


Age of Peace (The Dragon Prince)

by How_About_That90



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don’t know what a Beta Reader is so didn’t use whatever that is, F/F, Scenes of violence, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_About_That90/pseuds/How_About_That90
Summary: The humans and the Elves finally have a chance at Peace. While Ezran takes his place on the Throne of Katolis he tasks his Aunt, Amaya with being the human Ambassador in Lux Aurea to assist with bringing peace. As Janai also takes her place as Queen she must find a way to convince the other Elf Kingdoms to agree to a Peace Treaty with the Humans. All the while Amaya and Janai try to navigate and identify what their relationship is becoming. Now that Janai is returning to Lux Aurea will she let the prejudice her people still hold for humans get in the way of what could possibly be the love of her life.This follows Janaya’s relationship throughout what I imagine season 4 could be.I do not own The Dragon Prince this is purely a fanfiction.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 159





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind.
> 
> I appreciate any comments and feedback as well as criticism as long as it’s constructive and not hurtful.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy. Hopefully this fic helps to fill any Dragon Prince cravings until season 4 comes out.

These first few chapters are some missing seasons from season 3. OR how mind mind sort of filled the blanks in my own way.

Some spoilers for Season 3 so don’t read if you don’t want any.

Captured

The blast was so strong that even while protected by her shield she still felt the impact. The blowout propelled Amaya backward and she landed hard on her back. She took a moment on the ground to catch her breath; the air had been knocked out of her lungs when she landed. Once she regained her senses Amaya started to rise to her feet. As she watched the thick burning liquid cascade in front of her she couldn’t help but feel sorrow.

She had made this sacrifice in order to protect her Kingdom but she was still saddened that she would never see her nephews again. While she stood there a movement on her left caught her attention. Amaya looked over and saw the Sunfire Elf dangling from the edge. Slowly she walked to the ledge and regarded the fierce elf. 

Amaya had been fighting the women for a while now and always meant to harm her. Now though, she couldn’t find it in herself to finish her off. There was no honour in stepping on the elf’s hand to send her to her death. So the only thing left for her to do was drop her shield then bend down and pull her enemy back to safety. Once the elf was on her feet Amaya stepped back and regarded her for a moment until the elf’s gaze shifted over Amaya’s shoulder.

Amaya turned around and found herself confronted by tow other elves with swords inches from her face. Amaya raised both hands in surrender but couldn’t hide the annoyance from her face. Amaya focused on the elves in front of her but none spoke so she momentarily glanced over her shoulder at the Sunfire General.

While her eyes were averted she did not see the elves move as they quickly reached for her arms. They forced her hands behind her back and roughly shackled her. Again Amaya didn’t see what was said but she was shoved forward by one of the elves. She stumbled a little and looked back again to try and understand. The elf General and the two other elves glared at her, one went as far as pocking their sword against her breast plate. Amaya then caught the word ‘move’ on the General’s lips. To avoid another shove Amaya turned back around and started to walk.

She took a few step forward uncertain where she was going until one of them grabbed her elbow and shoulder to start forcing her forward. The elf controlled in which direction Amaya was to walk and did so until they reached the outpost. Once their she was forced into a cell but first they removed her cuffs. Amaya rubbed her wrists and paced around her cell until a figure appeared on the other side of the bars. Amaya look over, the Sunfire General stood there watching her with a deep frown.

Amaya figured the elf had said something but since she hadn’t seen her lips Amaya didn’t have the faintest idea what it had been. Now she did focus on her lips waiting for the elf to speak. They exchanged a glare and then the Elf spoke, “remove your armour.” She ordered.

Amaya raised an amused eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her in defiance. Amaya enjoyed the look of impatience that took over the elf’s features and made no effort to hide the smile on her lips. This infuriated the elf further, “take of your armour!” She yield as her hand instinctively reached for the pummel of her fiery blade.

Amaya rolled her eyes but ultimately reached for the straps at her shoulder. As much as she wanted to she couldn’t deny her captor. Like a good prisoner Amaya removed her armour and stacked it near the door and then slowly backed away while never breaking eye contact. The Elf glanced back and then two subordinate approached, hurried inside and took Amaya’s armour away.

One more glare from the Elf General and then she walked away leaving Amaya alone in her cell. Although Amaya was tired there was no way she would be able to sleep. She sat in one of the corners and did so until the morning. Eventually there were three elves that came to her cell, she watched as one pulled out a pair of cuffs and another open her door.

All three of them entered, the tallest one stood back and spoke. “Hands behind your back!” They ordered. Amaya glared, every bone in her body wanted to resist and fight but she couldn’t win. Reluctantly, Amaya turned around and offered her wrists all the while she watched them over her shoulder.

The rest of Amaya’s day wasn’t much better, she fought against her instinct to be a pest, she followed every command she was given but that did not deter her captors from being rough. The troop had begun their march early in the morning and they didn’t go a mile without shoving her forward. On a few occasions the elf holding the chain connected to her cuffs yanked hard sending her stumbling or falling.

Amaya only glared at them in return. She didn’t see the Elf General again until they made camp in the evening. Amaya was sitting on the dirt ground, hands tied behind her back which were in turn chained to a tree. The elven General approached her with her signature scowl and stopped when she was within reaching distance. They both regarded one another until the Elf pulled out a water skin.

Amaya’s eyes lite up at the prospect of water; ever since her capture she hadn’t been given a drop and her mouth was dryer than the desert.

Janai saw the glint in the human’s eyes at the sight of her water skin. Janai realized that she hadn’t given the human water yet and she seriously doubted any of her troops had as well. This did not sit well with her, although the human was their prisoner it did not mean they had to be uncivilized. Janai uncapped the pouch and brought it near the human’s lips. At the last second uncertainty flashed in the woman’s features and she turned her face away.

Janai exhaled deeply and rolled her eyes, “it’s not poisoned,” she said exasperated.

Amaya gazed at the elf for a moment, she was far from trusting the Golden Knight but somehow she could not believe that she was trying to poison her. So, she slowly turned her head again and brought her lips to the pouch. Amaya’s eyes locked on the pair of chocolate brown irises of the elf and didn’t let go.

Janai was surprised at how magnetic the human’s gaze was, as she slowly let the General drink from her water skin she found herself unable to look away. When Janai’s eyes began to shift to the human’s lips with interest she roughly pulled the pouch away and backed up a few steps.

Interrogation, that’s why you came to see her, she told herself as she shuck the idea of the human’s lips out of her mind. “Who are you?” Janai asked sternly. She watched as the human’s eyes opened a little wider and shifted her body to the side a fraction before the chain prevented any further movement.

Amaya frowned, she had forgotten the chains. She looked directly at the elf unable to answer the question. Not that she would have answered the question properly.

“What is your name?” Janai asked never dropping her authoritative demeanour. Again the human only stared at her with a defying grin.

“Why did you blow up the Breach?” Janai asked with anger and it only boiled higher when the human refused to answer once again. Janai’s temper flared, before she could calm herself she lunged forward and wrapped her hand into the front of the human’s tunic. Janai yanked Amaya up and growled in her face, “you better start answering my questions,” she said through clenched teeth. The grin left the human’s lips and was replaced with a soft frown while her eyes kept darting back behind her. Janai looked behind the human and noticed her hands kept moving in what seemed like deliberate movements.

Janai didn’t have the patience for this so she pushed the human back down to the ground and walked away with frustration.

Amaya dropped with a thud, she glowered as she watched her opposing General walk away and shook her head in frustration. Again night came but this time Amaya was unable to keep from letting sleep take over. She woke to something jabbing her in her side. The first jab was annoying enough to pull her out of her slumber but she didn’t open her eyes yet. Not until she received a few more hits, hits that hurt this time. Amaya’s eyes popped open and her body tried to move to stop the next hit but didn’t manage to avoid it since she was still tied. The boot of one of the elves connected with her side, it wasn’t a hard kick but the pointed tip still stung as it poked her ribs.

Amaya’s eyes adjusted and noticed one of the elves had spoken and caught the last word. “Up!” They yield. Amaya gingerly rose up on unsteady legs. She felt weak, she only now realized it had been at least a day since her last meal. She wanted to sign and ask for food but her hands were still bound.

Amaya stood and when she felt her hands being released from behind her she reacted. Her hunger fill mind acted out; she slammed her elbow in the nose of the elf closest to her and then started to reach for his sword but stopped. Her brain finally caught up and restrained herself from continuing the attack. Even though she had stopped and now stood still the elves didn’t stop from tackling her to the ground and roughly shackle her. This time Amaya could complain since she had brought it upon herself when she attacked first.

One of the elves ground her face in the dirt before getting up once her cuffs secured. When she was finally back on her feet she saw the Golden Knight was now standing near and scowled. 

Janai had walked over to where the human prisoner was. She had given orders to shackle the human in the front for the march but as she neared she saw the human pined to the ground and her hands being bound behind her back. Janai was about to voice her complaints when she noticed one of her soldiers holding their face with blood pouring out of their nose. Janai shook her head, no doubt the human had attacked them. Instead of saying anything Janai looked disapprovingly at the human and turn on her heels. She returned to her horse and mounted her steed. Once her troops were ready they began the march.

Amaya shackled hands were fastened to two chains which were held by soldiers on horses on either sides of her. If she tried to pull one off their horse the other would retaliate without a doubt so she had to behave. Not that it stopped them from yanking her every once in while in whatever direction they felt like.

Amaya was tired on her feet. This march wasn’t something she was not used too but she never embarked in such a march without water or food. Her lack of sustenance affected her levels of energy drastically. She stumbled along and under the strong sun the little hydration she was given was of no consequence. They marched for most of the day only stopping once for a short period for lunch.

This time Amaya was offered food. One of the elves tossed her a bread roll which Amaya did not hesitate to eat the moment it landed in her hands. Gone were the thoughts of possible poison, at this point poison would only mean her sufferance wouldn’t be prolonged much longer. Amaya complied with the elven soldiers when it was time to start walking again, they left her wrist bound in the front of her as they moved on. 

Soon Amaya began to see signs of civilization. First they walked through a farming village and the further they went the more elaborate the buildings. Amaya had been concentrating on the ground in front of her for so long that when she finally looked up she was astound at what stood ahead. It looked so vibrant and… shiny. Everything was bright, golden and refined. 

Amaya gazed at the golden city with bewilderment as she was escorted in. Eventually the troop dwindled as they were dispatched to whatever duties or to return home the further they entered the city. Amaya’s escort went from a small battalion to a handful plus the Golden Knight. She was forced deeper into the heart of the city and lead below the surface.

Amaya’s eyes widened in surprise and worry as she walked toward a great ring of blazing fire. For the first time in a while she hesitated against her restraints. She wondered, was she being lead to her execution? Were they going to burn her alive? She resisted the push at her back to move forward and dug her heels. If they were leading her to her death Amaya was going to fight. She wasn’t going to let them end her life easily. She continued to resist and was about to throw a kick when the Golden Knight turned to face her with a scorn. Amaya silently snarled at them all and crouched into a fighting stance.

Janai saw the defiance in the human’s eyes. She knew the human was now considering what fate she was being led too which triggered the fight in her. Janai could appreciate that since she wouldn’t have done any different if the roles had been reversed. That was why Janai did not make an offensive move and instead only reached to the near pilar. She deactivated the wall of fire all the while keeping her eyes locked with the human’s.

Amaya’s eyes darted in every direction, she couldn’t anything in the room that would suggest her execution. Her body lost some of it’s tension but she still remained apprehensive. The Elf General waved her soldiers forward and Amaya felt two of them on each side forcing her toward where the ring of fire used to be. She didn’t push back but still moved with careful steps. Amaya had no idea what she was stepping on or if the flames would reappear below her feet.

Only when she found herself in the middle of the room did the elves stop Amaya. She was forced down to her knees then the ring of fire burst back up startling Amaya. Amaya look around her, she was completely surrounded by fire and had no possible escape route. It didn’t take long for the Golden Knight to reappear, she easily and mystically walked right through the flames in her heat being mod and stood tall in front of Amaya.

The Elven General had a deep frown on her face, she regarded the human with a superior air to her and Amaya was not impressed. Well she was, but not in the intimidated way the Golden Knight must have wanted her to be. 

Janai hoped that the human would be more forth coming with information now that her situation was more dire. “You better answer my questions human or you will find your stay here, however long it may be, very uncomfortable if you don’t.” She said menacingly. She wasn’t surprised to see the human’s expression turn somber but was displeased to see the corner of her lips twitch in a smile.

Although the human didn’t show any signs of submitting to Janai she still proceeded with her questioning. “Why are the humans gathering troops at the border?” She waited but the human didn’t answer. “Wasn’t killing the king of the dragons enough!” Janai yelled in frustration and took an aggressive step forward. “What do you humans have planned?” She asked when she still had no response. The only thing the human did was frown and stare. Janai’s anger grew and her hand reached for the pummel of her sword reflexively but she didn’t drawl it. Instead she took a deep calming breath then released it and took a few controlled steps toward the human. “At least tell me your name,” Janai asked not as forceful.

The human’s features softened and she moved sideways but before she could make any further progress the soldier on the woman’s left kicked her down. Janai had crouched down at the move as well, she knew her soldier had expected an attack but the look of surprise on the human’s face made Janai doubt it. The human staid down her gaze moving from the soldier to Janai. While on her side the human tried to reach her hands toward the front and moved her fingers in intricate movements. 

Janai frowned as she recalled the human General doing the same thing when she had questioned her on their journey back to Lux Aurea. It only now occurred to her that maybe the human did not speak her common tong. “Can you understand me?” Janai asked curiously and was answered with a slow nod. Okay, so she does understand the common tong. “Can you speak?” Was her next question. Janai watched the deliberation in the woman’s eyes which was followed by a wavering nod. The human then tried to pull her hands to the front again and moved her fingers in what looked like signals. That’s when it dawned on Janai and she voiced her thought, “you speak with your hands,” she said rather than ask but the human nodded regardless.

“Very well then,” Janai said then looked at her soldiers and gestured for them to leave. The two elven warriors straightened and moved forward to the rings exit. Janai gave the human one last look then walked out of the fire before creating a small opening for her soldiers to exit from. 

The moment the elves left the ring of fire Amaya found herself alone and only now did she finally realize the true heat of the place. Somehow she hadn’t registered how hot the fire was, since she was otherwise preoccupied by her elven enemies but now as the sweat trickled down her spine their was no avoiding it.

Amaya sat back up and closed her eyes. Stay strong, she told herself. Do what needs to be done so you can see Callum and Ezran again. At the thought of her nephews she found new resolve and renewed strength.


	2. Blinded By The Light

Blinded by The Light

Amaya had never felt this kind of pain before the light from the staff the Sunfire Elf was holding had burnt through to the back of her head. Although it had been painful that was not Amaya’s primary concern. No her concern was that she couldn’t see anymore. She was terrified. She had never felt disabled for being deaf but if she had to add blind to the list, then she wouldn’t just be disabled she’d be useless and a burden. 

She had all but a few seconds to consider her situation before someone picked her up from the ground where she was kneeling. Amaya tried to open her eyes but they burned too much and regardless all she saw was blinding darkness... if that makes any sense. She somehow knew that the one holding her and directing her was the Golden Knight she had been fighting against for some time now. Although at this moment Amaya had no fight in her and was grateful the Sunfire Elf was being gentle as she urged her forward. Amaya trusted that the Elf wouldn’t lead her to her demise so she offered no resistance.

Amaya stumbled forward in the most terrifying silence and darkness she had ever experienced. The only senses she could rely on at this point were touch and smell so she focused on those. Amaya was guided down some stairs, slowly, and the further down she went the colder it felt. She thought that maybe she wasn’t returning to her ring of fire. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was moved toward her left and eventually she was stopped. While she knew she couldn’t see she was able to feel the involuntary tears free falling on her cheeks. The hands that were holding her shoulder and arm pressured her to kneel down.

Amaya followed the wordless command and kneeled on a hard uneven surface then the hands that had been in constant contact were suddenly gone. Amaya had been relying on those hands for safety more then she would like to admit. As soon as they were gone she began squirming angling her head in each directions in a pointless attempt to gain some bearings on her surrounding. It terrified her that an attack could come any second and from any direction while she literally couldn’t do anything about it.

The Golden Knight regarded her prisoner for a moment. In the time she had known the General she had never seen her in such vulnerable state. She could see the fear in the human’s features. Janai had decided to bring the human to a regular cell rather then the circle of fire, thinking that it would be safest. This way the human couldn’t run into fire by accident. “I will go gather some medicine and water for the human’s eyes,” Janai stated as she turned toward Kazi. “Do not let her do anything stupid,” she ordered.

Janai walked out of the cell with a last glance at the human General, a human with a pure heart, she thought with wonderment. She walked out and began her search for medicine.

Amaya felt the cold around her and feared the darkness or rather what the darkness could contain. She had an eerie feeling that something was creeping on her so she instinctively began to back away with her hands still bound behind her.

Kazi saw the human start to panic and backing away on the ground. “No, no,” Kazi said although they knew the human could not hear. “Please be careful,” they added uselessly as they saw Amaya’s back collide with the back stonewall of the cell. 

The impact would have hurt Amaya if she hadn’t been so panicked. At least now she knew no one could come from behind her. This was a small comfort but there was still many direction an attack could come from.

“Is that the human prisoner?” Kazi jumped at the sound of man’s disdain. Kazi looked over at the entrance of the cell and saw one of the Queen’s Guards enter with a golden combat staff.

“Euh,” Kazi was unsure what to do. They glanced back through the entrance hoping for Janai to return quickly as Kazi could see violent intentions in the other Elf’s gaze.

“The Queen sent me to assist with the interrogation,” said the rather large Elf. “Human, why are your forces gathered at our border?” He asked sternly. 

“Sir,” Kazi raise a hand to catch the Queen’s Guard’s attention but in vain.

The Elf became very angry at the lack of response from Amaya and charged at her. He aggressively grabbed the front of her tunic and lifted her to her feet. He then slammed her back against the wall and repeated his question.

“Why are your troops gathered at our borders!” he yelled. “Answer human!” he was screaming inches from Amaya’s face.

Amaya had been stunned by the sudden assault. The initial hit against the wall had knocked her breath away and she could feel the Elf’s breath on her face. This Elf was different though; Amaya knew it wasn’t the Golden Knight because they smelled different. She couldn’t tell exactly what the smell was but it wasn’t as… sweat as the Golden Knight. Amaya’s hands were still shackled behind her back so there was absolutely nothing she could do, including an attempt at communication. She thought the Elf was yelling at her as she felt another gush of breath on her cheek and then she was struck with something very hard in her stomach.

“Stupid human!” he yelled as he hit Amaya in the stomach with his staff. He watched the human keel over and then delivered another strike with his staff this time making contact with the human’s face. 

Amaya felt the blow to her face. It felt like the weapon had made contact with her jaw, chin and mouth all at once. Her teeth rattled hard. She fell down feeling dizzy and tried to squirm away until she found herself in a corner.

Kazi was frozen in horror. They couldn’t do anything against the Queen’s Guard. They had never studied the art of fighting all they knew had come from books. Kazi felt mortified as they watched the human shrink into the corner. All Kazi had seen of the human so far was strength, defiance and pride. It was obvious this was not a fair encounter as the Human General was, for all intents and purposes, incapacitated.

“What is the meaning of this!”

Kazi jumped in surprise at the sound of Janai. They felt an overwhelming feeling of relief at the sight of the Golden Knight’s return. Janai had a furious look on her face. Kazi would have feared Janai if the anger had been aimed at them but thankfully Janai had eyes only for the Queen’s Guard.

“Oziran!” Janai boomed as he moved for another strike.

The Elf’s staff stopped in mid swing to look back at Janai.

“Stand down!” Janai ordered with a stern look. “What do you think you are doing?” she asked as she handed over to Kazi the loot she had returned with. Janai then marched over to him. She concentrated on keeping her emotions in check as she felt the sudden urge to run her sun-forged blade through her fellow fighter.

Oziran backed away from Amaya and bowed in a salute in front of Janai. “The Queen sent me to assist with the interrogation,” he said his tone calm and polite.

“That won’t be necessary,” Janai stated as she stepped around him and looked down at the human General. Her anger flared up again when she saw some blood trickling down the human’s chin.

“But the Queen—“ Oziran began to contest.

“Your assistance is not needed,” Janai said to cut him off. “You may go now,” she added with forced indifference. Oziran gave Janai another bow and exited the cell. As soon as he was gone Janai ordered Kazi to close to the door and they did at once.

Janai looked back down at the human; Amaya looked like she was terrified and wanting to fight at the same time.

“I apologize I was unable to stop him,” Kazi stated from near the door.

Janai looked over at them and shook her head, “the fault is not yours,” she walked over and collected one of the cloths she had brought. “I should have been more careful than leaving the human unprotected.” Janai walked back to Amaya and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Her heart felt remorse as she saw the fear return in the human’s face as she flinched away. 

Amaya jumped in surprise and tried to get away even though there was nowhere to go. She braced herself for another attack but it did not come. Instead she felt the gentle hand on her shoulder rise up to her jaw and lift. Then there was a soft fabric that touched her chin. Amaya had tasted the coppery liquid after she was struck so she thought they were whipping blood off her chin. Amaya inhaled deeply and recognized the smell to be the one of the Golden Knight so she let herself relax.

Janai watched as the human inhaled then her body visibly relaxed. She wondered if somehow the human had recognized her; Janai shook her head at the thought. She waited for the General’s breathing to calm before gently pulling her forward so she could access her shackles. 

Amaya felt the Golden Knight incline her forward and then felt her touch her wrists and shackles. She was surprise when she felt the metallic bracelets disappear. Her hands automatically came up to her face but they were stopped.

“What’s the sign for ‘don’t touch’?” Janai asked. She watched as Kazi signed and felt discouraged. “Anything shorter?” Janai asked. Kazi made a fist with a thumb out then dragged their thumb under their chin toward the front. Janai though this would be easier to sign so she released one of the human’s hands and took the other in both of hers. Janai waited to make sure the human wouldn’t reach for her face again and then mimicked the sign for ‘don’t’ using the human’s hand and chin. Janai then release Amaya’s hand and watched to see if she understood.

Amaya understood the Elf was trying to tell her not to touch her eyes, she nodded her understanding then began a series of sign assuming the interpreter was with the Golden Knight.

“Am I blind?” Kazi spoke in Amaya’s stead.

Janai ask Kazi how to sign no, and found it simple enough to copy the two simple signs to spell ‘n’ and ‘o’.

When Janai let go of her hand Amaya frowned and signed some more.

Kazi watched as the human signed and frowned as well.

When Kazi didn’t translate right away Janai turned to face the interpreter. “What did she say?” Janai asked.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kazi stated with a dejected look.

Janai looked back at the human, she wanted to apologize for the assault on her and explain it would not happen again but it would be too complicated and long. Instead Janai got back on her feet and retrieved the medicine she had brought and the water. She walked back over to the human who was still waiting for an answer.

Janai put down the carafe of water and took Amaya’s hand, and again shifted them to spell ‘no’ as she said, “no you haven’t done anything wrong,” her tone regretful.

The pause after Amaya asked her question was long she began to feel uneasy until she felt the elf guide her hand to spell ‘no’. Then the Golden Knight released her fingers but Amaya didn’t pull her hand away. Amaya let her fingers curve to shape the Elf’s hand but she quickly pulled away. Soft skin was replaced with a wet cloth, which was then guided to her eyes.

Amaya applied the cloth to her eyes and backed into her corner so she was flush with the walls. She made herself comfortable and waited because that’s all she could do until her sight returned.

Janai rose up to her feet again and regarded the human General for a moment. She had enjoyed the human’s touch on her hand far too much for her liking. She frowned down at the human and promised herself the interrogation would resume once the woman’s sight returned.

In the mean time she would have to keep watch since her prisoner was a clear target. “Kazi would you please get me a chair and a blanket?” she asked rather than ordered the interpreter.  
Kazi nodded and left the room. Janai studied the human women intently until Kazi’s return. Once the chair was placed in one of the corner and the blanket settled on it Janai advised Kazi their assistance was no longer needed for the day and to return in the morning. Kazi bowed and thanked Janai then took their leave. Janai sat on her chair and resumed her studies of the human. Eventually she noticed that the General was shivering so Janai walked over and began to drape the blanket over her. She scolded herself for not making her approach gentler as she watched the human startle at the foreign touch and started to cower away.

Janai went down to a knee and stopped Amaya’s fretting.

Amaya had been leaning back against the wall. She wasn’t sure what kind of ointment was on the cloth but it felt magical. Her skin and eyes had stopped burning and somehow she felt almost at ease. It had started to get cold in her cell but she somehow had forgotten of the dangers until something scratchy touched her. The sudden contact startled her and instinctively she began to move way until a pair of hands immobilized her. A quick inhale reminded her where she was and confirmed who was there. Amaya had a thought that she had nothing to fear from the Golden Knight but she knew that was not true. She just had to remind herself of that.

It took two days for Amaya’s sight to return. She had spent those two day in the same cell, and only knew it was two day because the interpreter, she had come to know as Kazi, told her. Amaya knew that the Golden Knight had been there for most of the time but there weren’t any interactions between them. 

Amaya and Kazi had had a few conversations that were proven to be… trying, but Amaya looked forward to them since they kept her from loosing her mind in this silent darkness.

On that second day when she removed the cloth wrap around her eyes she had seen slivers of light as she cracked her eyes open. Then she began to see shapes until her eyes focus and could see clearly again. At that moment she felt such strong relief that tears threatened to spill, though she did not shed them the emotion still gripped her.

The Golden Knight did not waste anytime, she clamped the shackles back on Amaya’s wrists then escorted her back to her ring of fire.

As they walked closer to the familiar hell-ish cell Amaya regarded Janai with a deep frown. Amaya hadn’t expected to be set free or anything of the sort but she had hoped not to have to return to this inferno.

Janai noticed the General’s glare but made no sign of acknowledgement. This human was her prisoner and she would not relent until the human offered up some information. Janai deactivated the ring so they could all cross the threshold of the otherwise blazing circle and forced Amaya to knee once in the centre. Janai regarded her for a moment, the General still held her deep frown and her discontent was clear in her features. The look on the human’s face made her re-think her next move, “if I remove your cuffs will you behave?” Janai asked with a raised eye brow. She watched as Amaya’s face loosened from her glare and began to appraise her, was the only way Janai could describe the new look taking form on the General’s face.

Amaya’s lips then worked themselves into a grin. The smirk on the human’s face did not appease Janai one bit, if anything it made her on edge because it evoked feelings she wasn’t prepared to have. Her stomach fluttered and that rattled Janai. When Amaya’s lips grew into a bigger smile Janai sighed in exasperation. She rolled her eyes, this human is so infuriating, she thought before speaking. “I swear if you do anything stupid I will run you through with my sword,” she said with an intent glare. But her threat did nothing to tame Amaya’s smile if anything it grew more confident.

Janai closed her eyes and shook her head, she told herself it was because she needed to find her patience but really it was so she could regain her composure. She kneeled down behind the human and removed the cuffs. She began to walk away toward the edge of the flames before she turned to face her again. Janai wasn’t sure if she could see her lips from this distance but regardless Kazi was there to translate.

“I will return later with some food,” she said then gave Amaya a pointed look as if to remind her not to do anything foolish. Janai then angled herself so Amaya could not see her lips and spoke to Kazi. “Will you stay and converse with her?” Janai asked and noticed the uncertainty in Kazi’s eyes. They looked over at the human as they seemed to pondered the demand. “I am certain she will not harm you,” Janai stated. Although she really had no way to guaranty such claim but strongly believed that the General was an honourable woman and would not attack a defenceless scholar. Besides, Janai also thought that maybe the human’s guard would drop if faced with the kind and nervous interpreter rather than an opponent.

“If that is what you require I will,” Kazi answered with a bow.

“Thank you, see if you are able to get answers from her,” Janai added and began her exit. 

Amaya had no idea what was the exchange between the warrior and the interpreter but in the end the Golden Knight walked out while Kazi remained in the circle with her. Amaya angled her head to the side, she thought it was a gamble to leave Kazi alone with her while she was unrestrained. Not that Amaya would or had any intentions to harm the petite elf but it was still a risk Janai took seemingly easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Cheers


	3. After the Battle

After the Battle 

It had been a long day, if Amaya was honest with herself, it had been a long month. Between defending the Breach and the battle against Viren Amaya was running low on energy.

The thought of defending the Breach got her thinking of Janai. A small smile etched its way on her lips. 

After the Dragon Queen had woken from her deep slumber she and Janai shared a moment. When Janai offered her her hand Amaya hadn’t hesitated a moment and taken her warm hand. Once everyone started filling out Janai had smiled at Amaya and then left without a word.

Amaya watched her elf friend walk away wondering if she should follow but ultimately decided not too as she had not been invited to do so. She hung back for a while to stay with her nephews. Its not that she thought they were in any danger but she felt it was most appropriate to stay with what was left of her family.

Before long though everyone went to bed as all were exhausted from a long day of battle. Amaya made sure her nephew and king was settled comfortably with the dragon prince and his mother before she checked on Callum. She approached the cave alcove where he was unrolling a blanket. Amaya stayed at the mouth of the alcove, she did not enter any further as she noticed the young moon shadow elf approaching her nephew with her own blanket.

Amaya smiled to herself and walked away knowing that Callum was safe with his elf friend. She walked until she found her own alcove; it was empty and cold. She worked on starting a fire to warm up the cold stones around. Once a decent flame had caught she began taking off her armour. She started by removing her shield from her back and propped it against the stone wall next to where she was planning on sleeping. Pulling her shield off her back reminded her of a painful stiffness in her shoulder and back. She flexed and stretched her right side a couple of times but it didn’t help with the pain. 

Amaya put the pain aside and worked at the straps on the right side of her armour in an attempt at relieving the weight off of her body. She struggled with her range as her stiff body limited her movement and in her struggle she caught a movement at the corner of her eye. Amaya startled and swiftly picked up her shield then turned toward the entrance of her alcove. 

Amaya stood fast in a fighting stance but relaxed once she realized who had snuck up on her.

Janai had left the Dragon Queen’s chambers to go check on her troops. They had all fought bravely and she wanted to make sure all were well taken care of. She hadn’t wanted to leave Amaya but she needed time. She had offered her hand to the human but really hadn’t expected her to take it. She would be lying if she said that the human didn’t intrigue her but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit the reason she had been driven to offer her hand in the first place. 

That’s why when she left she didn’t look back at Amaya or asked her to follow. While she was checking on her troops though she kept on thinking about the human General. So the moment she was satisfied her troops were tended too she made her way back to the top of the Storm Spire. Janai landed her Hippogriff and then went looking for Amaya. She found her rather quickly, in the short time she had known the other women the one thing that was obvious about her was how much her nephews meant to her. So all Janai had to do was find the closest alcove to where they both were sleeping and there she was. Janai saw the General put down her shield and noticed the hesitation in the warrior’s movement that Janai knew was caused by pain. She watched, as Amaya tried to stretch the pain away but ultimately did not work.

Janai started her approach and realized too late that she should probably have found a way to announce her presence when Amaya jumped into fight mode. Janai raised her hands, empty of any weapon, and gave the General a smile.

Amaya relaxed and put her shield back down. She then turned her attention to the Sunfire Elf and started to sign then stopped. It was late and there was no one there to interpret for them. Amaya gave Janai an apologizing smile. She knew she shouldn’t apologize for not being able to talk but she really wanted to have a discussion with the other women.

Janai frowned at the apologetic expression. The Elf wondered what she was apologetic for, she hoped it had nothing to do with her signing.

She then walked forward, her hands reaching toward Amaya’s armour. Janai made eye contact with the human and looked for an objection on her face but there was none. Janai continued her reach for the straps of Amaya’s armour. As she worked the straps Janai took notice of Amaya’s armour; she noticed there wasn’t much damage on it that had not been caused by her. The scorched areas, the scolded slash on her left shoulder and her right glove burnt through.

“I apologize,” Janai said.

Amaya hadn’t been doing much but stare at the Elf. She stood there while the Sunfire Elf unlatched the straps of her armour and marvelled at her beauty. She would never have thought she would become friends with an Elf let alone have strong positive feelings for one but there she was. Amaya had often wished she could be like everyone else and be able to speak but never as much as in this moment. When Amaya read Janai’s lips and understood she was apologizing she was unclear why. It must have shown on her face because the Elf started to explain.

“You’re armour…” Janai pointed to the evidence of her previous assaults that clearly marked the General’s armour.

Amaya glanced down to look at what Janai was pointing and then looked back up with a look she hoped translated to ‘don’t be ridiculous’. 

When Janai was done Amaya felt the heavy weight of metal move loosely. She then stepped back and turned to lay the pieces of her armour down next to her shield. Although the pain was still there Amaya felt relief when her body could move more freely. When she looked back at Janai she noticed she hadn’t moved. Amaya raised her brows and pointed to Janai’s armour wondering if she would take it off.

Janai understood what Amaya was trying to say. She shook her head to indicate she wasn’t going to take her’s off. “I’m going to keep watch,” she said while pointing over her shoulder.

Amaya looked over in the hall and then started to reach for her armour again. She intended to put it back on and assist Janai with keeping watch but the elf stopped her.

“No,” Janai said. Although she was tired herself she knew someone had to keep watch. Especially since the dark mage hadn’t been found yet. She also knew that Amaya, although she was hiding it well, had been hurt in the battle and now needed rest. “You should rest,” Janai finally added. She felt like laughing when the General frowned at her as if her words had been absurd. “No really, I must tend to my troops regardless,” Janai offered Amaya a smile then left without letting the woman any room to protest .

Amaya exhaled loudly as she watched Janai walk away. She wanted to go after her but she hadn’t been invited along and had actually been told to not go with her. So Amaya stood there for a moment as she wondered about the Sunfire Elf. She wondered about what they were to each other now, she certainly wasn’t the Golden Knight’s prisoner anymore and after that small display of affection in the Dragon Queen’s chamber… well, what were they.

Amaya had strong, and surprising feeling for the Sunfire Elf, ones she never thought she would have for an Elf but somehow found it natural regardless. She slowly reclined on the small bed and realized it was the first time in a long time she actually laid back on a soft mattress rather then on hard dirt of floor. She didn’t think sleep that easy until her head hit the soft fabric. It was as if the full force of the exhaustion from the past weeks just hit her all at once. The whole Breach ordeal, the trying time she spent in Lux Aurea and the Battle against Viren. All of it had been hard on her body but only now was she realizing the full extent. Her body felt heavy and sore as she let herself drift into sleep.

The next day, Amaya woke with the first rays of the sun. She rose up from her bed with stiffness, she worked the kinks out of her neck and stretched her battle worn muscles. Then she slipped her armour back on and began to walk through the stoney halls. She found her nephews were already awake, Ezran was playing with the Dragon Prince and his glow toad while Callum was sketching something in his book with his elf friend looking and pointing at the page.

Amaya smiled, not long ago she doubted she would ever have the chance to see them again and now she was lucky enough to have both of them safe and happy.

Amaya walked over to where Callum and the Moonshadow Elf, Rayla, sat and joined them. Callum smiled up at her while Ezran started to run to her. The little Prince jumped on her lap with a visible giggle. “Aunt Amaya,” Ezran exclaimed as he hugged her. Her youngest nephew pulled back from her just as something jumped on her back and shoulders. Amaya looked back in surprise and saw the baby Dragon cheerfully climbing on top of her and then lick the side of her face.

Amaya couldn’t help the smile from spreading on her face and closed her eyes as the little one tickled her cheek. She spent her morning like this, enjoying the company of her nephews and the stories of their recent adventure. Once they were all caught up Amaya’s focus landed on the young elf, she regarded the girl with respect and new fondness. “Thank you for keeping them safe,” she signed when the elf finally looked back at her.

Rayla glanced over at Callum with questioning eyes. Amaya watched as he translated, when the elf looked back at her she had a small smile and gave a nod. 

They continued to idly chat until everyone was finally awake. Then a meeting was called, the present leaders gathered in the Dragon Queen’s chamber to discuss their next steps. Zubea was overjoyed to have learned that her baby had not been killed and knowing that the humans had been at the centre of her rescue spoke greatly to their intentions. After speaking with young King Ezran and young Queen Anya Zubea felt confident peace could be achieved. Ezran’s council was present for the discussion as well as Amaya. Later the Sunfire Elves joined in the discussion, Golden Knight and future Queen of Lux Aurea, Janai came in and they began discussing of a peace treaty. They spoke about the issues surrounding the missing dark mage Viren as well as the matter of the darkness over Lux Aurea. 

At the end of the day a decision had been made. Ezran was going to return to Katolis along with Queen Anya to Duran and they would both work to gather the remaining kingdoms to follow them in the new peace treaty. Janai was going to return to Lux Aurea, officially be crowned Queen and work toward convincing the other elves to accept the treaty. Although Zubea was fully on board and the elves should follow her rule they may offer resistance due to centuries of preconceived notions about the humans and how they could not be trusted.

Amaya met with her nephews at the end of the day to talk about their new roles. Callum had stated he would follow Rayla back to her people to help with discussion of treaty. Amaya had planned to go back to Katolis with Ezran, but he gave her a different assignment. Ezran asked her to go to Lux Aurea as Katolis’ Ambassador.

Although Amaya was not one for politics she thought about a certain Golden Knight and wouldn’t pass up a chance to spend more time with her. Then she wondered if this had been discussed with the Sunfire Elf herself. After Ezran told her about his plans for her to go to Lux Aurea, Amaya came down to her knee and signed, “has this arrangement been discussed with the future queen?”

Ezran gave her a gentle smile, “yes, she agreed a human ambassador would be helpful.” He answered.

Amaya nodded then asked, “are you sure you don’t want me to return with you?” And before Ezran could answer she added, “I won’t be able to protect you from Xadia.” Although the idea of getting to know a certain Sunfire Elf sound great it in no way would take priority over protecting her family. Again Ezran smiled and Amaya couldn’t help thinking that he seemed so much older and wiser then a mere month ago. 

“I will be fine,” he said and put both his hands on his aunts shoulders. “I’ll have Corvus and Opelli with me,” then he looked over at Soren. “And as strange as it sounds Soren will be there too.” Ezran understood the look on Amaya’s face and added, “yes I trust him.” He said with conviction.

In response Amaya gave him dutiful nod, got up on her feet again and bowed to her king. When she looked up again she caught the end of her nephews giggle then asked, “could you spare Commander Gren,” she began then signed, “an interpreter would be useful.” 

“Of course,” Ezran answered with a nod.

Then Amaya added, “besides, he’s more of a people person then me.” She signed with a smile.

Ezran laughed again then bent down to pickup Bait before strolling away.

A day later, with their new orders, Amaya and Gren rod to Lux Aurea with Janai along with the remainder of her forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thought?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Lux Aurea

Lux Aurea

Amaya was atop her horse and at the front of Janai’s troops. Gren was next to her and slightly ahead was Janai. She was leading her people back to their home. 

Amaya saw even from her position how Janai’s body began to slump the closer they got to Lux Aurea. She knew that with every step Janai was remembering what she was returning to… a home where her sister and Queen was gone. Amaya also knew that when they left the city it hadn’t been in the best state either so she had no doubt it weighed greatly on the Golden Knight’s shoulders.

Amaya rod up a little so she was next to Janai. She waited for her to look at her and signed, “are you okay?”

Janai still did not understand much when it came to signing but she recognized the two letter; ‘o’ and ‘k’. She deduced that the General was asking if she was okay and as if to confirm her suspicion Amaya’s companion spoke from not far behind.

“General Amaya is asking if you are okay?” Gren voiced.

Janai glance back at the man with the orangest hair then back at Amaya. Janai understood the need for the man to accompany Amaya but for some reason it brought on a strange feeling in her that resembled jealousy. Janai gave herself a mental shake as the emotion seem completely ridiculous. “I am fine,” she answered and looked ahead once more. 

Amaya frowned, she knew that was not true but she wasn’t going to push while they marched so she let herself drop back again to give Janai some space.

The rest of their trip was spent in silence and passed relatively quickly. Amaya and Gren signed with each other. Mostly it was Gren asking questions about Lux Aurea and Amaya answering as best as she could. Amaya had tried to explain how glorious the city was but now that darkness had taken over their primal source it was just that… dark.

When they finally arrived, surprisingly, the people showed much excitement. All though the city was still plunged in darkness they were overjoyed to see their army and the future Queen return. Amaya and Gren did get glares, fearful expressions and apprehension but at least no one tried to attack them.

Once they were closer to the palace they dismounted their horses and walked the rest of the way. Janai always slightly ahead of the rest until they reached the throne room. Janai came to a stop and seemed frozen in front of the closed doors. 

Amaya came to stand next to her and waited. She looked at Janai with an open expression but didn’t say anything.

Janai appreciated that Amaya didn’t try to speak and understood the look on her face as if she had spoken loud and clear. Amaya’s expression said to take her time and that she wasn’t alone if she didn’t want to be. Janai took a deep breath then opened the doors wide and walked into the throne room. She felt a painful pang to her heart at the sight of the empty throne and immediately missed her sister.

Janai approached the dais but didn’t climb it. She stopped to look up and turned when the Queen’s Council started to file in. 

Janai instructed for Gren and Amaya to be shone to their quarters then she retired to her own chambers.

Her council followed her and discussed about the reasons for the presence of the humans and what had happened at the Storm Spire. Janai explained with as much patience as she could muster. She did not miss the disapproving looks some of her Council exchanged but she did not have the energy to address them at the moment. Instead she informed them she needed some time to herself and would reconvene in the Court Room in the next hour.

Janai was in no particular rush to return to the Court Room where she knew the council would want to talk about her coronation. But even if it wasn’t something she want to discuss she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. So she dutifully cleaned up then joined the council who were patiently waiting for her.

As Janai had suspected they spoke of the up coming coronation and also about their human guests. Some of the council members were not too impressed but would not go against the Queen of the Dragons decision for the Peace Treaty. After Janai explained how it was humans who rescued and returned the Dragon Prince to his mother the resisting Council members began to see the positive side of having peace between the humans and the elves. 

Once they had all agreed on Peace they called for a scholar to draft an official document for the Elves and Human Leaders to sign.

Amaya stood in her temporary quarters and was amazed at the luxury she was surrounded by. She was not used to this kind of comfort even whenever she would have stayed in the Castle of Katolis. Also she had never needed for or wanted any of it. Amaya was content with a comfortable bed and a working desk but this chamber offered more. She had a grand bed that could easily fit four people which was covered with fine silky blankets and plush looking pillows. She certain had a desk as well but it wasn’t the table she was used too, no it seemed made of heavy wood with thousands of intricate and delicate carvings that were lined with gold. There were a couple of cushioned seats a bathing chamber and a balcony for her personal use. All of which was decorated in gold, yellow and red colours that looked like flames when the sun rays hit the accents.

As she stood there taking it all in she found she had no idea what to do. Her traveling pack only contained a few piece of clothing a stack of parchment papers, a few quills and small portraits of her family. It took her no more than a minute to unpack her belongings; she settled her parchment and quills on the massive desk, the few portraits she set on the night table near the bad and the clothes she was able to fit in one of the six drawers her dresser provided. Then all she could do is sit on her bed waiting.

Amaya wasn’t sure how free she and Gren to wonder about the city. But she was going to wait to be advised before wondering. She did not want to offend anyone and begin this plan for peace on the wrong foot.

Amaya sat there for long time until her she felt a vibration in the ground. She looked up toward the door and saw it begin to open. Then she saw a five fingered hand wave a white cloth into view. Amaya grinned, it was one of Gren’s way to announce his presence and ask for permission to enter. Amaya sprang to her feet and opened her door the rest of the way. 

Gren smiled and entered the room after Amaya stepped aside to invite him in. She left her door open then followed Gren to her balcony. 

“This city is beautiful,” he signed.

Amaya frowned and glanced toward the tower that held the Sunfire Elves power source that was now darkness rather than light. It was true though that even if the city was not in it’s normal glory it was still a very beautiful place.

Gren then walked back inside, he was his bright eyed self and seemed amazed by everything he laid eyes on. “These chambers are…” he sign with exaggeration. He too had never been housed in such luxury.

“I know,” Amaya sign with a small smile.

Gren continued to glance around Amaya’s room and noted the portraits on her night table. He smiled to himself, at least some things never changed. He knew Amaya never went anywhere without those portraits and it comforted him to see this familiar habit. 

He turned back toward his friend and began to question her, “so…” he first spoke then continued with signs, “I guess this is not where you were kept after the Breach.” His face showed remorse. He wish he could have taken her place before but she had been quicker than him.

Amaya’s face didn’t betray anything. She simply shook her head and waited. She knew the young Commander felt he should have done more but she wouldn’t have let him anyway. She would not have let any of her soldiers sacrifice their lives if she could help it.

“What happened after the blast?” He asked both verbally and signing.

Amaya described everything, and described her encounter with ‘The Light’. Gren’s eyes went wide for a moment when he heard Amaya had been blind for a period of time. He knew that for her it would be the worst torture you could inflict… to take away the only sense she depended on more than anything else. “They blinded you,” he said in a whisper.

Amaya was about to respond but Gren looked away over her shoulder.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat Gren averted his gaze from Amaya and settled it on the impressive Golden Knight of Lux Aurea. He was still amazed that Amaya seemed to have become friends with the elf. Before the battle at the Storm Spire the only other time he’d seen the golden warrior was moments before Amaya blew up the Breach. What he had seen was an Elven warrior with murderous intentions as she charged Amaya. 

He now saw incertitude in the future Sunfire Elf Queen as she stood at the chambers threshold. Her eyes were on him and saw an emotion he couldn’t name flash in her gaze before she became unreadable again.

“You radiance,” Gren greeted and bowed in the official way he’d seen her soldiers do.

Janai bowed her head slightly then looked over at Amaya who had finally turned around and copied Gren’s gestures. 

Amaya looked back up with smile.

“Are your accommodations satisfactory?” She asked formally.

Amaya read the words on her lips but she also noticed Gren signing. Amaya signed her answer with an amused grin, “it’s more then satisfactory.” She couldn’t help but wonder if there was even better chambers she could offer. Not that she wanted better, she would have been satisfied in much less to be honest.

Janai nodded when Gren translated for her then she glanced between the two humans. For a moment she wondered what the relationship was between the two. It was obvious the ginger man was an interpreter for the General but it was as clear that it went beyond that. “Euh, your Radiance,” Gren spoke to get her attention.

When Janai looked back she saw a questioning look on Amaya’s face, she quickly looked at the Commander to see if she had missed a question but he only stood waiting.

Then Janai realized they were waiting on her. “Yes,” she remembered part of why she had come to Amaya’s quarters. “The Council is convening to discuss the Peace Treaty we have a scholar joining us to Draft the agreement. It would be most appropriate for you to be present.” Janai explained.

Amaya smiled at her and nodded.

The rest of the day was spent around a table talking about peace terms. Amaya tried as best as she could to offer the human’s opinion but stated she would have to consult with the human kingdom’s leaders. The Council were all very understanding about it and provided a copy of what had been discussed in the meeting for her to send to the human kingdoms.

That evening Amaya sent a raven back to Katolis so Ezran could be made aware of the Sunfire Elves position on things and in turn discuss the terms with the other pentarchy. 

It was late when Amaya began to considered sleep. Although everything so far had gone smoothly, Amaya still had some reservations on how safe she and Gren were in Xadia. She knew not all the elves would be open to the treaty or to have humans staying with them so she had told Gren to be careful and watch his back. Now that she couldn’t deny her fatigue much longer she started to remove her armour. 

Amaya would need to sleep eventually, regardless of the potential danger, so as she prepared for bed she removed her sword from its sheath then placed it next to the bed and also snuck a small dagger she had procured earlier under her pillow.

She was just about to let the inviting comfort of the bed beckon her when a movement caught her attention. Amaya quickly looked toward the door, not quite dropping into a defensive stance but she was ready regardless. But she loosened her stance when she saw who had begun to enter her room.

Janai had stood outside Amaya’s bed chambers for a while before deciding to knock. She stood there waiting for an answer that never came. Janai frown and thought that maybe the General was already asleep. It was late after all. Then she shook her head at her stupidity. Of course she didn’t get a response because the woman was deaf and couldn’t here her knocking. Janai shook her head again, stupid, she thought about herself. Then she debated, should she just open the door… she could see there was at least one candle still lit inside since there was a faint glow coming from the bottom of the door. Even if it wasn’t proper for her to just assume and to open the door she still did. She gently pushed the door open and slowly looked inside. 

Janai then froze when she saw Amaya standing near her bed staring at her with a disappearing twinkle of alarm in her eyes. She immediately understood what happened. Clearly the General had somehow been alerted to movement at the door and she had on instinct, Janai hoped, reacted to a possible threat. 

“Sorry,” Janai said, “may I enter?” She asked and only did so after Amaya nodded with a smile. “We need to find a way to alert you when someone is at the door.” Janai said mostly to herself.

Janai walked into the room and closed the door. When she turned to look at the other woman she saw her hands rise then freeze. Janai saw that Amaya had meant to sign something but clearly realized she wouldn’t understand. Janai hated that she couldn’t communicate with the other woman without someone there present. She had a thought to request lessons from Kazi starting as soon as possible. She watched as Amaya moved toward her desk. The General bent over the furniture for no more than a few seconds then came back up and walked over to where Janai still stood. 

Once in front of her Amaya handed Janai a piece of parchment. Janai took it in hand and looked down. She saw clear, but scribbled, handwriting. ‘Is everything okay?’ Janai read. “Yes,” Janai looked up and smiled to make sure Amaya believed her. Janai now realized how well Amaya could work her facial feature to deliver messages. Her face twisted in a way that clearly asked what she was doing here.

“I don’t know what to do,” Janai said truthfully. “I’m not the ruler my sister was.” She added with sigh. 

Amaya didn’t want to be disrespectful of the late queen but she didn’t have much to say about her. The only exchange she had with her had been… less than desirable since Amaya had spat at her feet then she had ordered her killed.

Janai understood the lack of affection Amaya had for her sister and felt compelled to defend Khessa. “I know you don’t have a great experience with her but she was a great ruler,” Janai said with more anger than she had anticipated. She realized that Amaya had picked up on it as she flinched a little and looked apologetic.

Amaya hadn’t meant to insult Janai but she saw she clearly did based on her snappy response. Amaya reached for the parchment wanting to amend the situation. Janai released it as Amaya’s fingers closed around it. Amaya hurried to scribbled her thoughts. “I’m sure she was, rulers must make difficult and hard decisions. I am not judging. I was a prisoner and she did what she thought was best.” Amaya then handed the paper over and waited for Janai to read it. She was not happy to see a frown forming on the Elf’s face. That had not been what she was aiming for.

Janai’s defensive edge dissolved as she read the note but also thought that killing Amaya would not have been ‘what was best’. When she looked up at Amaya again she found her waiting patiently. “I don’t know how to be without my sister, regardless of how she seemed to you, she was a loving person and I miss her.” Janai explained.

Amaya’s eyes were wide and staring before she reached for the parchment. She hurried to write the moment the paper was in her hands.

Janai frowned. She could not believe the disbelief in the human’s eyes when she said her sister was a loving person. She felt her temper flare at the judgement in the human General’s face and when she handed over the paper Janai snatched it back roughly.

Amaya was startled by the anger plastered on the Elf’s face. She didn’t understand how she went from sad to angry at her again in the time it took her to write a sentence.

Janai read the words on the parchment and hadn’t planned on given them much thought. ‘I understand what you are going through and your loss.’ Janai scoffed at the words and roughly crumpled the paper. She looked up with an incredulous smile, “how could you, you have no idea.” She snapped then tossed the ball of paper a side, “I shouldn’t have come here,” she said then walked out. 

Amaya stood confused she didn’t understand the other woman’s response to her words. She certainly didn’t know what to do when she whipped around and left the room with a slam of the door.

She didn’t know if she’d be able to sleep now but regardless Amaya settled in bed.

The next day Janai wondered about the halls when she found the ginger human gazing at the architecture with bewildered eyes. She was still irritated with the conversation she had with the General but tried her best to leave the encounter behind. “Commander Gren,” she called out. The human then turned to her with what looked like sparkles in his eyes.

“Your Radiance,” he bowed then rose up and continued to stare at the pillars. “This place is wonderful, I can’t believe the craftsmanship that went into everything.” He explained as he ran a hand up the engravings on the pilar he was perusing. 

Janai smiled at the excitement the man showed. She didn’t know what to say to that so she settled for; “thank you.” She looked around for the General but didn’t see her. “Where is General Amaya?” She asked.

“Oh,” Gren straightened as if realizing his behaviour wasn’t proper. “General Amaya headed to the kitchen,” he looked down with hesitation before adding, “she has a great apatite in the morning.” His sheepish look made Janai smile. “Do you need me to retrieve her?” Gren asked.

“No I was just wondering,” Janai said. She started to turn when the Commander spoke again.

“She was upset,” he said quickly.

Janai turned at his words and waited for further explanation.

“She mentioned she tried to speak with you but it did not go well,” he said uneasily. “I know it’s not always easy to understand her but I’m sure she didn’t mean to upset you.”

Janai frowned, had Amaya gone to him and told him about Janai’s insecurities about being crowned. “What as she shared with you?” Janai asked briskly.

“Nothing really other than she thinks she’s offended you but doesn’t know how,” Gren explained evidently nervous.

Janai remembered their previous exchange. She did not like to rely on others to help solve her issues but unfortunately when it came to the deaf woman she would have no choice until better capable to understanding her language.

“She said she know how I feel, that she knows what it’s like to lose a sister,” Janai said and frowned deeply as the words left her mouth. She still couldn’t see how Amaya had any idea what she was going through and when she realized she’d spoken out loud she looked up horrified. She’d just said these things to a man she didn’t know. She worried at what he would think but when compassion was the only thing reflect on his face her worries drifted away.

“Is that what made you upset?” Gren asked gently.

Janai had an urge to deny it but felt it would be better for her to settle this since she would have to spend time with the other woman and it would be best if they were on good terms. “How can she,” Janai responded.

Gren gave her a soft look. “You have more in common than you think your highness.” 

Janai was surprised at the title. She then realized that he added the title so she wouldn’t frown upon his assumption. “How so?” She asked curiously.

“Her sister was the Queen of Katolis and she was killed many years ago,” Gren explained with a sad note in his voice.

Janai sighed loudly and felt shame. She had been so rude when Amaya had tried to share a painful and private thing about herself. She was desperate to know more but knew any further information should come from Amaya so she didn’t press the poor interpreter for more. Even if she knew he would surely spill the beans.

They both stood in silence in the hall for a moment longer. Janai had no where else to look but her feet as she recalled the event of the night before. When the human Commander spoke, his words both surprised and intrigued her.

“Can I share one last piece of information?” He asked.

Janai looked at him wondering why he would ask permission to share and then she realized that her lack of questions may have indicated she wasn’t looking for more details. “Yes,” Janai answered and quickly followed up with, “please.”

“General Amaya does not follow orders or bow to anyone she doesn’t believe in,” Gren stated seriously. Gren made sure the Sunfire Elf focused her eyes on him before adding, “and she has bowed to you.” 

Janai’s eyes bore into the human commander’s. If she was to believe Commander Gren, it seemed as though Amaya respected her as a leader. Her mind spent the next few seconds travelling at the speed of light to finally come to the realization that he was being truthful. Her own brain had found evidence to support his claim. As she recalled the General’s previous stay in Lux Aurea she remembered a very obstinate human who had even spat at the the feet of the Queen. Not just that but General Amaya had never relented any information other than her name and rank when Janai questioned her. And she surely never follow any of Janai’s commands then.

She also recalled how General Amaya bowed, for the first time only recently, in the Sunfire Elf’s traditional way of greeting and she had done so without the faintest sarcasm… which Janai had grown to know well.

Janai was deep in her thoughts, when she said out loud what she meant to be a private thought. “I need to learn to sign,” she breathed out as if it was a realization.

“I can help if you require,” Gren stated.

Janai considered the offer. She certain could use all the help she could get but somehow thought it wouldn’t be fair to use General Amaya’s personal interpreter for such purpose. Janai had already planned on requesting Kazi’s services for this purpose so roping in the poor ginger surely wouldn’t be necessary. “Thank you but I have already made arrangements with one of our scholars.” She responded with a smile “I appreciate the offer,” Janai added politely. She was about to leave when she stopped herself and looked squarely at the man, “please do not mention any of this to General Amaya,” she said sternly. The last thing she wanted was for the woman to have more reasons to grin smugly at her. Then again it was that same smile that always infuriated her in the most pleasurable way imaginable. 

Gren stood still as he watched the, both elegant and intimidating Sunfire Elf walk away from him. As he watched her retreating form he hoped he hadn’t made things worst for Amaya. Amaya had been so perplexed this morning when he’d seen her. She had no idea what had gone wrong with her conversation with the future Queen that she had resulted in speaking about it with him. At the time he hadn’t known what to say but now that he’d spoken with the Golden Knight herself he had a better understanding. 

He smiled as he watched the future Queen walk away and was unable to stop his mind from thinking that they suited each other. Although Amaya had not been specific about her feelings he’d known her long enough to know Amaya was fond of the Sunfire Elf in a way she hadn’t been toward anyone else in a long time.

His eyes were still on the Elf when she suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Gren startled not knowing where to look… had she known he was staring this entire time.

“I almost forgot,” Janai exclaimed as she turned around, “there will be a meeting about tonight’s festivities and my coronation…” she began to explain. “Both you and General Amaya are welcome to attend.” She stated.

“We’ll be there,” Gren responded without hesitation before the Sunfire Elf resumed her walk.

Gren found Amaya sitting on a bench outside the palace and laughed when he saw her stuff her mouth full of what looked like some kind of pastry. Amaya beamed at him with a full mouth as e settled next to her. “We’ve been invited to sit in on the up coming coronation meeting.” Gren announced.

“When is the coronation?” Amaya signed while chewing.

“Tonight, and the meeting will begin in the next hour.” Gren explained.

Amaya’s widened, tonight. It didn’t give her much time for what she had planned to do. “I need to go in the city before the coronation,” she told her friend. “You go to the meeting and I’ll meet up with you later.” She didn’t wait for his response, instead she got up and left in a hurry.

In her haste Amaya bumped into Kazi who was strolling about. Perfect! Amaya thought. “Kazi,” she signed with a smile.

Kazi grinned in response, “General,” they spoke and signed with joy. “I was very glad to hear you survived the battle.” They were so formal as they signed but Amaya could see the Elf was more comfortable compared to when in the ring of fire.

Amaya smiled at the petite Elf, “if you don’t have any previous engagement may I borrow you for the day?” Amaya asked.

“Of course,” the Elf responded. “I have been instructed to assist you when needed,” they clarified with a smile.

“Good,” Amaya said then started to walk toward the palace’s exit. She looked back to make sure the young interpreter was following then signed, “I need to procure something in the city.”

To that Kazi seemed a little uncomfortable. “In the city?” They questioned.

“Yes,” Amaya answered. “It is customary where I’m from to offer a gift to the newly appointed Queen.”

Janai had been in a sour mood. She had thought Amaya would have been there for the meeting leading to her coronation but had been mysteriously absent. Janai was now done with all of this traditional ceremony had announced for the festivities to begin. Janai slowly and uncomfortable lowered herself onto the throne. She thought of her sister the most as she tried to make herself comfortable. She was so lost in thoughts that she hadn’t noticed someone had been approaching her until apiece of paper materialized in front of her.

Janai immediately knew who it was from and didn’t even look up before reading what was written on the parchment. “It will not get better but… it will get easier.” Janai smiled softly at the words as she found them to be comforting. She quickly wiped a tear away before looking up into the deepest and softest brown eyes she’d ever known.

Gren stood near the buffet table as he watched Amaya interact with the newly crowned Queen. He was silently watching them when he was joined by the Elf he’d met earlier. Amaya had introduced them as Kazi. Gren had immediately taken a liking to the small elf, not just because they had been nice to Amaya during her imprisonment.

“As she given it to her yet?” Kazi asked curiously.

Gren was a little confused, “given what to who?” He asked.

“Oh, euh…” they hesitated.

Gren thought it to be adorable when the other interpreter seemed uncertain or nervous.

“General Amaya asked me to assist her today with finding a present for the Queen. She said it is one of your customs,” Kazi explained.

Gren smiled at the Elf’s explanation. Euh… it is only if you’re trying to court her, Gren thought to himself and grin widely. “Not yet,” he finally answered.

Amaya stood in front of Janai in an elegant burgundy tunic. Of course, Janai thought. The General wouldn’t be caught in anything more restraining… if only she had been able to dissuade the council from obliging her to follow traditions she would have herself been in a more practicable outfit.

Janai smiled softly at the human woman. Her written words soothed her more then she could imagine and made Janai forget all about her irritation with her for being absent during the earlier meeting. They exchange a look of understanding before Janai looked over at the crowd.

“I never thought I’d be Queen… never wanted to be in fact.” She said as her eyes glanced over the dancing elves. She did spot the ginger interpreter and Kazi near the buffet table in what seemed to be an intense conversation but she didn’t pay it much attention. When she looked back at Amaya she noticed her fidget and seem nervous. Something she had never seen the human General be. 

Janai was about to ask her if something was bothering her when she briskly handed her another piece of parchment. Janai smiled as she took the piece of paper, clearly her human friend had come prepared and it amused her. Janai looked down and read the, now very distinctive and recognizable scribbles on the parchment. “In Katolis we have a custom when a new King or Queen is crowned.” The note didn’t say anything else so Janai looked up with questions on her mind but completely forgot about them when her eyes settled on a small box. Amaya held it in front of her and was waiting.

Janai’s brows popped up in surprise, she looked at Amaya and then gingerly took the box. “What is it?” She couldn’t help but ask. But her only answer was half smile and play of Amaya’s eyes that obviously meant Janai should just open the box.

Janai looked back down at the box and carefully opened it. As she did the object inside shun back with the hall’s lights hit it. At first it seemed to be flashing but the more Janai uncovered it the better she saw what it was. The shimmering had come from a delicate golden chain that displayed in a swirl around a small pendant. The pendant was golden with small jewels incased to form a sun. The intricate way the jewels were set made the sun look as though it was blazing. The way the light illuminated the necklace made it look alive and vibrant.

From a distance the two interpreters watched attentively as the Queen opened the small box. Even from their vantage Gren could see whatever was in the box it seemed to glow. “What is it?” Gren asked Kazi.

“She had a necklace made,” Kazi explained still watching the two women. “Very specific,” they added as they recalled the incredulous expression of the jeweller who crafted the custom piece.

It had been a moment now that the Sunfire Queen stared at the item and Gren could see Amaya growing more nervous. “Should we go assist?” Gren asked uncertain. He was incapable of reading the Queen’s reaction. “Does she seem to be pleased or should we rescue the General?” He asked more specifically.

Kazi let out the softest laugh Gren had ever heard before answering, “General Amaya will be fine.”

Janai stared down at the present for what seemed like forever. It was the most beautiful object she had ever seen. She had no idea what to say, somehow ‘thank you’ didn’t seem suitable enough. She finally looked up to begin to express her gratitude but she was interrupted.

“Your Radiance,” Council man Ali spoke and bowed to his Queen.  
Amaya stood back as one of Janai’s Council man began mounting the dais. Although she was disappointed they had been interrupted Amaya didn’t show it. 

Janai focused on Ali but still felt the weight of the necklace in her hands, “yes what is it?” She asked 

“I am sorry to bring this up during the festivities but…” he hesitated. “We received words from the Tidebound Queen and the Startouch King.”

Janai’s attention peeked at the mention of the other royals. She had requested her Council reach out to the other Elf Kingdoms in regards to the new Peace Treaty. They quickly received a response from the Moonshadow Elves, the Earthblood Elves and the Skywing Elves. But they had still been waiting on the other two. Janai rose from her throne, “what did they have to say?” She asked very intrigued.

“The King and the Queen are travelling here with their Council,” Ali explained with a less then happy expression on his face. The Tidebound Elves and the Startouch Elves had always had a difficult relationship with the others and especially the Sunfire Elves. Their differences went back far in the past. Thought whatever conflict they may have with each other did not come close to the one against the humans.

“When will they arrive?” Janai asked with a frown.

“By mid day tomorrow,” Ali answered with a hint of concern.

Janai sighed deeply in frustration. They had much to prepare for the other Royals arrival and sadly she would have to cut the celebration short. Well for herself and the council that is. Janai started to walk down from her throne then realized she had still not thanked the General for her gift. She stopped mid steps and turned to look at Amaya who still stood patiently in the same spot she had been.

“I must go,” Janai said then smiled sweetly, “thank you for the gift.” She added then turned and left the banquet.

As Amaya watched the Sunfire Elf Queen disappeared from the hall she thought, at least I didn’t make her made this time. Though she couldn’t help but be disappointed, she had hoped for… well she wasn’t sure what she had hoped for but it had been more than this. Amaya made her way down the dais and went to join Gren and Kazi by the food table.

“How did it go?” Gren asked with a smile when Amaya reached them.

Amaya gave him a sarcastic look as she signed, “went just great.” 

Amaya staid at the party for a while longer but did not enjoy it much. After a few hours she decided to retire back to her quarters and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Please give me your thoughts.
> 
> I hope this is entertaining enough and that if you’ve stuck with me so far you’ll continue.
> 
> If you’re dying to see these two get together, I promise it will happen...I’m just making it dramatic you know ;) 
> 
> Cheers y’all. :p


	5. Startouch andTidebound

Startouch and Tidebound

Janai woke after her coronation celebration with more stress then she wanted. She breathed out, exasperated that she now had to worry about the Startouch King and the Tidebound Queen. They would arrive a little later in the day and Janai had to plan for them as she had no doubt they would be confrontational.

Just the thought of them exhausted her. She rolled over in her bed and a smile played on her lips when she caught sight of the small box Amaya had given her. Janai had dropped it on her night table before she finally went to bed and had sadly forgotten about it until now. She reached for it and opened the box. She wondered if she missed remembered the necklace and somehow recalled it better then it was. But when she opened the lid and her eyes were flashed with what could be compared to the rays of the sun she knew her memory was accurate if not underestimated. 

As she laid in bed Janai pulled the jewellery out of the box for the first time and took it in her hands. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination but the pendant somehow felt warm in her hands. Not a burning heat but rather a comforting one. She wondered where Amaya found such a necklace and then thought, that must be why she was there during the meeting. Janai scolded herself, she had to stop letting getting angry with the woman before having all the information. 

Janai seemed to conveniently forget that the General was pure hearted. For the first time though, Janai seemed to realized she may be looking to issues where there were none because she was so uncertain about her feelings for the other woman.

She wasn’t an idiot, she knew what it meant that her heart sped up when ever the General was around but she wasn’t sure she was ready to admit to the feelings. Beside, would it even be a possibility for an Elf Queen to be with a human. Well she knew it was possible, but would her people accept it. She had to think of her Kingdom now and what was best for them. 

Janai’s thoughts went in an unpleasant direction until she thought of the Treaty. If all the Elf Kingdoms agreed to the treaty then maybe her choosing a human as a mate might not be an issue. Then she shook her head violently… choosing a mate. No, she wasn’t ready for that. But then when she looked at the necklace in her hand again her heart felt differently then what her brain seemed to be saying.

A knock on her door disturbed her thoughts. She exhaled loudly and began to rise from her bed. I guess it time to start the day, she thought to herself as she grudgingly reached for her robes before heading to her door.

Amaya woke early in the morning, she started her day with a few letters; one meant for Ezran and the other for Callum. Amaya had been in Lux Aurea for about a week now and for the first time she would get to see some of the other elves. In her letter Amaya let Ezran know about the up coming meeting with the Tidebound Elf Queen and the Startouch Elf King. Once bother her letters were written she went about to find the Sunfire Elves equivalent to a crow lord and sent them.

Amaya then walked to the throne room hoping she would find Janai there and hopefully alone. She smiled widely when she found the Queen pacing about the hall on her own.  
Her smile grew even wider when she noticed what hung from the Queen’s neck. Janai quickly took notice of her approach and turned to face her with a smile. “Why are you pacing?” Amaya signed

Janai inclined her head to the side, she’d been getting lessons from Kazi but she was still far from having a good, even an okay, understanding of sign language. “Sorry,” Janai said in a question.

Amaya then wiggled two fingers in a downward angle as if they were legs and copied the motion of walking back and forth with her fingers.

“Oh, I’m preparing myself for the arrival of the Tidebound Queen and the Startouch King.” She explained, “they can be difficult to deal with and,” Janai felt nervous and new she looked it as well. “I haven’t had to hold court before let alone with other Kings and Queens.” She admitted less than confident.

Amaya could see how uncomfortable Janai was. She wished she could help her but realistically she knew there was nothing she could do. So instead she tried to offer some comfort. Amaya reached for Janai’s hand and held it reassuringly in hers.

The contact both surprised and soothed her. Janai looked at their adjoining hands. She recalled the last time they held hands, it had been a while now since they shared any real contact and it felt liberating. So it did until the door to the throne room opened. Janai yanked her hand out of Amaya’s very abruptly.

Amaya frowned, she didn’t understand why Janai suddenly pulled away until she noticed Janai looking to the side. Amaya saw Janai’s Council begin to file in and couldn’t help feeling hurt at Janai’s embarrassment of her. Not that Janai was very affectionate toward her but she was even colder with Amaya when in public. It was starting to confuse the hell out of Amaya because every now and then when they were alone Janai would send her a completely different set of signals. Or so Amaya thought, now she was starting to think otherwise. 

Amaya stood back in her usual silence as Queen Janai began her meeting. Gren was the last person to enter the throne room and he immediately walked over to her side. Amaya paid not attention to the Council men and women as they discussed matters with Janai.

All Amaya cold think about was her relationship, or lack thereof, with Janai. Amaya had thought they may be more to the Sunfire Elf’s feeling for her but she was beginning to think she was wrong. They had shared a moment in the Dragon Queen’s chamber after the battle against Viren, that she was sure of, but maybe Amaya had read too much into it. Maybe the Elf had meant to show unity with the humans in front of the Dragon Queen. Though when Amaya had reached for the Sunfire Elf’s hand that had not been her own intent.

Amaya had grown to care for the Elf and now had no doubt she wanted more, more than whatever this was and she thought with conviction that she would let the new Queen know. Amaya had to make things clear.

Court soon broke for lunch and to complete the final preparation for the arrival of the other Royal Elves. Amaya followed Janai as she marched to her Royal chambers. She realized it was probably not the most appropriate thing to do but Amaya needed sometime alone with Janai. Since Janai seemed unwilling when in public.

Janai heard the foot steps following her and glanced over her shoulder to see who it was. She then stopped and turned wondering what the General needed. Her eyebrow came up in question before Amaya pointed to Janai then at herself and finally waived her fingers in front of her mouth. Janai recognized the sign for speak or talk so it was easy to deduce that Amaya had said “you, me, talk.”

Janai nodded her understanding and waited for Amaya to catch up and then she guided them inside her bed chambers. Once inside Janai left her door open so to avoid any possible gossip. Then she walked over to her writing desk as she foresaw the need for Amaya to write.

Amaya took a moment to gather up her courage while Janai retrieved something from her desk. Amaya realized she felt fear and uncertainty worst then anything she’d ever felt during battle. Amaya could deal with physical pain but when it came to her heart it was different. Although she dreaded heartache she owed it to herself to put her feelings out there to see if her feelings were returned.

Janai came back with a paper and quill which she handed over to Amaya. Amaya took the items and considered her words before putting them down on paper. She felt her heart rise to her throat as she poured her feelings onto the piece of parchment. When she was done she finally handed the paper to Janai. She straightened, steeling herself and waited for Janai take in her words.

“I must be honest, my feelings for you have grown and I cannot pretend otherwise. I thought you may share these feelings. I need to know where you stand as it has been hard to read you lately.” As Janai read the words her eyes grew wider. It wasn’t a surprise, she knew of these feelings but now that they were in the open she found she didn’t know what to say. 

Janai had no idea how to even categorize her feelings so really she had no idea how to answer. She could feel Amaya’s eyes on her but she couldn’t look up because the moment she did Amaya would see the conflict in her own eyes. She knew she appeared undecided, doubtful and apologetic and she didn’t want Amaya to see it.

Janai had thought the same as Amaya about their relationship becoming something more but now that she was home she felt different. They no longer were in the small space of the Storm Spire, they were back in the real world where their possible relationship would probably not be accepted. Humans and Elves didn’t mate and the general elf consensus on humans was still the same; Elves hated Humans. Janai was also Queen now and each decision she now made could affect her Kingdom. What if she decided to give these feelings a chance and that put a target on her city, she couldn’t let that happen.

Janai realized she’d been staring at the piece of paper for far to long now.

Amaya’s shoulders started to drop, she knew Janai had read her words at least once by now and she knew that all this time she took couldn’t mean anything good for her. Regardless she waited patiently, she would give the other woman the chance to say what she needed to say no matter how much it may pain her to hear.

After several minutes Janai finally looked up and Amaya knew her growing suspicions were confirmed. The Queen looked perplexed. Amaya continued to wait and didn’t let herself give away how much her heart was breaking.

“I…” Janai began then stopped to look back down at the paper for a quick second then continued, “I can’t.” The Queen stumbled with her words, “I don’t,” she shook her head slightly. She really had no words but could see understanding in Amaya eyes. Amaya looked back at her with a gentle smile and absolutely no animosity in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” Janai breathed out as she realized that even without words she had made her decision even if her heart seemed to disagree with her.

Amaya gave Janai an understanding look and shook her head at the apology. She hoped the Sunfire Elf understood she had nothing to apologize for. Amaya then gave the Queen a slight parting bow then left the room.

Janai took a deep breath as she watched the Human General walk away. She had been hungry before this conversation but now Janai felt she couldn’t stomach any food at the moment so instead she went to stand on her balcony. Janai overlooked her beloved city and lost herself in all her thoughts. Janai only resurfaced from the debate between her heart and mind when she heard the horns announcing the arrival of the King and Queen from the other Kingdoms.

They all gathered in the Thrown room, while Janai sat uneasily on the Thrown she discussed with the other leaders about the alliance with the humans. Janai was explaining how the new King of Katolis along with Queen Anaya of Duran had both fought for Xadia and could be trusted.

Amaya and Gren stood to the side as the royal Elves discussed, or more like argued about the humans. Gren spent the afternoon signing in quick succession so Amaya wouldn’t miss anything. She knew his hands would be sore if they weren’t already. She reached a hand out to still his. There was no point for him to continue since it appeared to be the same things being repeated over and over, ‘the humans can’t be trusted,’ ‘centuries of war,’ ‘dark magic,’ blablabla. Amaya then signed to her friend, “just let me know when something important is said.” Then she went back to crossing her arm in front of her chest and leaning against the pilar they stood by. 

This debate carried over to the following day. At lunch Amaya was sought out as she had received an urgent message. She grew very irritable as she read that the Neolandia Kingdom was given some grief to Ezran. They seemed to think him weak for agreeing to peace with the elves. Ezran tried to appease Amaya in his letter, trying to indicate that regardless of the hardship Neolandia was creating he was safe. Though Amaya did not believe it and she grew worried about her young nephew. Ezran did mention that her return would be helpful as the other Kingdoms were familiar with her and may listen to her better.

She returned to the Throne room with Gren and explained to him the situation Ezran was facing in Katolis while they walked. Once the Royals began to argue again Amaya and Gren took up their quiet position on the sidelines.

Amaya was tuning in and out of the conversation between the Elves, she caught some of what was being said on some of the Elves’ lips but it was hard for her to not let her mind wonder back to her Nephew.

Janai was exhausted, she’d been listening to the Startouch King complain and argue for the past day and better part of this one. She kept on wanting to look over at Amaya but had to stop herself each time. She hadn’t spoken to her since the woman had confessed her feelings and she missed their usual easy banter.

Janai’s hand unconsciously reached for the pendant around her neck as she thought of the other woman. She had unintentionally let her mind drift away from her present conversation when the Startouch Elf King growled and yelled, “there is no way they can be trusted, I will not forget thousands of years based on the actions of a few humans!” He yelled and looked over at where Amaya and Gren were standing. The Elf King saw Gren sign to Amaya and not knowing what the human Commander was actually doing he assumed the worst. “See they are already plotting in silence.” He added waving at the two humans. 

Amaya stood watching and tried to follow what was being said as best as she could but eventually had to rely on Gren’s translation. She was observing her companions hands until he stopped abruptly. Amaya looked up to find Gren’s concerned gaze on one of the leaders. Amaya noticed the angry look sent her way by the Startouch Elf King then all eyes focused on her and Gren. Amaya frowned in confusion, she glanced over at Janai to see if there was an explanation there but all she saw was a perplexed expression. Amaya looked at Gren once again and prompted him to explain. Gren quickly signed, ‘they believe we are conspiring in secret codes.’ Amaya’s frown deepened, she shook her head then looked over at the royals again. She saw Gren speak from next to her and assumed he was explaining why they were using hand language.

The Elf King laughed at the human’s explanation. “You told us the humans had sent their best General,” he said with a snort. “Humans are weak creatures as it is and you mean to tell me that the best they have to lead their armies is a broken woman,” again he laughed but louder and deeper this time. “Why should we promise them peace when it would be so easy to terminate them?”

It took every bit of self control Amaya had to stand there and let this Elf insult her and threaten her people. She stood back with her hands clenched into fists and gritted her teeth together. Her frown was an angry one, she could show him how broken she was if he wanted. She looked over at Janai, not sure what she was hoping to see there but certainly not a blank expression. Janai did not seemed bothered by the Startouch King’s words and didn’t offer any defence not just for Amaya but for the humans. On top of that Janai didn’t even spare Amaya a glance.

Amaya truly hated politics and her standing here was a favour to Janai more than anything and was not doing it for herself. She had never taken any shit from people before and she was certainly not going to start now by standing there while being insulted. If she couldn’t punch the ignorance out of the elve’s pea size brain she’d have to step out.

She knew she couldn’t react because it might further risk the alliance between Elves and Humans but for Janai to just sit there and not provide any defence was unbearable. Amaya turned to Gren, “I have other matters to tend to and if I stay the Startouch Elves might need to find themselves a new King,” she signed. Gren gave her a crooked smile as he was well acquainted with Amaya’s temper. “You stay and report back to me once the meeting is over.” She waited for Gren to give her a nod then she departed.

Amaya did not stop to look back as she exited the Throne room. Instead she continued to walk until she reached her chambers. She read Ezran’s letter again and then made up her mind. She understood why the Startouch King was apprehensive and realized her rude exterior would not help. She thought it would be better to let Gren deal with these imbeciles. Her mind wouldn’t be here anyway, not after reading that Ezran could potentially be facing danger. 

At the end of the day the Tidebound Queen had started to come around but the Startouch King stood by his old ways of thinking. Janai had found it hard to concentrate after watching Amaya walk out in anger. Janai knew she should have offered some sort defence but it had seemed pointless.

But now that the meet had been concluded for the day Janai felt it necessary to find and speak with Amaya even if Janai was trying to avoid her at the moment.

She thought she would have found her with Gren in the dinning hall but he was alone, well not alone, he was sitting and conversing with Kazi but there was no sign of the General. Janai approached the two to enquire about Amaya’s location. As soon as she was close enough, the two interpreters rose to their feet so they could properly greet the Queen. “Your Radiance,” they said in unison as they bowed.

“Please there is no need for formalities,” Janai waved at them while her eyes kept scanning the hall. “I was looking for General Amaya, have you seen her?” She asked the pair.

“Oh yes, she said she would be in her quarters packing,” Gren stated openly.

“What do you mean packing?” Janai asked both confused and concerned.

“Oh, as she not spoken with you?” Gren asked surprised.

“No she hasn’t,” Janai answered with a slight frown.

“Oh well, there are growing issues in Katolis and General Amaya is needed.” Gren explained. A look of concern grew on his face when Janai swiftly turned around without another word and departed in a hurry. Gren looked over at Kazi in confusion.

Amaya was packing her very few belongings when her door burst open. Janai stood in her doorway with a look of alarmed. Amaya looked over at the Queen with an open expression but continued to pack when the Elf didn’t speak.

Janai quickly walked over to where Amaya stood and reached for her arm to stop her packing, “what are you doing?” she asked urgently.

“Leaving,” Amaya signed. Janai wasn’t very fluent in sign language yet but understood the hand gesture.

“You cant leave because some of the elves aren’t too receptive of the alliance,” Janai said with a disapproving frown.

Amaya shook her head calmly, her response required numerous signs and she knew Janai wouldn’t understand most of them. Which is why she had prepared for this moment. Amaya reached for the note she had written earlier and handed it over to the new Sunfire Elf Queen as she asked in confusion, “Why are you leaving?”

Amaya resumed her packing while Janai read it. The note explained she was needed back in Katolis but Commander Gren would remain as the Ambassador. Amaya didn’t think Janai would question her true reason for leaving but she handed Ezran’s letter as well. Even if Janai did not reciprocate her feelings she would never use it as an excuse to leave or even leave because of it. The Peace Treaty was bigger than her, bigger than everything yes but she would not risk the safety of her Nephew for it. Regardless, Amaya truly believed Gren would be make a better Ambassador than she would. Where she was rough and impatient he was the opposite.

Janai read the note and quickly retorted, “I understand King Ezran may need you in Katolis but I need you here, having Katolis’s best general here is good for the alliance’s negotiation.” Janai stated.

Amaya sighed deeply, “no you don’t need me here,” she signed emphasizing the one word knowing that Janai probably did not understand, then reached for the parchment and wrote, ‘today’s meeting seems to indicate otherwise.’ She picked up her portraits and placed them in her pack.

Janai somewhat understood what Amaya had signed and understood that she was leaving partly because of what had happened in the thrown room. She knew that she should have defended the humans and her especially. Janai couldn’t stop herself from wondering if Amaya was leaving because of her… because of her rejection. Janai grabbed Amaya’s forearm to stop her. When Amaya focused her eyes on her, Janai found herself speechless. She wanted to ask her if she was trying to get away from her but she knew Amaya was honourable and deep down Janai knew she wouldn’t leave her position because her. She had no idea what to say now.

Ultimately she didn’t say anything and did nothing else as Amaya finishes her packing; not that there was much of it to do.

When she was ready to leave Amaya walked over to the desk to write one final note and handed it over to Janai.

‘Thank you for everything, I’ll send word when the situation settles in Katolis. Until next time.’ Janai looked up to see Amaya smile genuinely at her. Amaya then bowed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s left me comments. They are very appreciated :)
> 
> Please continue letting me know what you think.
> 
> I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I promise to update sometime this week.
> 
> Cheers :D


	6. Katolis

*Okay so this chapter is different from the rest. It serves more as an outline to explain what happens while Amaya and Janai are separated. The reason why I did it that way is because I wanted to reunite them sooner rather than later and I feel there might have been enough to do two chapters. I didn’t want them apart for that long.*

Katolis

Amaya had been back in Katolis for about a week now. Before that she had rode to Neolandia with a handful of soldiers to have a discussion with the King Regent on behalf of Ezran. While there she met with the recovering King, King Ahling who seemed unaware of his Regents actions. Amaya sadly provided him with an explanation of what happened to his son in Xadia. 

King Ahling had been devastated to here of his son’s passing but had also been very troubled by his preceding actions. King Ahling apologized for his son’s actions and guaranteed his support in the Treaty. He advised Amaya that he was well enough to return to the throne and would announce Neolandia’s support for Peace.

King Ahling had been true to his word, a few days later he took back his throne and word had spread that he was in full support of Katolis’s plans for peace.

But with one issue dealt with, another seemed to take it’s place. Soon Ezran began receiving reported of shadowy assassins in the shape of Elves attacking some of the people in each Kingdoms. A common word used in the reports was suspected dark magic. So it was safe to assume Viren was resurfacing and trying to foil any plans for peace.

Ezran corresponded with Queen Janai as well as with Callum and Rayla about the Shadow assassins. He learnt that there had been similar reports in Xadia although the shadows took form of humans. The word spread quickly that these attacks were coordinated by the dark mage Viren and to be on guard. It seemed Viren was attempting to drive a deeper wedge between the Humans and Elves.

Although Janai had been facing some significant resistance from the Startouch King once the attacks began and that word of a mysterious Startouch Mage was assisting Viren he became more cooperative. Janai and the King had deduced that the Startouch Mage that appeared to be assisting the Dark Mage may be the sinister Aaravos. Arch Mage able to control each arcanum.

Ezran received a letter no more the a week letter which contained devastating news. The Startouch Kingdom had been attacked and most of their forces had been taken. The Dark Mage along with the help of the mysterious Startouch Mage had managed to possess the army and appeared to plan on attacking the Skywing Kingdom next. It seemed that the Dark Mage was looking for something specific though they didn’t know what.

Ezran had requested an urgent meeting of all the Human Kingdoms.

During the meeting Ezran requested the others to support and participate in assisting Xadia to defend against the new mystical army waging war on everyone. Queen Anya showed immediate support, King Ahling as well but Delbar voiced their apprehension.

The new King of Delbar indicated it was not their problem what occurred in Xadia. But Ezran made him understand that Viren would not be satisfied with conquering only Xadia. In the past he had shown his interest in ruling the human kingdoms and once he was done with Xadia he would surely turn his eyes to them.

Queen Anya also voiced that they would all be stronger against the dark mage if they all banded together rather then facing him alone.

The King of Delbar saw reason and after that all the Kingdoms rallied behind Ezran ready to fight for Xadia. 

The five human armies marched on to Xadia for the first time to defend and not attack. They met with Janai and her forces in the Skywing Elf Kingdom.

When they arrived each army began to set up camp, there were too many of them to house anywhere else plus it created more of a defence for the city this way. Janai had been offered a room in the palace along with the other Kings and Queens but she had refused. Even if she was now a Queen, she was still a Army General and a warrior. Instead she set up in a tent near her troops just as Amaya had done.

Once she was settled Janai then went about finding Amaya. She’d seen her for the first time in nearly one month but they hadn’t had a chance to speak yet. When Janai finally found the Human General she was giving out orders as she actively planned for the Skywing Elves’s City security.

Amaya was friendly in her exchange with Janai but unfortunately they did not have much time to speak since the camp was attacked not long after they started to catch up. 

Fortunately for them they were well prepared and strangely the Dark Mage Viren and his Startouch friend were not there. Who was there though…Claudia. She wielded the Sunfire Elf’s Staff and used it against the troops until she was cornered and eventually captured.

Janai was more then pleased when she could finally put her hands on her people’s power source and now, at last, had the last piece she needed to purify the Sunforge and bring the light back to Lux Aurea.

Amaya was happy for Janai but couldn’t help but feel that their victory had been too easy. She remained on her guard for the remainder of their stay in the Skywing Kingdom but no further attacks ensued. Soon it was time to return home. On their way back to Katolis all the Humans stopped in Lux Aurea for the purification of the Sunforge and to celebrate with the Sunfire Elves.

During the celebration Amaya spoke with Ezran regarding her concerns. She told him how she believed something was wrong with how the battle transpired. They had expected a grand fight that required all the human armies to rally together along with some of the Elves as well but in the end the fight hadn’t even passed the first three lines of troops.

Ezran agreed with his aunt and agreed to mention the issue to the other Kings and Queens. Amaya also discussed with Ezran the matter of their new prisoner. Claudia was becoming a strong Dark Mage and she too had been somewhat easy to capture. It was easy to be blinded by the excitement of regaining the Sunfire Elves power source but something still didn’t feel right.

Ezran advised her they would question Claudia once they returned to Katolis as he did not want to spoil the Sunfire Elves celebration.

Throughout the party Janai had hoped to spend time with Amaya, she had much to discuss with the other woman. Amaya didn’t stay to celebrate for long, she left to stand guard where Claudia was being kept. She truly believe the attack on the Skywing Elves had been some type of a ruse and Claudia’s capture had been planned. 

The next day, before the humans departed, Ezran and the other Kings and Queens decided it was time for at least one of the Elf Leaders to visit the human Kingdoms. Janai was quick to volunteer since it would give her ample time with the human General she was so desperate to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be to rough on this chapter, since it was just to bridge the last one with this upcoming chapter... which I think you’ll like. Hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your continued support.
> 
> Cheers everyone.


	7. War in Katolis

War in Katolis

Amaya rode her horse behind Ezran. He and Queen Anya were at the front as the human armies marched back home. Amaya smiled as the two young King and Queen laughed together. She was amazed that two children lead Kingdoms toward peace. A thing many adults, for centuries had never been able to do and even had never had the courage and conviction to attempt.

She smiled affectionately as she watched her nephew with the other Queen. She focused her attention on them until someone hit her shoulder playfully. She turned to see Gren grinning at her. Corvus had made room for him to come up with his horse and dropped back to ride next to Soren. Amaya smiled back, she was happy to see her friend again. He’d been in Xadia for the past month now and had been doing a great job as Katolis’s Ambassador. She knew she had been right to leave him in that position. Because she new his easy going attitude and his politeness in the most frustrating situations was ideal for negotiating with the Elves.

Amaya gave him a fist bump before asking how he was. She had meant to speak with him but the attack on the Skywing Elves had been so fast and sudden that she’d only had time to set up camp for the human troops.

“Great,” he smiled and signed enthusiastically. “I think I have a future in politics,” he added with a sarcastic grin.

Amaya smiled, she knew he was kidding but it was true and she had known for a while. He was meant for more than just being a soldier and her interpreter. “You joke, but it’s the truth.” She signed with a serious face.

“Oh,” he said in surprise.

“I’ve been speaking with Ezran about you. So when you are no longer needed in Xadia he would have a position for you on his Council if it’s something that interests you.” Amaya explained.

“I, euh…” the ginger man stammered. His hands not even trying to form his words. He hadn’t expected this.

Amaya smiled at him as she could understand his surprise.

Gren stared at his friend, not knowing what to say and was relieve at the approaching distraction. He quickly look behind at Janai who was riding up to catch up with them. Gren looked back at Amaya to give her a smile and to give her a slight indication of the head to alert her someone was coming.

Amaya glance back over her shoulder and saw the Sunfire Queen closing in.

Amaya smiled at Janai as she levelled her horse with Gren and herself.

“General,” Janai greeted.

“Your Radiance,” Amaya signed although her face showed amusement and sarcasm.

Janai smiled at the woman’s response. Nothing’s changed, she thought and it actual comforted her. “So, just Amaya then?” She asked with a casual smile. Amaya smirked and nodded.

Amaya caught a glimpse of something shiny around the Sunfire Queen’s neck and when she looked she saw she was wearing her necklace. Amaya didn’t let her eyes linger on the jewelry. She didn’t want to attract Janai’s attention to it because she didn’t want to bring back the subject of her feelings. 

“I’m glad the Sunforge was finally purified,” Amaya signed to control the direction of the conversation. Amaya noticed Janai’s eyes focused on her hands. Has she continued to learned sign language? Amaya wondered. Regardless Gren was there and had spoken the words her signs had formed.

“Yes,” Janai said, “it was a great relief.” She added with a sad note to her voice. Janai would always associate the period the Sunforge spent in darkness with the death of her sister.

Amaya noted the turn in Janai’s emotion and felt remorse for bring sadness to her face. “I’m sorry,” she gestured knowing she’d reminded Janai of her sister’s death thought that had not been her intention.

Of course she would know, Janai had forgotten how perceptive the woman was. She shook her head with a sad smile before speaking, “you told me once that you know how it feels.” She paused for a moment, she knew Gren was signing for her but Amaya’s eyes were on her lips so she wanted to make sure she wasn’t speaking to fast. When Amaya’s gaze came back to her eyes Janai knew it was her queue to continue. “I was rude, I couldn’t see how and I let my temper flare,” Janai explained and then asked, “would you tell me about your sister?”

Amaya’s eyebrows rose in surprise and then she realized that Gren must have said something. She leaned forward over her horse so her eyes could lock with her ginger friend. She gave him a look that meant, ‘really?’ And when he gave her a sheepish look she straightened back up. 

“What do you want to know?” Amaya asked since she didn’t know where to start.

“What was she like?” Janai asked smiling softly. She should have been more receptive before and regretted not trying to get to know Amaya better when she was in Lux Aurea. Janai had wasted just over a month of their time being stubborn.

Amaya pondered the question for a moment, where to start. “She was good,” Amaya signed. In truth, Sarai had been a genuine person, with a good heart and compassion for days. “Fierce and compassionate,” Amaya added. She looked away from Janai and at Ezran ahead. “She was a great mother,” she signed with a sad smile.

Janai looked up at the young King. She remembered him calling out to Amaya when they had landed on the top of the Storm Spire so many moons ago. He’d called her ‘Aunt’. Although Janai had never known the late Queen of Katolis, after knowing the young King and the fierce human General, Janai had no issues imagining the kind of person the Queen might have been. Janai opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off.

“We’re here!” Ezran yelped in excitement.

Janai’s head snapped forward and saw a Castle come into view. Her eyes focused on the growing buildings, everything was so different from the architecture in Xadia. Each Elven Kingdoms were different but refined in their own way. The Sunfire Kingdom could be described as the most luxurious but even growing in such richness Janai could still see the beauty in a simpler place. As she glimpsed at the Castle ahead she saw the appeal of it’s rustic and rugged appearance.

Amaya watched as Janai took in the sight of Katolis. She knew it wasn’t anywhere near as glorious as Lux Aurea but she hoped the Sunfire Queen wouldn’t find it distasteful.

Once they entered the Keep the Kings and Queens gathered in the Throne room while Amaya and Gren dealt with the armies. Amaya knew that most would be returning to their own Kingdoms shortly so she didn’t bother considering the logistics of where they would set up camp. Instead, once the horses had been tended too she joined Ezran for more instructions. Since Claudia had been brought back with them Ezran asked Amaya to make sure she was secured in a cell but he was clear that he wanted to make sure she was treated well. Regardless of her previous actions Ezran knew how manipulative Viren could be and she was… or had been a friend. Amaya had nodded and looked over at Soren then back at Ezran. Ezran had understood but advised Amaya that he didn’t think he should see his sister quite yet.

Amaya spent some time in the dungeon to make sure Claudia was comfortable but also had nothing to help her escape. 

After rejoining Ezran, Amaya was informed that Queen Anya would remain as well as the Sunfire Elves, obviously, but all the other Human Kingdoms would return home. Since there was at least a half days worth of light out the other Kings and Queens decided to begin their march immediately. 

Ezran did not need to say anything to Amaya, she knew what to do next so she bowed to her nephew with a smile then returned to the Sunfire Army and the forces of Duran to helped them set up camp. Amaya was on her way to her own quarters when she saw Janai walk to her troops. Amaya smiled, she knew the Queen was a soldier first and would check on troops before retiring to her own chambers.

Amaya was sitting at her writing desk reviewing battle reports. She frowned at the number of soldiers the collective Kingdoms had lost and nibbled on a jelly tart as her eyes reviewed their remaining resources. She was finishing some calculations when she saw a new flickering flame near her door.

Someone was at her door. This was a system Amaya’s sister had come up with to alert her to visitors. They had removed one of the large stones in the wall near the door and replaced it with a swivelling compartment with a candle in the middle. This way, all one needed to do was to light the candle and flip the compartment around to face into the room and Amaya would know to go to the door.

Amaya dropped her reports and walked over to her door while stuffing half the jelly tart in her mouth. The beauty of not needing my mouth to speak, she thought with silent chuckle. Amaya snuffed out the candle, she placed the rest of the tart between her lips while turning the candle back around and simultaneously opening the door.

Janai had been nervous as she waited for Amaya to open the door, but when she did, Janai’s hesitance dissipated at the comical sight of Amaya with a pastry sticking out of her mouth. Janai could not cover her chuckle and enjoyed the look of surprise on Amaya’s face a little too much.

Amaya quickly removed the tart from her mouth and offered an apologetic smile. That had been no way to greet a Queen, but then again Amaya wasn’t the most proper person.

Amaya stepped aside to let Janai in and then closed the door. Her eyes did a quick scan of her room, she hadn’t been expecting any visitors so it was somewhat messy. Her bed was poorly put together, her training gear laid in a heap near her closet and her writing desk had a mountain of unorganized documents on it.

Janai smiled at the state of the room, it suited Amaya, more then the room she had been occupying while in Lux Aurea. After taking in the room Janai turned back to the door, she had been intrigued and impress with the apparatus. She walked over to fiddle with the device, she flipped it and tried to understand the mechanism. “I like this,” she turned her head enough for Amaya to see her lips, “it’s inventive.” She added.

“My sister invented of it,” Amaya signed then forgot who she was signing too. She started to move toward her desk to retrieve a quill and a parchment but Janai waved to stop her.

Janai then raised her hands and made the sign for ‘sister’, “Your sister made it?” Janai asked. She had recognized the sign for sister so she assumed that was what Amaya had said.

Amaya smiled, Janai had continued to learn sign language as she had suspected. The thought stirred her feelings but she stopped herself from being too excited. Still smiling Amaya shook her head slightly and signed the word, “designed.” Sarai hadn’t made the it but had invented it. Janai frowned, Amaya could tell she was trying to figure the sign but didn’t know it so Amaya tried an easier one. Amaya brought her index finger up to the area just above her eyebrow for “think”.

“Think,” Janai said out loud, then deduced, “she thought of it?” She finally asked. With a bright smile Amaya nodded to her. Janai smiled in return, she was proud of her progress but nothing made her feel better than the bright joy in Amaya’s eyes. Janai looked at the device again and considered it for a moment. Then she turned around to face Amaya again when she said, “though the flame would probably blend in too much with the colours in the palace.”

Janai then turned to continue to explore the small room. Amaya though look surprised, why would she need this in the palace? She wondered as she watched Janai walk about her room and waited. She waited for the Queen to look her way and explain why she was in her chamber at this late hour.

After a moment Janai looked up at Amaya who hadn’t moved since letting her in. She just stood there and watched her walk about her Chamber curiously. Janai suddenly felt her nervousness return. She gave Amaya an uncertain smile then walked closer. “I needed to discuss something with you,” Janai said. “I was being a coward before,” Janai let out with a shake of her head. She still regretted not following her heart. She opened her mouth to finally say exactly how she felt when Amaya’s door opened and a small voice called her name.

Janai’s eyes dashed to the door in surprise, seriously can’t I have a moment with the woman, Janai thought with a mental eye roll. She then watched the young King enter with his arms full of Jelly Tarts.

“Aunt Amaya?” He said as he stepped in and looked up only to freeze with wide eyes. Amaya turned around then. “Oh,” the young boy said uncomfortably. “Sorry, I didn’t know… I euh,” the poor boy didn’t know what to say.

“It’s quite alright,” Janai said with a half hearted smile. She too didn’t know what to say. 

Amaya was surprised to see Ezran in her room, “is everything okay?” She asked him. He nodded quickly but didn’t say a word. He just stared at them in surprise. Amaya was about to ask why he’d come to see her when Janai started to move toward the door. Amaya stopped her and quickly signed, “please stay,” hoping that she understood. If Amaya wasn’t reading into things she really wanted to know what Janai had been about to say.

“It okay,” Janai said with a reassuring smile. “I’ll find you in the morning,” she added then continued her exit, only stopping to bow at the young king and then left.

When they were alone Amaya lowered herself to a knee and reached for Ezran with a smile.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” He said apologetically.

“You didn’t,” Amaya smiled at her nephew and then looked more concerned, “you haven’t come to my room in a long time,” she said to try and coax an explanation from the boy.

“I felt alone, I miss mom and I thought we could eat jelly tarts together,” he finished with a smile and push up on display the mountain of treats he held in his arms.

Amaya smiled softly and ruffled his hair a little before taking him in her arms. Ezran made a sound of surprised then giggled before Amaya put him down on her bed. They sat cross legged in front of each other snacking on the pastries and chatting. Several jelly tarts and a quick trip down memory lane later Ezran wondered why the Sunfire Queen had been in Amaya’s room and finally asked, “do you like her?”

Amaya smiled fondly at her nephew, she knew he meant Janai so she nodded while signing, “I do.”

Ezran smiled then asked, “does she like you?” 

“I don’t know,” Amaya answered honestly. Before tonight she would have answered no.

Ezran scooted closer and took Amaya’s face in his small hands, “I think she does,” he said with a smile. “How can she not,” he added beaming.

Amaya couldn’t help but laugh, the boy was sweat and adorable especially with jelly smeared on each side of his mouth. She used her sleeve to wipe the sticky treat from his cheeks then said, “maybe you’re right.” Then snatched him in her arms and began tickling him.

Ezran squirmed in his aunt’s embrace and giggled loudly. Amaya eventually released him and he sobered, as he remembered what drove him to come see her. He pulled away from her so she could see his face, “can I stay with you tonight?” He asked shyly.

“Of course,” Amaya signed. She dusted off all the crumbs they had left on her bed then pulled her covers back. She tucked in the King who was foremost her nephew and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He looked up at her with fatigued eyes and a small smile. “I will be at my desk,” she signed. She needed to finish her reports before she could go to bed. Ezran nodded gently and with dozy eyes. Amaya knew he would be asleep before she even reached her desk.

Amaya sat down and watched Erzan’s back slowly rise and fall with each breath. Then her mind wondered back to Janai and their brief interaction. It was impossible for her not to get her hopes up, but before she could let her mind run ahead of herself she shook her head and turned her attention back to her reports.

The morning could not come quick enough for Janai. She’d been a little disappointed she hadn’t been able to tell Amaya what she desperately needed to say. But she had hopes that they could find a moment for themselves and finally have that conversation.

The first thing Amaya did after waking and making sure Ezran got breakfast was put her armour on and head to the Sunfire Troop camp. She knew she would find Janai there.

Amaya stood outside the Sunfire Command tent, she hesitated no more then a few seconds before entering. She smiled when her eyes met Jania’s. With respect, Amaya bowed in the Sunfire Elves custom and then returned to her insubordinate ways. She grinned at the Queen and walked over to the table between them. 

Janai beamed at the woman, turns out Amaya was the one who came to find her and that made her happy. Janai pushed back from the table and walked around to get closer to Amaya. They both stood in their armours as usual. Janai wondered why Amaya carried her shield on her back and then wondered if she had been or was going to go train. Then she thought maybe they could train together.

Amaya turned to face Janai. She could feel her heart beating fast as the elf moved closer. 

When she was in reaching distance Janai stop and made sure Amaya was looking at her before speaking. “I need to say something before we get interrupted again,” she said with an amused smile. Amaya nodded and shared the same smile. “I was stupid before, I was not truthful about my feelings and I—“

There was a loud explosion that sounded in the near distance. It was so violent even the ground shook; both woman startled at the same time and then ran out of the tent. Janai could hear screaming and cries of battle. There was a large cloud of smoke rising on the south side of the camps. They realized quickly that they were under attack.

Amaya began to spring into action and was about to start into a run but Janai stopped her. She grabbed the front of Amaya’s armour and pulled her in roughly. Amaya turned to face the Sunfire Queen only she wasn’t trying to talk to her. Instead Janai pulled her into an urgent kiss. Amaya felt Janai’s hand on the side of her face as she kissed her with drive.

Amaya was quick to reciprocate but the kiss ended as suddenly as it started. Amaya would have been disappointed but they were under attack and both of them had duties. Amaya beamed brightly, but started to back away toward the rising smoke. She didn’t turn, not before Janai spoke, “You understand what I was trying to say, right?”She asked hopeful.

Amaya nodded slowly then smiled at her with a winked before turning to run into battle.

Janai’s heart felt heavy as she watched Amaya disappear in the crowd of soldiers and heading toward the ominous cloud of dark smoke.

Everything erupted around her. Another explosion hit and Janai went into battle. She reached the head of her troops and they began fighting back. Once on the front line Janai could see who was attacking. It was the Dark Mage and his army of shadow. This attack was different then the one against the Skywing Kingdom. It felt more… organized, more… deliberate. Janai did not like it.

Her fiery sword slashed through the spectres and made them vanish in clouds of dissipating mist. It was the most unnerving feeling Janai had ever felt. It gave her the impression she was fighting an actual shadow or a figment of her imagination. Only the dead and injured soldier told they were real.

She didn’t know how long she’d been fighting but Janai thought it had been hours. She hadn’t seen Amaya since she watched her run south of the battle field. As she fought Janai kept an eye out for the other woman. She prayed to the sun that she was okay and to just catch a glimpse of her.

In her fight, Janai had moved away from the Castle and now found herself near a cliff. There were boulders scattered around the field, some larger than others, some sharp looking one and round ones. These boulders were toward the rear end of the battle field were the crowd of soldiers thinned.

Janai finished dispatching two shadow soldiers when some movement a top one of the boulders caught her attention. The large rock the size of a hut was a fair distance away but Janai was still able to make out who stood there. A man she would never forget. It was the Dark Mage Viren. He was backing away toward the edge his back to where Janai was. 

Janai felt a surge of anger fill her, the distinct memory of her sister disappeared into ashes was prominent in her mind. She felt her anger course through her veins and soon her Heat Being abilities began to boil. Her face transformed into a snarl as her skin began to change.

She took a step forward but then stopped. Amaya, she thought and immediately her skin returned to normal. She watched as the Dark Mage skirted the edge of the boulder until he stood next to it with an angry looking Amaya approaching him.

Janai’s anger was replaced with worry. She began to advance on their location but shadow soldier got in her way. She found herself stuck in a fight and could not bypass them. Janai swung and slashed her sunforged sword. Every time she laid waste to an enemy she looked up to see Amaya’s progress.

She saw that the General had cornered the Dark Mage at one edge of the boulder. Janai could see the Mage’s staff was pined in the gap of Amaya’s shield and she held on to the end sticking in with her free hand. A small smile played at Janai’s lips at the sight of the Dark Mage’s worry crinkled gaze.

Janai cut through a few more shadow soldiers then ran a little closer but her path was blocked ounce again. Janai lashed out and her sword burnt through more of her misty adversaries. Janai looked up again, expecting to see the Mage disarmed but instead a movement behind Amaya caught her attention. Janai saw something sinister approach. 

At first Janai thought her eyes were playing tricks on her because whatever she had seen disappeared then appeared again. The spectre was fleeting but kept getting closer until it took shape of a translucent man. Janai’s eyes widened as the dark shape moved quickly behind Amaya with a weapon in hand.

Janai started to run with fear of what came next. She was still too far and she knew she wouldn’t make it in time but she didn’t stop running. The shape was at Amaya’s back and Janai couldn’t stop her warning yelp that she knew Amaya couldn’t hear. “Amaya behind you!” Her scream was loud, so loud some soldiers stopped their fighting and looked in her direction but she paid them no heed. Janai’s hand reached out pointlessly as the distance between her and the bolder was still very large. She ran as fast as her long legs permitted as she watched in horror the dark shape pierce through Amaya’s body with its weapon. “No!” Janai cried out her eyes bugging out. 

Amaya felt the sudden freezing pain that started at her back then exploded through her abdomen. Her eyes were still on Viren at the time. She saw a chilling smile creep up his lips. She then slowly looked down at her chest to see what looked like the vapour end of Viren’s staff sticking out. Amaya released her hold on Viren’s staff and went to reach for the protruding weapon but her hand went through smoke. She couldn’t understand how this could be hurting her if she couldn’t even touch it. Then Viren pushed on her shield and she staggered back. The weapon in her abdomen disappeared but the evidence of a real injury was unmistakable. Amaya could see blood starting to pool and drip down her armour. 

Suddenly her shield felt too heavy to hold up. Her arms started to sag and her legs began to feel like lead. Viren walked closer to her, this time the smile was gone, “I owed your sister for saving my life but we’re well beyond that now,” he said with honesty. “It’s a shame it had to come to this,” he added seriously. “Goodbye Amaya,” he said then he gave her a slight push that sent her toppling over the edge of the bolder.

Janai watched in horror as Amaya tumbled down the bolder. It was a small but useless comfort that the height of the fall wouldn’t cause more damage than she had already taken. Although the battle field was more than loud, Janai heard the thud of Amaya’s armoured body as it landed on the ground. To her it was the loudest sound she’d ever heard. Janai finally reached the other woman and dropped to her knees next to her. She could see bright red blood trickling down Amaya’s back and when she turned her over she saw the same thing coming from her lower abdomen. Janai’s terrified eyes met Amaya’s which were barely more than slits.

Janai was gazing down at the woman she loved with wide eyes and unable to say a single word. When Amaya let out a weak gasp it opened the floodgate, “stay with me,” Janai said almost begging. “You’re going to be ok,” she said and began to look around for help. But there was none; everyone was preoccupied by the battle. “Just hold on,” Janai continued to beg. She tried to lift her but she was too heavy, “come on,” she gritted out as she tried to lift her again. But Amaya’s body was limb and just too heavy in armour to carry on her own.

Janai’s eyes lifted again to try and scan for assistance when she saw the Dark Mage again. He’d moved down from the boulder and seemed to be waiting for something. Then Janai realized he’d been waiting for someone, she saw the young female Dark Mage running to him. The girl they had capture in Xadia, how did she get out? Janai wondered.

She heard the Dark Mage Viren ask, “do you have it?”

“It wasn’t there, it’s gone.” The girl said with a troubled tone.

“Argh,” the Dark Mage growled in frustration. “We need that cube!” He exclaimed then glanced back at the Castle clearly debating going in himself.

“We’ll find it dad but right now we have to go,” the girl said sternly and then they were both off and disappeared.

The exchange was less than a minute but when Janai looked down at Amaya again her face had paled a great deal and her eyes weren’t open anymore. “No no no,” she let out and started shaking the woman. “Open your eyes,” she said. She realized it was just instinct that made her speak since she knew Amaya couldn’t hear her but she kept it up anyway. “You have to open your eyes and look at me,” Janai begged and lightly tapped her cheek.

Amaya cracked her eyes open a little and Janai smiled at the slightest victory. “That’s it,” she said in encouragement. “Now keep them open for me okay.” Janai glanced up quickly for another scan of the area and felt enormous relief at the sight of a few of her soldiers running to her. She was about to call out to them to hurry when something touched her chest. Janai quickly looked down and saw Amaya’s fingers touching her pendant. The pendant she had given her on her coronation day. Janai had worn it every day since and had no plans of parting with it. 

Janai clasped her hand around Amaya’s fingers, caging them and the pendant in her grasp, “stay with me,” Janai whispered.

“Your Radiance are you injured?” One of her soldiers asked as they made their final approach.

“No, help me with her,” she ordered quickly. There was not a single moment of hesitation, her two soldiers helped with lifting Amaya and they started their hurried march back toward the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was to your liking. Please share your thoughts with me.
> 
> I appreciate your comments :)
> 
> Cheers y’all.


	8. On a Crescent Moon

On a Crescent Moon

The battle had been brutal but soon after Janai had seen the Dark Mage leave the fight began to die down. After Janai had told Ezran about what she’d overheard on the battle field, they had discovered the soldiers guarding Claudia’s cell had been killed and she had been set free. The cell key had still been hanging from the lock when they investigated the dungeon. 

Janai had immediately looked to Soren as a potential traitor but Ezran confirmed to her that he had been with him the entire time and couldn’t have released Claudia without Ezran noticing.

They also realized that Claudia’s capture in Xadia had all been orchestrated. Viren had needed to gain access to the Castle of Katolis to locate a cube of some sort. Janai had noticed Ezran peek in interest when she had mentioned the cube but in the immediate moment she didn’t ask questions she was otherwise preoccupied by Amaya’s condition. Regardless Ezran stated they would discuss of it once Callum and Rayla arrived.

Janai felt terrible for the human Mage, he had no idea what had happened. Word had been sent to him the day before to return to Katolis with regards to the Peace Treaty. There had been no way of advising him of the unexpected attack they suffered in the morning. So it did not surprise her when the boy and the Moonshadow Elf came barreling down the hall of the healers wing.

“Oh my god Ez, are you okay?” The Mage asked with eyes as wide as saucers, “What happened?”

“Lord Viren,” Ezran said looking down at his dirty boots. “He attacked us,” the young King explained.

Janai saw some relief in the Mage’s eyes after he physically confirmed his brother was not injured and then those eyes began to scan the area. With every second his movements became more erratic, he whipped around in every direction clearly unable to locate what or who he was looking for. “Ez,” he started uncertainly and shot a look at Janai. She was convinced the boy already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask but he asked it anyway. “Where’s aunt Amaya?” His voice was shaky and uncertain.

The young King didn’t use words to answer, he looked up at his brother with tear filled eyes and pointed toward one of the healers chambers. Callum started to move toward the room but the Moonshadow Elf, Rayla stood in his way. 

Janai was thankful for that because she couldn’t have seen herself trying to stop the boy. Especially when she too wanted to barge in there.

“Callum,” Rayla’s voice sounded sad but calm. “Let the healers work,” she added with reason.

“Maybe I can help,” the boy said urgently.

“You know you can’t,” the girl told him gently as she took him in her arms. Callum let himself sag in his girlfriend’s embrace and then turned to King Ezran. He dropped down to his knee and let his brother run into his arms. The poor King cried loudly while the Mage let silent tears roll down his cheeks.

Janai was on the verge of tears herself when the human healer came back from the chamber Amaya had been brought to. Janai, Ezran, Callum and Rayla came up to him quickly. “How is she?” they all asked at once.

The healer looked from one to the other, “I’m sorry but I’m afraid her wound is beyond what we can heal.” He stated with a sad look.

“What do you mean?” Callum choke out.

“It appears as though the weapon used was dipped in poison,” The healer stated, “the wound seems to be infected and unfortunately it’s nothing like I’ve ever seem before.” He added.

Janai frowned, poison, then her eyes widened. She thought that maybe the poison was from Xadia. She exchanged a look with the Moonshadow Elf who seemed to have the same thought. “Can I see her?” Janai asked.

“Can we all see her?” Callum added quickly.

“Yes of course,” the healer stepped aside and waved the group to the chamber where Amaya was being treated.

Janai entered the room first and her heart sank as she took in how pale and weak Amaya looked. Her skin was clammy and her face had a look of distress on it. 

“Aunt Amaya,” Ezran said sadly. Then he looked over at Callum in alarm. Callum’s expression wasn’t far from his own, Amaya was the last of their family and they both feared loosing her. “She’s going to be ok, right Callum,” the young King asked, desperate for a positive answer.

Janai watched the two brothers, as they looked afraid. The young King reached for his aunt’s hand and held it with both of his. Janai’s heart wavered as she saw tears forming in the young boy’s eyes and her own threatened to do the same at the sight of those tears falling down his cheeks. She wanted more than anything to reach for her and take Amaya in her arms but didn’t know if it was her place to do so.

The healer approached Amaya’s bed and pulled down the fur blanket until he could access the hem of Amaya’s tunic. The healer reached for the fabric of Amaya’s shirt but Janai’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. The healer looked up in surprise at the Sunfire Elf. Janai was glaring at the man. “I-I,” the healer stammered and looked over at Callum and Ezran for defence. Janai was more then intimidating, “Euh…I was… I just wanted to show you the wound.” He said justifying himself.

Janai regarded the healer suspiciously but released his hand. The man cleared his throat and looked around at the others nervously. He then slowly and gently raised Amaya’s shirt, just high enough to reveal the wound in her abdomen. The injury was covered with a cloth, which had started to soak in blood. The healer peeled off the fabric and revealed and angry blue and purple gash. The dark colours had started to branch out and spread through Amaya’s healthy skin.

Janai immediately recognized the poison and one look at Rayla told her so did she. Janai had seen many elves die from this poison, not because of its strength but because of the rarity of the antidote.

“We have to go now,” said Rayla. Her serious eyes on Janai.

“Wait what?” Callum asked confused.

“It’s a rare poison that requires a rare antidote,” Janai started to explain.

“The only cure comes from a Crescent Moon Lilly and they are extremely rare.” Rayla added and looked over at Janai. “The flower has to be in full bloom.”

“And they only bloom during crescent moons.” Janai continued while trying to think when the next one was.

“We have to leave now,” Rayla repeated firmly and Janai gave her a stern nod as she realized the next crescent moon was in two days and it would take about that if they travelled day and night to get to the only know meadow that grew the flowers in question.

“Wow wow wait,” Callum waved his hands around. He was confused.

“Callum we can’t wait,” Rayla held him by the shoulders and explained, “we only have two days until the next crescent moon and if we miss it it will be too late then.” The boy focused on the Moonshadow Elf and listened to her words. “We can only make it in time if we leave now so we can’t wait around.” She added.

“Okay, then I’m coming with you,” he said.

“Me too,” said the young King.

Janai wanted to protest but she didn’t know the two boys that well and doubted they would listen to her anyway. She was glad Rayla pitched in. “You can’t, both of you have to stay with her.” She said with a soft smile.

“it true…” the healer spoke again, “I don’t know if she will last that long,” the man stated sadly. “Regardless of the poison her injury is severe,” he added as he changed Amaya’s bandage before covering her up again.

“She’ll make it,” Callum said with conviction. “Be quick,” he said to his girlfriend, “but be careful,” he added and kissed her.

Janai felt a pang of jealousy, she looked over at Amaya, she hoped and prayed to any deity listening to give her the chance to kiss her again… and hopefully much more.

Janai finally looked away from the woman she loved too see the others watching patiently. She didn’t waste a second wondering what they might have been thinking since by now she realized this family apparently didn’t judge. Janai looked over at the other elf, both shared a nod before spring out the room.

Both Callum and Ezran watched the Sunfire Elf and the Moonshadow Elf leave before returning there attention to their last living relative. “She’ll be okay,” Callum whispered as he hugged his brother into his side.

Janai and Rayla hurried out of the Castle. “Luna can take us to the meadow in time,”Rayla explained as the two elves ran.

“Luna?” Janai questioned.

“My Shadowpaw,” Rayla explained.

Janai was not a fan, she wished she had her Twin Tial Inferno Tooth Tiger with her but since she didn’t she saw the appeal of the Shadowpaw. It was their best option. On horse back it could take them close to a week but the Moonshadow Elf’s Shadowpaw would make it in time… barely.

The moment they entered the stables Rayla located her mount and called to her. The feline creature peeked when Rayla had entered but after she called out her name, “Luna,” the Shadowpaw came running. Ray mounted her back in one swift move then reached for Janai’s hand.

Although Janai had her reservations about the moon creature she had not time to hesitate, she immediately reached for the other elf’s hand and used her help to mount the creatures back. Once settled Rayla called out an order and the feline bolted. 

They rode for hours and hours without stopping. They crossed over to Xadia through the petrified lava and didn’t stop. As the sun started to set Janai saw the appeal of using a moon creature. She knew her Inferno Tooth Tiger’s energy would begin to deplete at this point but it seem as though the Shadowpaw was gaining on energy. Despite the fact that they had been making good time during the day, Janai hadn’t been able to stop but wonder if her Twin Tailed tiger would have been faster. Now she knew the Shadowpaw had been a better option.

As they rode through the night Janai tried to fight sleep as best as she could albeit the fact that she was coming freshly off the battle field… well almost. She had been fighting and the second she had stopped she’d been standing outside Amaya’s infirmary room.

“You can sleep if you need to,” Rayla told her. She’d been feeling the Sunfire Queen sag against her back and when she’d catch herself, she would straighten again. 

“I’m fine,” said Janai.

Rayla recognized stubbornness when she saw it. She recognized it because she would act the same if this trip was about Callum. But since it wasn’t, she was able to think clearly. “Really it would be better if you did,” she began to explain with reason. “That I’ll be able to rest during the day,” she added with a glance over her shoulder.

Janai considered the younger elf’s words. She was speaking the truth, although she could see the Moonshadow Elf was using wits to get her to rest. In the end Janai relented, “only for a little while,” she said before letting herself begin to drift off.

Janai and Rayla travelled day and night to a meadow not far from Rayla’s village. They had made it just before the last gleam of the crescent moon hit the bed of Lilly’s. To Janai’s absolute relieve they were able to collect three full flowers before they closed and hibernated again. Janai thought that three flowers would be more than enough but she had a moment of doubt, what if she needs more? She looked back at the dormant flowers. It was too late now.

They had made it to the Lunar Meadow with a little time to spare. Since the moon was hidden behind clouds and still hung low the Crescent moon Lillys weren’t blooming yet.

Janai stalked about the meadow impatiently looking for at least a single flower. For a moment she was worried they’d missed the Crescent moon until Rayla spoke.

“We’re a little early,” her words were gentle. Rayla could see how restless and in a hurry Janai was. “Luna was extra fast for us,” Rayla said with a little smile as she petted and tickled her Shadowpaw.

Janai stopped her pacing then and went to sit on a nearby rock. She stared at the meadow willing the damn flowers to bloom already. She wanted to return to Katolis as soon as possible.

Rayla watched as the Sunfire Queen paced around. She didn’t know what was the exact relationship between the Queen and Callum’s aunt but she could see Amaya meant a lot to Janai. Rayla didn’t bother offering a seat to Janai because she knew she wouldn’t sit. Rayla just followed the Sunfire Queen with her eyes as the woman continued to pace a while in the ground.

Janai sensed the other elf’s eyes on her, when she glanced over she saw she had been right. The Moonshadow Elf’s gaze followed her movements. “What?” Janai asked.

“Nothing,” Rayla said then looked at Luna who was trying to catch a few moon moths. When she looked back at Janai the woman was still looking at her for an answer.

“Obviously there is something so what is it?” Janai persisted.

“I was just remembering that last time we met you’d said that Amaya was you prisoner,” She said with a crooked smile.

“You and the young Mage… Callum,” Janai said changing the subject abruptly. “You are together correct?” She asked.

Rayla nodded, “we are yes,” she answered with a tilt of her head. She was wondering where this was headed.

“What do your people think of your relationship?” Janai asked curiously.

Rayla regarded the other elf for a moment before answering. “I haven’t thought about it… I don’t think they’re opposed but it wouldn’t matter anyway.” She explained while never looking away.

Janai had already made up her mind about her relationship with Amaya but she decided to ask Rayla the question just to give herself an idea of what to expect. Janai took in the young elf’s answer. It wasn’t really helpful but the candor of the elf was refreshing. 

Janai felt like asking further questions but her surrounding began to illuminate. One quick look up showed the Crescent Moon high and visible. Janai whipped around to face the meadow and witnessed the beautiful Crescent Moon Lillys begin to bloom.

If Janai hadn’t been in a such a hurry she would have lingered but instead she hurried to collect a handful of the vibrant blueish turquoise flowers then turned toward the Shadowpaw. As Janai reached the beast she noticed Rayla was also returning with several flowers. “The more the better,” was all she said before stuffing what she’d collected into the sac Janai was holding.

They both mounted the feline and began their journey back to Katolis. This time Janai did not sleep, she was unable to let herself drift off as she was filled with fear and worry. The entire journey back she couldn’t stop her thoughts for taking on the darkest and worst outcome. What if Amaya had succumb to her injury already? What if the poison had reached her heart? What if she lost the one person she couldn’t bare to live without?

The closer they got to Katolis the more nervous Janai found she felt. When they finally arrived it was dark out, the moon was almost at it’s highest but the two elves waisted no time. They ran to the infirmary wing.

Janai all but crashed through the door separating her from her love. There was a moment of remorse when she saw Amaya’s nephews jump in surprise. Both boy had clearly been sleeping when Janai burst in and now they looked up in alarm and confusion.

“We have it,” Janai said in a rush. “How is she?” She asked while closing the distance between herself and the injured woman. For a moment fear gripped her in a way she’d never felt before; Amaya looked even greyer then before, she was visibly shivering regardless of the mountain of covers of her and some vein along her neck were now dark blueish purple.

The poison had clearly expended through her body and Janai didn’t know if they were too late. Janai turned around about to call out to Rayla to give her the ingredients to create the anti poison but found it was unnecessary. Rayla was standing behind her with a cup in hand.

“It’s all there,” she promised.

Janai did something she very rarely did, she trusted someone else to have made the antidote without checking it. Janai hastily took the goblet from her hands and offered the girl a grateful nod. She then took the few steps needed to reach Amaya’s bed side and bent down to make her drink the cure. 

When Janai reached for Amaya the temperature of her skin startled her. With the sweat beading on her face and the sweat drenched collar of her tunic, Janai had expected Amaya to feel warm but instead she was cold… cold as ice and that unnerved her. Still, Janai carefully lifted Amaya’s head and slowly tilted the goblet so the anti poison could slowly trickle down her throat. She saw Amaya’s throat work instinctively with the liquid gliding down and felt a fraction of relief. She made sure Amaya drank every drop before lowering her back down.  
When Janai looked at the others in the room she saw on their face what she felt herself; as if they could breath a little better. Amaya was not out of the woods yet but at least they’d done all they could for the moment. Now they had to wait and see. Hopefully the poison hadn’t advanced too far in her system and hopefully Amaya could still fight the injury itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :)
> 
> Thank you for your comments, they really help motivate me to be faster with posting new chapters. So the more interest I get the more I’ll generate.
> 
> Hope you liked this newest one, I have another chapter on the way so hopefully I’ll post it soon.
> 
> Cheers.


	9. Awake At Last

Awake at Last

Janai slowly woke to a small hand gently stirring her. When she looked to her side she saw Ezran’s hand on her forearm. “You should go rest in your chambers,” the boy suggested. “It cant be comfortable in this chair.” He added.

“It’s adequate for the moment,” Janai crocked with a rough morning voice. She was tired and restless at the same time. Her body desperately needed proper sleep since her brain kept her awake most of the time whether it be night or day. She carefully looked over at Amaya who had, thankfully, regained some of her colours but still hadn’t woken.

Janai was happy to see the antidote was working and the poison appeared to have dissipated almost entirely. There was only a small area around the wound that still had the unhealthy colour but with every hour it got smaller. Janai knew that now the only thing to do was wait and see if Amaya would recover from the injury itself.

She knew it would be a though battle since it was a severe injury but she remained hopeful. She had to, she couldn’t believe or even envision her life without the woman who both challenged and impressed her the most. 

“You should take a break,” Janai turned toward the door to see Callum standing there with Rayla.

Janai wanted to protest but she knew it would do her some good to straighten out her legs a little; they had begun to feel weak with disuse. She slowly got up from her seat stretching out the kinks in her body from sitting for so long.

“I’ll return soon,” she said before slowly walking to the door. On her way out she noticed Rayla holding a goblet of what Janai thought was more of the antidote. 

“I’ll give her another dose for good measure,” she explained with a reassuring smile.

Janai gave her a nod then walked out. She walked aimlessly for a while until she found herself in a narrow valley boarded by steep rock faces. The Sunfire Queen started to look around to gain her bearing when she deduced she was where Katolis kept their crypts. There were multiple monuments in her surroundings but one in particular caught her attention. She slowly walked over to get a better look at it.

It was a statue of a woman on horseback. She looked strong, wielding a long spear but had a gentle look on her face. The woman resembled Amaya greatly. 

“It’s our mother,” Janai jumped at the sound of Callum’s voice. She looked back and found him standing behind her with a melancholic look on his face. Ezran was standing next to him and holding his hand. The young King had a deep look of sadness on his face. “Sarai, Queen of Katolis,” Callum said while he and Ezran approached the statue.

Janai must have looked worried because then he said, “don’t worry, Rayla’s with her.”

Janai looked back at the statue after letting her anxiousness roll off her shoulders. She was about to ask a question but Ezran answered it before she could voice it. “She was Amaya’s sister.”

Janai looked again at the statue of the women who looked so much like Amaya. She had briefly told her about the late Queen. Sarai was sitting atop a glorious horse; she had a gentle loving look on her face while reaching down with an open inviting hand. Janai almost felt compelled to reach back and take that hand.

She hadn’t known the queen but if her memorial statue was depicted like this then even her people must have thought of her as a great women and queen. 

“Thank you,” Callum said softly.

Janai looked at the two boys in confusion.

“For getting the anti poison so quickly.” Callum explained.

Janai wanted to tell him there was no need to thank her. In absolute honesty she hadn’t done it for them but for herself. She couldn’t imagine going on with life as usual without Amaya there giving her hell every now and then. The thought of never seeing her crooked grin ever again almost broke her.

“She likes you, you know,” Ezran said gently.

Janai’s eyes snapped down to meet the young King’s gaze. The force of the truth in his eyes brought uncontrollable tears to hers. A rogue one slipped out and trickled down her cheek before she wiped it away. She wanted to know how he’d come to know this but she feared if she opened her mouth to speak she would start crying instead.

“That night,” Ezran locked his small emotion filled eyes with hers and she immediately knew he meant the night he walked in on them trying to have a conversation. “She told me.” He added as though he knew Janai had been wondering how he’d known. 

Callum was looking down at his brother as he listened to his words. When he looked up at Janai his eyes showed no surprise and no concerns about what Ezran was saying. 

In this moment Janai realized the magnitude of her stupidity. She’d wasted so much time not accepting her own feelings and now she risked loosing the one person who made her feel alive. And it was true, the more she thought about it the more she realized how mundane her life had been before meeting the human General on the Path of the Breach.

Even though Janai had been hell bent on destroying the woman it had been the first time in her entire life a person, human or elf, had elicited such a strong response from her. Janai couldn’t even remember what her life had been like before facing off with Amaya for the first time. It was so clear now, how much that specific human had grown important to her. First she had been important because she seemed impossible to beat, then because Janai thought she could get information from her… how wrong I was about that, Janai thought with an eye roll. Then Amaya became an important ally and finally she became important because she held Janai’s heart. Though this last bit, Janai had denied it to herself far too long.

“Please don’t hurt her.” Janai’s eyes moved back to the young Mage. Callum’s eyes were thoughtful and expectant. “I know it doesn’t seem that way but she’s a softy on the inside,” Callum explained with such gentleness. “Mom used to say she has the biggest heart,” he said while glancing up to the monument in front of them.

She has a pure heart, Janai thought to herself as she continued to listen to Callum.

“She hides it well under all the sarcasm and the insubordination but she’s kind and loyal.” 

Janai let her gaze bore into Callum’s to make sure he believed her when she spoke. “I will never hurt her!” Her words full of conviction. When she looked back at the late Queen’s monument, Janai silently promised Sarai the same. Janai gazed back at Callum and Ezran and smiled when both boys looked satisfied with her response.

Janai smiled at the boys then said, “I should head back.” The boys nodded and they all strolled back to the Castle together.

After a a few more days, Amaya’s wounds had completely cleared up. There was no more signs of the poison and her injury had begun to heal. The Healer had said that her conditions had improved drastically. He’d told them he had given her some herbs to keep her in a sleeping state so all her energy could be concentrated on the healing her wounds. Now it was just a matter of time before she woke again. 

Only now had Janai felt comfortable leaving Amaya’s room for more than an hour at a time. She wasn’t the only one to feel this way, so did Callum and Ezran. Which is why Ezran was comfortable enough to call for a meeting. They still needed to discuss the matter of the mysterious Cube the Dark Mage was seeking.

Janai entered the Throne room along with the Queen of Duran and King Ezran’s Council. Ezran, Callum and Rayla were already inside waiting for their guests to arrive. Once everyone was present, Ezran asked Janai to tell everyone about what she had heard Viren say while on the battlefield.

“The Dark Mage is looking for a Cube of some sort,” Janai explained. She saw Callum and Rayla exchange a look before they both looked at Ezran. “What is the matter?” Janai asked.

“Did he say anything else about the Cube?” Callum asked.

“Nothing, other than he really needs it.” Janai answered with a frown.

Callum nodded then reached for his bag. He looked at the crowd for Council members and the two Queens. He reached into his pack and pulled out the sought-out item. “Our father said it’s called the Key of Aaravos,” Callum explained as he rose the Cube for everyone to see.

Janai’s frown deepened, “Aaravos…” she said trailing off. 

“You know of him?” Callum asked curiously. “Our father said he was an Arch Mage that mastered all 6 arcanum.” He couldn’t help the hint of admiration in his voice. How he wish he could master all 6 arcanum.

“He was imprisoned by the Dragon King,” Janai said seriously. “It was thousands of years ago,” Janai looked down trying to remember something about the Arch Mage but she couldn’t recall much. “I don’t know much other than he was evil and should never be released from his prison.” Janai said with conviction. She looked at the Cube Callum was holding before adding, “if that Cube is the Key of Aaravos I wonder if it could free him…” Janai glared at the Cube. “If it does, it can not fall in the hands of the Dark Mage.” Her tone was definitive and everyone’s gaze turned to the Cube.

“We need to hide it,” the Queen of Duran voiced.

“But where?” King Ezran asked.

“Here,” Janai said surprising everyone. They must have thought she would have wanted the Cube to return to Xadia. But she believed it would be safest here. “The Dark Mage has already been here looking for it but couldn’t.” The Sunfire Queen started to explain her reasoning. “It’s doubtful he will try looking for it twice in the same place.”

“Yes but would it truly be safe here,” Opelli spoke up. “The King will be traveling a lot for the Peace Treaty therefore most of the City’s defences will be as well.” She was concerned the Cube could make Katolis an easy target while their forces were travelling.

“What if we bring it to the Dragon Queen?” Callum said. “She will be able to defend it along with the new Dragon Guard.” He felt certain this was the best option. 

“Prince Callum is right,” Queen Anya stated. 

The rest of the room agreed. Janai had no objection to this plan since Queen Zubea was at the moment the strongest creature in the world. As she watched the young King approach his brother to look a the Cube Janai caught a movement in the shadows. She looked over and saw one of Ezran’s council member leave the room. She was about to wonder about it when a loud knock on the doors made everyone jump including herself. 

They all looked at the entrance and waited. Opelli stalked over to the door and cracked it open, “What is it?” She demanded with frustration, “the King is holding a Council meeting what do you want?” She spoke sternly.

“My apologies but I thought the King would want to know when General Amaya awakened.” The Healer’s voice travelled into the throne room.

Ezran jumped to his feet, both he and Callum started to descend from the dais. Janai’s eyes brightened and as much in a hurry as the two boys she hurried to the door. “Can we reconvene at another time,” Ezran asked the others though he was already stepping out of the room. Regardless, the others agreed.

The three of them along with Rayla marched with haste to the Healers wing. The moment they burst through the door Janai shed a tear of relief. Amaya was groggily blinking her deep brown eyes and slowly focused them on her visitors.

Amaya felt hazy and in pain. She was surprised to be alive as she remembered what happened on the battlefield. She’d thought she had been dying. Slowly her eyes saw people coming through the door. As her vision finally adjusted she saw who it was and how their faces filled with relief. So, she hadn’t been the only one to think she had been dying then. Callum and Ezran ran to her bedside while Rayla stood to the side and finally Janai. Janai was there too, her face fleeting with different emotions as she stood by the door. When Amaya gave her a weak but cocky grin Janai rolled her eyes with a deep exhale.

“You scared us aunt Amaya,” Ezran said as he started climbing on her bed. 

She gave him an apologetic look as she signed, “sorry.”Amaya then pulled him slightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Janai let the two boys have a moment with their aunt before she let herself approach. She went to sit on the chair next to Amaya’s bed, the one she had used so many times to keep a silent vigil over her. When she was seated Janai reached for Amaya’s hand and gripped it.

Amaya looked at her in surprise. Which made Janai wonder if the woman remembered the kiss they shared.

Amaya was shocked Janai was showing her affection. She remembered their kiss but she hadn’t expected her to make any display in public where someone would take notice. Outside the Sunfire Command tent had been different because everyone around had been preoccupied with the attack. Janai’s grip on her hand tightened, when Amaya looked into Janai’s eyes she saw confidence and no hesitation.

“Don’t do that again,” Janai said although it was an impossible request to guaranty since Amaya was a soldier and the war against the Dark Mage was far from over. Janai knew they would face danger again but she couldn’t help but to make the demand regardless.

Ezran chose this moment to take his aunt’s face in his hands and pulled her so she would face him. He smiled at her brightly before shooting a brief glance at Janai then said, “I was right,” he beamed.

Amaya chuckled, apparently you were, she thought and looked over at Janai again with a happy smile. He did tell her he thought Janai liked her back and it seemed she did. She now couldn’t wait to see what would happen between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all,
> 
> Again thank you so much to everyone whose been giving me their support and lovely comments. Please keep letting me know what you think.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Cheers everyone.


	10. Recovery and a little TLC

Recovery and a little TLC

Amaya had been healing up nicely. She happy to finally be able to be on her feet so naturally, she decided it was a good idea to get back in armour. Well, she thought it was a good idea until Janai busted through the door.

Janai became so angry when she saw Amaya with her armour on. “You’re such a stupid human,” she said in anger. She barely controlled her body as she rushed forward and shoved Amaya.

Amaya was focused on Janai’s as she read the words so she hadn’t seen the attack come. Amaya was surprised by the push that clearly hadn’t meant to harm her but rather so the back of her knees would hit her bed and send her down in a seated position. Amaya grunted in pain, her hand coming up to her chest where her healing wound was while her face scrunched up at the same time.

She looked up at the angry, now pacing Sunfire Elf Queen and tried to understand what she was saying but was unable to catch every word.

Janai had told herself she wouldn’t loose her temper but the moment she saw Amaya in her armour there was no taming her fury. How could she slip back in her metal protection so soon after being gravely injured? Did she not value her own health? “What is the matter with you?” Janai yelled as she started to pace in Amaya’s chamber. “Can you not take a moment to fully heal?” Janai continued. “Damn foolish human,” Janai shook her head then looked over at the woman that angered her so. Amaya had a confused frown on her face and signed that she didn’t understand what Janai had been saying. Janai glared at her.

Amaya gave Janai a sheepish look, she raised her hands in surrender and slowly rose to her feet making sure Janai wouldn’t push her again. “Why are you angry?” Amaya signed in confusion. “What have I done?” She questioned the Elf she had grown to love.

All of Janai’s anger had been more about the fear of almost losing her. Turns out there was something out there that scared her. And of all things, what scared Janai the most was loosing this human. Janai reminded herself she wasn’t really angry at Amaya. So she let out an angry sigh and rushed forward again. This time it wasn’t to push Amaya. Janai took her face in her hands and kissed her roughly. 

Amaya was taken a back by Janai’s action and was surprised to see a soft expression on the elf’s face when she pulled away.

“I’m angry because you’re not taking things easy,” Janai began to explain. Her hand gently reached up to Amaya’s face and cupped her cheek tenderly. “You almost died,” she added as if reminding herself and also trying to prove to herself that she wasn’t, in fact dead. Janai looked deep into Amaya’s eyes, “there is no need for you to be…” Janai hesitated with her words. How could she explain it correctly, “you don’t need to be you right now.” She finally said with a quick wave over Amaya body. “There is no threat and no one that needs protecting at the moment,” Janai continued, finding her conviction with every word. “What everyone needs right now is for you to take it slow and get better.”

Amaya lifted her hands with a look about her. Janai knew exactly what she had been about to say so she cut her off, “okay, not better. We all need you to be 100% again and you’re not. Not yet.” The Sunfire Queen said then, gently this time, pushed Amaya down until she sat on her bed. Once the General was seated Janai started to undo her armour.

“So bossy…” Amaya signed with a half smile but let the elf free her of her metal protection.

Amaya listened to Janai, although her stubbornness pushed her to dismiss Janai’s concerns she didn’t. Instead she attended meetings with Ezran and provided none physical assistance when required. Queen Aanya had returned to Duran and was preparing for the time to sign the Peace Treaty. Finally every Human and Elf Kingdoms had agreed on the terms and would gather soon to sign the Official Document.

A week later Amaya was finally able to move without her body yelling at her in pain. She was also happy that everyone, especially a certain Sunfire Elf, had stopped trying to prevent her from training. It had been awhile since Amaya had wielded her trusty Shield and it showed. It felt heavier than she remembered though she imagined it was because her muscles had enjoyed her time off way too much.

Now Amaya had found a few soldiers, humans and elves, to train with. Janai had said she would spar with her but Amaya had told her it wasn’t necessary. Not because she didn’t want to but because Amaya knew the Queen would take it easy on her on the account of her being in recovery. Which Amaya would then frown upon and they would no doubt get into yet another argument about Amaya’s health.

She wasn’t truly upset about Janai’s overbearing attitude instead she thought it was cute and flattering but that didn’t mean she wasn’t ready to get back to her duties. So Amaya spent the day training as hard as her body could handle; which turned out was just as much as before she was injured.

Amaya had returned to her chamber after a hard day of training and conditioning. She finished removing her armour, placed it neatly on it’s designated rack then went over to the little basin of clean water. Quickly she shed her soiled clothing and washed herself before putting on a clean tunic and trousers. Barefooted, she patted her way to her small fireplace and lit a fire to start warming her stone room. She stared at the flames for a long moment before turning toward her desk. When she did finally turn she noticed the candle by her door was lit. She had no idea how long it had been so Amaya hurried to the door and opened it.

She was happy to find Janai standing before her. Although Amaya was surprised to see Janai in a nightgown but she didn’t show it. Instead she moved aside to give the Queen the chance to enter if she so chose. Amaya’s heart flip flopped when Janai smiled at her and walked in.

Quickly Amaya snuffed out the candle before returning it to it’s outer position.

Janai watched as Amaya closed her door and flipped that peculiar device around. As she continued to observed the woman she noticed something else about her door. It had a latch that could lock the door from the inside. How did I not see that before, Janai thought as she stumped her way to the door.

Amaya startled when she felt Janai next to her. She had just finished with the candle when the Elf grazed her side. Amaya looked over to see Janai drop the latch to her door in place so that no one could open it from the outside. Amaya looked at Janai curiously.

“I don’t want to be interrupted this time,” Janai explained when Amaya looked at her with question. The woman then laughed silently.

Amaya turned to face into her room again and felt suddenly uneasy. Not because of the Elf’s presence but because her room was even messier than the first time Janai had seen it. Quickly Amaya went about fixing her bed and started to put some of her equipment and clothes away before Janai stepped in her way.

“What are you doing?” Janai asked.

“Sorry, this place is a mess,” Amaya signed with a sheepish look.

“It’s fine…” Janai smiled, “it’s perfect actually.” She added with another look around the room. It was true that Amaya had probably seen every room in the palace as being immaculate but that was because they were being cleaned daily by staff. Before she became the Queen, Janai’s room had more often then not looked exactly like Amaya’s and quite frankly this felt me comfortable and familiar. Amaya still looked a little uncertain but didn’t argue.

After a long pause and sometime observing the Elf, Amaya signed, “Is there something you needed from me,” Amaya asked with a suggestive glint in her eyes.

Janai was relieved to see Amaya act like… well, like Amaya. Not just because it meant she had returned to normal after her ordeal but also because she was always more forward than Janai herself and it helped move things along. “You know there is,” Janai answered in a whisper. She felt uncertain, it was not like her to go to another woman’s quarters like this but Amaya brought this out of her.

“Why don’t you take it then.” Amaya told her with a sly smile.

Even to Janai’s surprise, the Sunfire Queen lounged forward and took Amaya’s face in her hands before kissing her full on the mouth. From there, things moved quickly. Amaya walked Janai around and backed her away until they both tumbled on her bed.

Once on her bed Amaya started to kiss her way along Janai’s flawless jaw and neck. She traced the golden highlights on Janai’s cheeks and didn’t stop kissing down until she reached her collar. When her gaze was near the base of her throat, Amaya caught a glimpse of the golden chain around Janai’s neck. She pulled away slightly and began retrieving the necklace.

At first Janai had been about to complain when Amaya stopped her kissing but when she felt her fingers at her neck she knew what she was doing. Janai opened her eyes and waited to see what Amaya was going to do or say next. 

Amaya rested most of her weight on one of her elbows as she laid practically above Janai. With the other hand she inspected the necklace she had given her as a present, what seemed like ages ago. Without a word Amaya looked up into Janai’s waiting gaze.

“I never took it off,” Janai admitted. Amaya smiled at her. “I didn’t get the chance to tell you how beautiful I think it is,” Janai finally explained. “I’ve never seen anything like it,” she admitted as she looked down and took the pendant between two fingers. It still felt warm to the touch as well. “It’s kept me warm,” she even said out loud.

“It contains a part of my heart,” Amaya signed with a gentle look in her eyes.

Janai frowned, she’d gotten much better with sign language but she didn’t think she understood correctly what Amaya had just signed. “Your heart?” Janai asked confused. Amaya smiled softly and nodded. “I don’t understand,” Janai said honestly.

“I found a mage who could enchant the jewels,” Amaya explained as she once again reached for the pendant, her finger grazed over the sun shaped in jewels. “That’s why its warm and it seems to glow, it’s alive in a way.” Amaya signed then looked into Janai’s wide eyes. “You have a piece of my heart,” she repeated.

Janai stared up at the human woman. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She’d known it was possible to do this, put a piece of your soul in an item but she’d never known anyone who had done it. She knew that it was significative but it was a difficult process and she could only assume not an easy one.

Janai realized that Amaya must have been certain about her feelings even back then, to do something like this, which made Janai feel even worst about her poor behaviour. No doubt Amaya had seen Janai’s emotions turn because her hand touched her cheek with such tenderness. Janai looked up and saw only happiness and… love, if she so dared to think. Amaya lowered herself until they were kissing again.

When Amaya felt Janai’s hands at the hem of her tunic she had to stop her for a moment while she was still able to have lucid thoughts. “ Wait,” Amaya signed after gently stopping the elf. “Please tell me you’re not doing this just because were in Katolis.” Amaya said with uncertainty on her face.

Janai could see insecurity in the woman’s gaze for the first time since knowing her. It was so strange to see the woman be anything but confident. And for Amaya to seem so uncertain Janai had to take her words seriously. Which she would have regardless of her expression. Janai looked at Amaya while they each took in several deep breathes. “When I leave to go back home,” Janai started as her breath finally started to even out. “I want you to come with me,” she said with a soft smile. “But not as Katolis’ Ambassador,” the Elf Queen added before any misconstructions were made.

Amaya smiled at the woman, “as what then?” She signed.

Of course she’s going to make me say it, Janai thought with a raised brow. “I want you to come back to be with me,” Janai said since she didn’t want to put a label on their relationship. Not that she wasn’t ready to label it but she would let Amaya make that decision. 

“To be with you as what exactly?” Amaya asked with a cocky grin.

“You’re infuriating you know that?” Janai asked rhetorically. Amaya smiled widely at her and nodded a few times. “As my mate.” Janai finally said.

Amaya’s eyes went wide, not because of what Janai was wanting her to be but rather how good it felt to here the Elf finally admit it.

“Oh no,” Janai stammered, “is that not… no, you didn’t want—“ The poor woman had misunderstood Amaya’s surprise.

Quickly Amaya took Janai’s fidgeting hands and stopped her from trying to pull away. Amaya shook her head violently as she tried to capture the Elf’s attention again. Amaya reached for Janai’s face and gently caressing her cheek to coax her into looking into her eyes. When Janai finally complied Amaya released her hands to signs; “I thought you would never say these words,” she explained with the most affectionate smile. “I would follow you anywhere,” she added truthfully, “I love you.”

Janai didn’t bother with words anymore. Instead she leaned up and took Amaya’s mouth into a deep feverish kiss; one that Amaya reciprocated immediately. After that Amaya didn’t stop Janai when she reached for her tunic and lifted it up over her head. Instead Amaya went for Janai’s nightgown and pulled it off just as she had pulled her tunic.

Janai was left in her undergarment and looked no less than radiant. Amaya let her eyes take in the beautiful woman that laid beneath her and only when she was satisfied every inch of her was committed to memory did she look up into the Elf’s face again. Janai seemed to look a little self conscious thought she shouldn’t. “You’re breath taking,” Amaya signed before lowering herself again to show Janai just how much she appreciated those every inch of dark skin.

When morning came Janai was reluctant to wake. The rays of the sun were just beginning to peek through the window and gently caressed her exposed skin. It felt warm but it was nothing compared to the comfort the body pressed to her back provided. Her hand was touching Amaya’s; her arm was draped over Janai’s side and held her close.

Janai let herself sink deeper into the bed and even closer to Amaya. She must have woken to Janai’s movement because she tightened her arm around her mid section and helped pull her in closer. Janai felt Amaya’s breath against her ear and easily imagined the soft smile she would have on her lips. Then memories of the night they shared filled her mind and she couldn’t help her own lips from turning into a smile.

Janai slowly turned around so she could face the other woman. When she could see her gentle features Janai saw she had been right; Amaya had a soft sleepy smile on her face while her eyes remained closed. Janai leaned in and kissed the human’s soft lips.

Amaya had felt Janai move but she had been too comfortable to consider fully waking. She kept her eyes closed but still enjoyed the close contact. When the Elf turned to face her and her lips touched hers Amaya felt electrified. She brought her hand down to the woman’s lower back and pulled her even closer still. As she kissed Janai she thought she would never tire of her lips, or her body… or her entirely. They continued to embrace one another passionately, Amaya let her fingers trace aimlessly around on her naked skin and loved the gooseflesh it elicited.

Janai looked up at Amaya, how thank full she was that not only she hadn’t died but that she still took her after Janai had so foolishly rejected her. Janai touched Amaya’s cheek and waited for the other woman to open her eyes and look at her. When she did, Janai spoke the words she had meant to say the night before but unfortunately had been too taken by the passion to speak. “I should have said this last night but…” she smiled then finally said, “I love you too.”

Amaya smiled at her affectionately before coming down with a hungry kiss, a hunger she fully planed on satiating, well try at least, though she doubted she’d ever be able too. 

Janai gently bit her lower lip which made Amaya groan and think, I could do this all day. Amaya flipped them over so she was on top of the Elf. Well, she was certainly awake now and fully intended to take control. Which after this past night Amaya had learned Janai quite enjoyed.

This time though Amaya didn’t have any clothes in her way, they had both fallen asleep bare under the covers. So it made Amaya’s access to the Elf’s body much easier.

Although neither wanted to leave the confine of Amaya’s room, both Amaya and Janai had duties so they forced themselves out of bed. They exchanged a few more kisses but eventually they parted. Janai returned to her chambers to get ready for the day while Amaya went to find Ezran.

She had much to discuss with him. Amaya had looked every where for the young boy and when he was no where he should be she remember it was baking day. Amaya grinned to herself, Ezran was truly his mother’s son. Now knowing exactly where she would find him, Amaya made her way to the kitchen. Not surprising at all, Amaya found the young King sitting on the Baker’s counter greedily stuffing his mouth full of jelly tarts.

Amaya seemed to remember the Baker often needing to chase the little boy away from his freshly baked goods but now the man stood near his oven seemingly laughing. Amaya stood back for a moment and noticed that Ezran and the Baker appeared to be laughing together.

“General Amaya!” Exclaimed the Baker. “You are just in time for a fresh batch of jelly tarts,” he announced while display a full tray of treats in front of her. 

Although it was early for treats Amaya couldn’t find it in herself to refuse the offering. She smiled gratefully at the Baker and took a still warm tart then walked over to her nephew. She was just in time to see Bait snatch up three tarts in one sweep of his tongue.

“This is the best thing about being King,” Ezran said with a mouth full of delicious pastries. “I can eat as many jelly tarts as I want.” He said with a little giggle.

Amaya laughed silently then ruffled Ezran’s hair. She ate her own tart before giving Bait a little tummy scratch. The little creature made happy sounds and rolled over for Amaya’s to have full access to his stomach. When she used both her hands to rub his stomach his tongue slipped out and his eyes rolled back. Amaya smiled at the strange pet then focused on her youngest nephew.

“Can we talk?” Amaya signed.

“Yes, of course,” Ezran answered. He grabbed a few more treats to go before Amaya helped him down the table top.

As they walked alone in the halls Ezran was the first to start, “is it about Janai?” He asked curiously.

Amaya looked down at Ezran, she kept on forgetting that he was so observant. She nodded her head yes. 

Already suspecting what his aunt wanted to discuss, Ezran said; “if mom was still here she would tell you to go and follow your heart.” Was It always felt heavy to remember the late Queen. 

Both loved her so much and Amaya new Ezran’s words were true. She smiled at the gentleness of her sister’s son’s heart. There was no doubt the boy had inherited Sarai’s goodness and kind heart.

“And I think she would be right,” Ezran added with a happy smile. “If she makes you happy you should go with her.”

Amaya stopped the boy from walking and lowered herself to his level. She looked deep into his blue grey eyes then took him in her arms and gave him a tight hug. After putting him back down she signed, “thank you,” then she kissed him on the cheek and they both started to walk again.

Amaya was sitting in the dinning hall eating a healthy portion of pheasant and vegetables for lunch when Callum joined her. He was beaming as he dropped down in the seat in front of her. “Ez said you’re going to Lux Aurea,” he said stealing a potato from Amaya’s plate.

Amaya had a mouth full of food but still gave her nephew a small smile and nodded to him. Then she wondered, “what do you think about that?” She asked wanting to know his opinion on the matter.

Callum smiled at his aunt, “I think it’s great.”

Amaya grinned at Callum and continued to eat her food, she took a moment between bites to sign, “tell how things have been, trying to learning magic?” She asked.

The boy was explained with vivid descriptions and expressions how exiting it had been for the past while. All the things he’d been learning and how happy it made him. He told her how he thought he’d finally found what he believed he was meant to do.

Amaya and Callum sat there for a while after she was finished eating, there was just so much Callum wanted to tell his aunt. They hadn’t gotten a chance to speak much until now and with the signing of the Peace Treaty fast approaching they wouldn’t have much more opportunities. So Callum took full advantage of the instance. 

Soon though they had to head back to work. 

“Oh good you’re here,” Gren came up to Amaya and her nephew. They were walking back toward the throne room where Amaya had planned to leave Callum while she headed back to the training yard. There were a few new soldiers who needed some pointers.

“What is it?” Amaya asked with a hint of worry.

Gren fixed his features realizing Amaya would have read it to be anxious. “Nothing bad,” he hurried to say before adding, “King Ezran has received word from Duran and he’s called a meeting.”

Amaya gave him a nod then the three of them made there way to Ezran. When they entered the room only Rayla, Opelli and Corvus were with Ezran. Everyone else hadn’t arrived yet so they waited. Next Janai entered with her escort of Sunfire soldiers. Immediately Amaya’s eyes went to the Queen’s gaze and grinned.

Janai didn’t even try to hide her own smile as she approached. The small group chatted while they waited for the Ezran’s Council members to arrive. Most of them arrived together, only one entered last and on his own. Janai’s brow furrowed, she recognized him, the one with the gold and blue attire. She remembered he was the one to sneak away when they had been discussing the cube. 

Now that everything had settled down, with Amaya on her feet and healthy again, Janai’s suspicion of the man was at the forefront of her mind. She made a note to mention it to Amaya but meanwhile she would keep an eye on him just to be safe.

“We received word from Queen Aanya,” Opelli stated. Janai focused her attention forward, she had been to intrigued by the suspicious Council man that she had missed the beginning of the meeting. 

“Queen Aanya stated that the other Kingdoms are ready to gather in Xadia to sign the Treaty.” Ezran said while petting his glow toad. The young King then turned to Janai, “are the other Elf Kingdoms in agreement? Are they ready to sign the Treaty?” He asked hopeful.

“Yes, the Elven Pentarchy has agreed to convene in Lux Aurea for the finalization of the Treaty.” She announced. “If it suites the humans we can hold the summit in my Kingdom.” Ezran’s eyes lit up brightly, it seemed to be a very appealing prospect to him. Janai smiled at his excitement and his attempt to rein it in. 

“Yes,” he said holding back, “it would be very suitable,” obviously trying to seem more adult but the glim in his eyes betrayed him. 

It amused Janai immensely, “very well then, I will send word to the other Elven Kingdoms. Shall we gather on a forth full moon from now?” Janai asked.

Ezran looked over at Opelli, “will that be enough time to prepare?” He asked.

“Yes my King,” she answered with a nod.

“Perfect,” Ezran exclaimed then settled again. “Meeting adjourned,” he added with a smile. Then people started to file out of the room.

Janai staid where she stood and stopped Amaya when she started to walk out. Amaya looked up alert. “Wait,” Janai whispered, “I need to speak with you and your nephews,” she said very low.

Amaya frowned, why was Janai whispering. Even if she couldn’t hear it it was distinct on the Sunfire Queen’s lips. Also she didn’t like the concern framing her beautiful eyes. She nodded to Janai then turned to Callum. Sometimes Amaya was glad not many people understood sign language, this was one of them. Because she could alert her nephew to hang back without everyone else understanding. “She needs to talk to us,” Amaya signed and Callum nodded before stopping Ez from jumping off the throne. Rayla had caught the quick exchange between him and his aunt so she followed his lead and hung back.

When everyone else had gone Janai approached the two boys. “I have some concerns about one of your Council man.” Janai said not waisting anytime.

Ezran straightened up a little. He wondered whom Janai was speaking of, he trusted Corvus and Opelli, but the rest of his Council had been brought to him and he hand’t chosen them.

Amaya frowned at Janai’s words. She awaited to hear who. If there was any potential threat to her nephew she would end it swiftly. “Who?” She signed with a serious look on her face and aggressive edge to her sign.

“The one in blue and gold,” Janai said.

“Council man Waylan?” Ezran asked. He did not know the man well but he had been giving wise council so far or so he thought anyway. “Why do you have concerns?” Ezran asked truly curious and open to her sentiment. 

“I’ve seen him sneaking off a few times now, and it may mean nothing to you but he seems always last for meetings.” Janai explained rationally, “and I rarely see him with the rest of your Council.”

Amaya fully faced her King and looked at him intently. “Do you trust him?” Amaya asked.

Ezran shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really know him,” he answered. “The only ones I truly trust are Corvus and Opelli.” He said honestly. To that Amaya nodded in agreement, she too trusted them.

“I think you should limit the topic you discuss in front of that man,” Janai said.

“But it will be suspicious if Ez doesn’t include his Council members in meetings.” Callum said concerned.

“I don’t mean to suggest he excludes them but at least for the matter of the Cube,” she paused a moment, “avoid speaking of any details.” She said seriously.

Amaya looked a little surprised at the mention of the Cube. Janai was being a little specific and she wondered why. Callum had briefed on the what she had thought had been a toy and Janai had told about what Viren had said so if this worried Janai then it worried her as well. “Why the Cube specifically?” She asked with a questioning gaze.

“He seemed very interested when we spoke of it and he was really eager to leave after we all came to an agreement.” Janai looked at Ezran before saying, “you hadn’t concluded the meeting yet and I saw him sneaking out.” 

Janai saw the two brothers exchange a worried looked, while both Rayla and Amaya seemed to frown in anger. Janai knew that Amaya would not have been happy to here someone may pose a threat to her nephew but she hadn’t expected a similar reaction from the other elf. But as Janai thought about it, it made sense, the Moonshadow Elf seemed very close to the boy. Especially to the young Mage. Janai was aware they were a couple but how serious could a teenage relationship be taken. 

Though with how the two had been together Janai seemed to believe it to be increasingly serious.

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Callum said very seriously and determined.

Janai gave the boy a nod before starting her exit. She felt Amaya behind her and expected it when she stopped her once they were outside and alone.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your suspicion before?” She asked with a questioning frown.

Janai gave Amaya an apologetic look, “I’d forgotten about it until I saw him come in late.” Janai reached for Amaya cheek to reassure her, “I promise to come to you first if I see something else.”

Amaya gave her a satisfied smile then they both started walking together. They would be departing soon so both had some packing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Please take a moment to let me know what you think. Comments really helps motivate me.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Until next time.


	11. Return to Lux Aurea

Return to Lux Aurea

Flashback to Season 1 Episode 3 (the missing scene between Viren and Harrow *that happened in my head*)

Viren returned to King Harrow’s room to try and convince him, again, to do the soul switching spell.

But Harrow became angry and told Viren he should kneel. Finally, King Harrow has had enough of Viren’s Dark Magic schemes. But this does not sit well with Viren. No, he grows increasingly mad. Regardless Viren kneels before the King but only to lower his guard.

Viren reaches into his pouch and retrieves a paw looking items and conjures up a spell. Viren captures Harrow’s breath preventing him from breathing which sends the King down to his knees. Viren had been ready to switch places with him but now he had another idea. Viren looked over at Pip. Viren brought Pip closer to a struggling Harrow and reaches for the twin head Soul Fang serpent. 

Viren proceeds with the spell and transferred Harrow’s spirit into Pip’s body. Harrow’s body became alert and confused while Pip becomes very agitated and tries to escape Viren’s grasp.

Viren end the spell that had been holding Harrow’s breath and then force’s Pip in it’s cage. Viren guided Harrow’s body now habited by Pip’s soul, he placed Harrow’s sword in his hand and positioned him near the fire place.

Viren heard a commotion outside Harrow’s door so after making sure Harrow… or Pip, stayed in place he slowly made his way out of the room trying not to distract the bird now in the body of his King… Ex King.

When Viren stepped out he found Soren arguing with Callum. The boy seemed to want to speak with Harrow but he couldn’t let that happen so Viren did what he needed to do to prevent it.

Then their attacked by the Moonshadow Elves.

** Also, at some point in season 1 Pip escapes his cage when Viren is arrested for treason and he flys away.**

Flashback Ends.

Present Day

A few days before the Katolis forces would start their march over to Xadia they had received a raven from Duran stating that Queen Aanya would like to join them on their march. Ezran had been quick to respond and ready to delay their departure to wait for the young Queen. Since they were somewhat similar in age he found it nice to have someone who could relate to his situation. Plus she was very nice and had the same goals as him.

Both Kingdom’s had gathered part of their forces to travel to Xadia. It could have seemed odd that armies where travelling to what should be Peace Summit but with the history between the Elves and humans it was understandable that one would be careful.

After most of the first day of ridding Janai had questions, regarding the young Queen and King. She was on top of her Twin Tail Inferno Tooth Tiger when she turned to Amaya who was ridding her horse. Janai had been happy to see it well and unharmed. Especially since the last time she had seen it it had been running away moments before Amaya blew up the breach.

Janai’s eyes looked at the white horse, it had deep kind brown eyes and seemed fond of its rider. When Janai had seen the horse’s excitement at the sight of Amaya in the stables it warmed her heart. She had watched how gentle and loving Amaya was with the mare as she thought it was just yet another show of the woman pure heart.

Janai smiled at the memory before she reached to Amaya to get her attention. When the women a top the horse focused on her she asked if the human’s had arranged marriages. 

Amaya was taken aback by Janai’s question, why is she asking that? Amaya wondered but answered her question none the less. “Some do, yes.”

“Uhm,” Janai hummed to herself then looked ahead again but had to look back to Amaya because she started to sign.

“Why do you ask?” Amaya asked with an amused frown. A look Janai thought only Amaya was able to pull off.

“I don’t know if it would be possible but…” Janai started with a ponderous look, “It seems Queen Aanya would be a good match for King Ezran.”

Amaya looked at the two ahead of them in surprised. She hadn’t thought of it before but Janai was right. They seemed good for each other, but they were still young… too young. 

“They do,” Amaya agreed but arranged marriages was not something she supported. She believe marriage was sacred and it should only be conducted to unify two people in love. “But it’s much too early and I don’t believe in arranged marriages.” She signed while looking at her nephew ahead before looking at Janai again. “Marriage is for people that are in love and not to advance any political agenda,” she added seriously and then added, “in my opinion.” Since she could see how others may think otherwise and Amaya wondered if Janai was one of those individuals.

“I agree,” Janai stated, answering Amaya’s unspoken question.

Ahead Ezran was having a vivid conversation about dragons with both Soren and Queen Aanya. He was in the middle of describing how gentle creatures they are while both Soren and the Queen looked at him incredulously. “It’s true,” Ezran said with a giggle and was about to give them an example when a loud kawking alerted him to a flying friend.

Amaya was enjoying the carefreeness of her youngest nephew as he seemed completely free of worries at the moment. His little arms were going up in the air to help illustrate his words, so she assumed, and often used Bait as a prop. The scene was heart warming until it was disturbed by a flying newcomer. 

She watched as a dark bird swooped down from the sky and started picking at Soren. The poor Crown Guard was trying to shoo away the bird but it persisted. Ezran laughed loudly until he recognized the bird. “Oh my god Pip!” He exclaims joyfully.

Ezran stopped his horse and struggled down to the ground. Then he approached Soren and the bird which immediately left Soren alone and came for Ezran gently. Ezran snuggled the bird in his arms as soon as it was in reach and said to it how much he’d missed it. Then Ez felt the bird’s thoughts and froze. “Dad,” he whispered uncertainly and confused. The bird chirped softly and hopped closer to Ezran. Its eyes seemed full of wisdom and intellect. “It can’t be.” He stared almost in disbelief. “Callum!” Ezran jumped to his feet and turned to see where his brother was. “Callum!” He yelled again.

“Ez what wrong?” The young Mage asked but when he saw there was no danger he calmed down. “What is it?” He asked softly then finally noticed Pip. “You found Pip!” He called with a smile and then jumped off the Shadowpaw he and Rayla were ridding. 

Ezran didn’t look excited but rather confused. “What’s wrong Ezran?” Callum asked softly.

“It’s not Pip,” the boy answered plainly.

“What do you mean it’s not Pip?” Callum asked as he reached down for the very distinctive bird. The bird did not hesitate to let Callum pet it and even snuggled into his touch.

“It’s…” Ezran hesitated, “it’s dad,” he finally said barely more than a breath.

Callum looked up at his brother with a strange look on his face. What does he mean ‘it’s dad’? Callum wondered.

Ezran could tell what his older brother was thinking because he himself wasn’t really believing it either. “I know it’s crazy but he spoke to me when I pet him… it’s… dad’s in there,” he said pointing at the bird who just stood there waiting.

“But… it can’t be,” Callum backed away from the bird and stared down at it’s green eyes. “How could it?” He asked no one in particular.

Ezran tentatively walked closer and bent down to touch the bird again.When he did he closed his eyes and tried to listen to it. “Oh no,” he said softly, “how could he,” Ez lets his head drop and a tear fell down his cheek.

“What,” Callum drops down next to his brother. “What did it say?” He asks while rubbing Ezran’s back for comfort.

“It was Lord Viren,” Ezran finally says. “He did a spell to switch dad with Pip,” he vaguely explains since he doesn’t quite understand it himself.

Callum is still having a hard time believing that their father is in a bird but last time he doubted his brother’s ability he had been wrong. So why doubt Ez now. He decided to just believe Ezran and not question him. Though he knew no one else would really understand so he said, “okay, we’ll figure this out together.” He said then looked over his shoulder. Rayla was right behind him and heard everything but that was okay there was no one he trusted more other than the boy in his arms and his aunt. “We can’t tell anyone about this, for now anyway.” Callum explained and was relieved when Ezran gave him a nod.

The entire march had stopped on the account that King Ezran had come to a halt and dismounted his horse. At first Amaya hadn’t thought much of it, she figured Ezran wanted to play with the bird that had quite comically been attacking Soren. But when he started calling out to Callum with a distressed look on his face Amaya started to ride her horse closer. She saw there was no danger so she didn’t rush to him but she could see there was something wrong especially now that Callum adopted the same express Ezran had.

She watched the to brothers come to their feet, Ezran was hugging the bird to his chest and started walking back to his horse. Amaya locked eyes with Callum, he knew her well enough to understand her worry and question just by her expression. So he answered her with a few signs, “we’re okay, we’ll talk later.” Amaya nodded then made her way about ten paces back to where Janai waited.

“Is everything okay?” She asked in wonder.

“I don’t know,” Amaya signed then added, “but nothing urgent.” They started to advance once again after Ezran was atop his mount and began to move forward. Amaya realized she had a deep pensive frown as she stared at the bird in Ezran’s arm, but only when Janai touched her arm with a look of concern. “I think its Harrow’s bird,” Amaya signed although she suspected it wouldn’t mean anything to Janai.

“King Harrow? Their father?” Janai asked gently.

Amaya smiled softly, she listened, she thought as she looked at the Sunfire Queen. Amaya had recounted some stories of her past and the boys up bring so she had mentioned Harrow several times. She nodded at Janai then looked forward again.

The entire company rode all day and only stopped when the sun began to set. Everyone worked fast at putting up tents and starting fires to both warm them and cook food. Janai had requested that her troops be settled near Katolis’s. Since she only had a small portion of her army she felt it better to be camped between the only two forces she actually trusted. She felt it would be safest between Duran and Katolis, though really it wasn’t truly safe anywhere until the Treaty was signed.

For some reason Janai had a feeling the negotiations had gone too well and the saying ‘too good to be true’ felt too real.

Janai found herself in her tent when night truly came. Everyone had finished a small ration of food each and had retired to their tents for a good night sleep. Ezran had stated wanting to resume their march early in the morning. Janai suspected it was because he couldn’t wait to finally see Lux Aurea. Every tie the young King mentioned her city he would appear so giddy with excitement it made her smile.  
She hadn’t asked If Amaya would be joining her in her tent, she hadn’t wanted to presume but when the other woman slowly peeked through the canvas flaps she beamed. Still not fully entering Amaya slipped both her hands in and signed, “may I enter?”

“If you don’t I might just drag you in,” Janai admitted with a smile.

“That could be fun too,” Amaya signed with a mischievous smile. But she entered the tent on her own.

Janai had just finished setting her camp bed when Amaya appeared. It wasn’t a large bed but the royal cot was still bigger than the one any of her soldiers had. Janai gave it a quick assessment and was satisfied it would hold both herself and Amaya. If the other woman wanted to stay with her that is.

Amaya walked up behind Janai. She stood there for a moment while the other woman seemed very focused on her bed. Amaya hadn’t confirmed yet if Janai would want her to stay with her. She waited patiently until Janai turned around looking for her. It was clear she hadn’t expected Amaya to have walked so close but still smiled. 

Amaya smiled back. She had initially wanted to wait for Janai to invite her to stay but the looked the Sunfire Queen gave her was almost begging. Amaya reached for the elf’s hand and kissed her knuckles before releasing it and signing, “would it be ok if I stayed with you while we journey to Lux Aurea?”

Janai smiled fondly at her human. “Yes,” she said relieved. She reached up Amaya’s cheeks and kissed her softly, “Actually,” she said when they parted, “I was hoping you would stay with me even once we are in Lux Aurea.” She said shyly.

Amaya was happy as she read the words on Janai’s lips. She had hoped but didn’t expect Janai to ask to stay with her while in her city. Her doubts had come from her previous experience while in Lux Aurea. Janai had, in the past, been reluctant to have a relationship with Amaya because of what she thought her people would think. But now it seemed Janai had zero hesitations.

Amaya didn’t really answer with words or signs, instead she pulled Janai into a passion filled kiss. If they hadn’t been in a camp and Janai’s security was more confirmed then their kiss would have escalated to more. But Amaya couldn’t jeopardize Janai’s safety so they both reluctantly went to bed while wearing most of their armour.

Morning came quickly, Amaya woke before Janai did and stepped out to get them breakfast. The troops would have to pack up and resume their march soon if they wanted to reach Lux Aurea within the week. Upon returning to Janai’s tent Amaya took a moment to appreciated the peacefulness of Janai’s sleeping form. Amaya smiled affectionately and regretted the need to wake the beautiful Queen. 

Amaya placed both breakfast rations on the small portable desk and slowly walked over to the sleeping woman. She carefully sat next to Janai and gently reached down to stroke her cheek and brush a dreadlock away from her face.

Janai had sleep better than she had thought. No doubt it was do to having Amaya’s body pressed against her back. Regardless of them wearing most of their armours, Janai had still been comfortable and had felt safe. She suspected morning had come when gentle fingers started tracing the lines of her cheekbone and jaw. A sleepy smile crept up her lips as she slowly started to open her eyes. She found Amaya looking down at her in full armour.

When Janai finally opened her eyes Amaya signed, “I have breakfast for you.”

Janai nodded and reluctantly rose from bed to start the day.

Surprisingly it didn’t take long for everyone to be packed and ready to march again. It seemed everyone was anxious to be in the open or exited to arrive in Lux Aurea. The rest of their travels went about as flawlessly as a march could go and the humans along with Janai and her forces arrived at their destination well within time.

Janai had been at the front of the march for her return home and had requested King Ezran and Queen Aanya join her to lead their forces into her Kingdom. Janai had meant this as a respectful gesture and a sign to her people that they were trusted allies. But also she had wanted to see the two young rulers’ reaction to her elven city. And she wasn’t disappointed.

Ezran’s eyes threatened to bug out of his head as wide as they were. A open mouthed grin stretched his face in the most obvious bewildered expression Janai had ever seen and the sparkle in his eyes said it all. When Janai looked at the normal quite reserved young Queen she saw a similar expression on her face. Janai could picture the two running around the city to explore all its wonders but then again she didn’t know if they would feel comfortable enough to do so. 

Her concern for her knew human friends comfort startled her. Janai had never thought she would ever be concerned with the comfort of humans before. If anyone would have told her this would be on her mind six months ago she would have called them mad and requested they be assessed by the Light. Now she not only had human friends but her heart had found her human mate. Khessa would surely be rolling in her grave if she knew. 

Janai felt a small pang of sorrow at the thought of her sister but she found there was a small that touched her lips. She was happy to remember her sister in anyway possible. Janai thought back at some words Amaya had told her a while ago, ‘it doesn’t get better but it gets easier.’ She finally understood the meaning of what Amaya had wrote. The lost of her sister would always be with her, her memory of Khessa would remain and although her death tragic it would get easier to recall the fond memories of her rather then the sadness of her death.

As the troops continued their through the city Janai instructed one of her generals to organize the camp arrangements for the visiting Kingdoms. Lux Aurea wouldn’t only be host to the Human five Kingdoms but the Elf’s Kingdoms as well. So that meant a lot of logistics had to be handled and Janai was only too happy to delegate this task. Janai’s only input was instructing her General to settle Katolis, Duran, the Moonshadow Elves and the Skywing Elves nearest the city.

Janai had hopes that everything would go as planned and peacefully but she had to remain on guard. She wanted the mentioned Kingdoms to be nearest the city as she truly trusted them but could not say the same for the remainder of the Kingdoms. 

Once the Peace Treaty signed it would be a none issue but until then she take the precautions.

Once they had all gathered in the thrown room in the Palace of Lux Aurea Janai had instructed her Council to accompany their guests to their sleeping quarters while she personally showed where the Young King and Queen would be staying. Janai was considerate to placing each leaders in the same wing if not hall as their respective Council and allocated a chamber next to theirs for personal guards. Also in Ezran’s case Janai had arranged for his brother the young Mage to sleep in the chambers next to his.

Although the two boys hadn’t said anything about wanting to be close to one another the clear relief on their faces after being shown to their rooms was an obvious indication of what they had wanted. Janai hadn’t wanted to make any assumptions about the young Moonshadow Elf so she decided to let Ezran and Callum figure it out. The way Janai saw it, Rayla could sleep in the same quarters as Callum or she could take the empty personal guard room.

Finally, everyone had been assigned a sleeping quarter except for Amaya. When Janai turned around after watching the two boys and the Moonshadow elf disappeared in Ezran’s room she found Amaya standing with an amused smile. “What?” Janai asked wondering what was amusing the other woman. 

“I never thought I’d be comfortable letting my nephews alone in a room with an elf assassin,” Amaya grinned as she signed.

Janai laughed, it was true that it was a strange concept especially when one of those nephew was a King. Janai walked over to where Amaya stood. She could tell there was something else on the human woman’s mind but she wasn’t saying it. Janai figured it was about her room assignment. Janai realized that Amaya must be wondering if maybe she had changed her mind about her staying in her room so she started walking them toward her royal wing.

Janai took Amaya’s hand in hers as she led the way, “I was serious when I asked you to stay with me,” she said as they walked. Janai knew the moment she had taken Amaya’s hand that her eyes were on her. She knew because she felt her tense in surprise. Janai couldn’t fault her for it since last time they were both in Lux Aurea Janai had been less than open with physical contact. “I realize you didn’t actually answer me before so…” Janai started and tightened her hold on Amaya’s hand. “Will you stay with me?” She asked.

Amaya’s only response was to smile and nod. And those two simple gestured warmed Janai’s heart immensely. 

Later that evening after all present troops, Councils and Leaders were settled Amaya decided it was time to go see her nephews. She hadn’t forgotten the strange reactions they had at finding what she suspected was Harrow’s bird. So she made her way to Ezran’s room. She knew he was in since she could see a flickering light coming through at the bottom of the door. She knocked a few times and dint have to wait long before the door open. Amaya was not the slightest bit surprised when Rayla opened the door. The young elf smiled at her and moved aside to let her in. Amaya returned the friendly smile and walked in. 

“Aunt Amaya,” Ezran exclaimed with a smile both boys were perched on top of the massive bed set opposite the balcony. Amaya smiled while her eyes settled on the bird standing between her nephews. She was surprised to see recognition in its eyes. Then the bird took a few bounding steps toward her until in stood at the edge of the bed.

“Will you tell me now what’s it is about this bird that had you looking so alarmed and sad?” Amaya signed with a gentle open expression on her face. She slowly walked over to the bed. Amaya didn’t bother looking back at Rayla, she figured if the elf didn’t know what was going on already they would tell her soon enough anyway. Instead she kept her eyes on the bird who looked at her as if it understood her and then it turned and hopped over until it landed on Ezran’s knee.

Amaya watched as Ezran’s eyes closed and his little hand resting lightly on the bird’s head. Then his lips moved into a whisper. She was able to read them but didn’t understand, “I think she will.” The boy said as if he was answering a question, although Amaya was fairly certain no one else had asked a question.

She watched closely at her youngest nephew. She knew he was a specially kid and had come to realize he had a special connection to animals and creatures so she wondered if maybe he was having a conversation with the bird. Regardless of her theory she waited patiently for them to make a decision. She knew if it was something that could mean them potential danger they would tell her so she wouldn’t push if they didn’t want to talk. Though she’d rather they confide in her.

Amaya sat down on the bed and gave the to boys a loving look that said they could tell her anything if they wanted. She saw Callum make up his mind and it seemed Ezran was only waiting on him to do so to begin explaining. Once Callum gave Ezran a nod Amaya focused her eyes on her King’s lips.

“I know it’s going to be hard to believe but…” Ezran looked down uncertainly at the bird who came up to rub its head under his chin. “It’s dad,” Ezran finally said.

Amaya looked confused then signed, “what about your dad?” She asked. Her hands formed the signs gently as if to match a careful and soft spoken tone.

Ezran look over at Callum before saying, “Pip is actually dad.”

Amaya was even more confused. She wondered if she was even reading his lips correctly. She was about to raise her hands to sign more questions when Callum touched her shoulder to get her attention. He must have understood her confusion because he started to explain.

“It was Viren’s doing,” he said and signed at the same time. “He used dark magic to switch Pip’s soul with dad’s right before the Moonshadow Elves attacked.” Although the idea of soul transferring was mind boggling Callum’s explanation was clear.

Amaya’s eyes widened in surprised. She didn’t doubt her nephews words but was astounded that Viren’s actions knew no bounds. She didn’t ask to know if Harrow had gone along willingly with this plan, she knew Harrow was an Honourable man and would not have gone long with this. Instead she asked, “can it be reversed?” Her hands signed.  
Both boys looked at her in surprise and spoke at the same time, Amaya assumed they said the same thing as well. “You believe us?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Amaya asked with a genuine smile. “I should know by now that anything is possible when it comes to you two,” she explained with a loving expression.

Both boys started to laugh at that. Callum scratched the back of her head as he spoke, “I guess we have been through some pretty unbelievable things lately.”

Amaya nodded a few times with a smile then signed again, “so…Is it possible to reverse the spell?”

Callum’s expression somber a little, “I don’t know,” he answered. “I’ll keep researching,” he added with determination.

“No a word of this to anyone else,” Amaya signed. “I don’t want anyone using this information against you.” She explained seriously. Both boys nodded and Amaya knew she didn’t need confirmation from Rayla since she believed she would go along Callum and Ezran’s wishes. Amaya looked down at the bird who apparently was her brother in-law. She hoped for the boys that the spell could be reversed. If at all possible she wanted them to have at least one of their parents back. Before standing up she had a thought. The Light source in Lux Aurea was meant for purification; to show one’s true form. So she wondered if maybe it could be used to purify the spell trapping Harrow.

“I have an idea,” Amaya signed quickly and almost startled the boys. “I’m not sure about it but I would need to discuss this with Janai,” Amaya explained before asking, “do you agree with me telling her about this?”

Ezran trusted Janai, he’d seen how important his Aunt was to the Elf Queen so he believed she wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. So he had no reservation when he nodded his agreement.

“Ok,” Amaya signed and got up. “I’ll let you know if my idea is worth attempting.” She began walking back to the but was startled into a stop when something heavy landed on her shoulder. She quickly looked over to see the large bird perched there. The bird’s head came to rest against her head and when Amaya turned to face her nephews again Ezran spoke.

“He says thank you,” the boy’s gentle voice was full of emotions.

Amaya reached a tentative hand and petted the bird before it flew back to the boys. Amaya locked eyes with the bird hosting the soul of her former King and signed with a smile, “always.” She then gave the group a small bow and left the room.

Amaya’s mind was racing through everything as she walked back to Janai’s quarters. She was trying to assimilate all the information while not giving in to the anger and resentment she felt for Viren. In no time she found herself standing in front of Janai door. She knocked and waited.

When Janai opened the door she looked surprised, as if she hadn’t expected it to be Amaya standing on the other side. “Okay, that’s not going to work,” Janai said as she gently pulled a confused Amaya.

“What?” Amaya signed with one hand while Janai still held the other.  
“You knocking…” Janai said while shaking her head. “These are your quarters now,” she explained. “You don’t knock on your own door.” Janai added with a giggle then kissed the tip of Amaya’s nose.

Amaya gave her love a crooked smile before nodding.

“So how are they, is everything okay?” Janai asked before pulling Amaya over to the sofa set in front of the fire place. Though there was no fire lit; it was too warm for flames.

And as Amaya sat on the comfy cushions she wondered if Lux Aurea was ever cold enough a fire was ever needed. When Amaya looked over at Janai again she saw she was waiting expectingly. “They are fine.” Amaya started to sign and then stopped wondering how best to explain without sounding crazy.

“King Harrow’s soul is trapped in that bird Ezran has been clinging to.” Amaya finally signed.

Janai frowned at this information. Ugh, dark magic, Janai thought as she rolled her eyes. She had no doubt it had been that vil Dark Mage’s doing.

Amaya wasn’t sure if Janai had rolled her eyes at her thinking she was being ridiculous or if it had been about something else. Amaya looked confused none the less.

“No sorry,” Janai said shaking her head and resting her hand on Amaya’s thigh. “I was just thinking it must be the Dark Mage’s fault,” she explained quickly.

“You’ve heard of such spell?” Amaya asked hopeful.

Janai looked apologetically, “no, I just figured that with every thing that man has done it wasn’t a farfetched for him to have done this too.”

Amaya nodded her understanding then went about asking her about the Light. “I was wondering, well hoping, that maybe the Light could purify the spell. Return Harrow to his true form.” Amaya explained but her hopes deflated when Janai’s faced turned regretful.

“I’m sorry but that’s not how it works,” Janai said and took Amaya’s hand when she looked away with sadness in her eyes. 

Amaya knew it was a long shot but she had to at least try. She nodded slightly to herself before looking back at Janai. “Callum is searching for a way to reverse the spell, hopefully he’ll be more lucky,” Amaya signed. Her expression returned to the light hearted person she usually showed.

Janai reached for Amaya face and pulled her around so she would face her. “You don’t have to do that you know…hiding how you feel,” Janai said gently. She had noticed how, even if she wore her thoughts and emotions on her face, she rarely showed any negative feelings. “Not from me,” Janai said softly and kissed her lovingly before adding, “never.”

Amaya’s lips turned into a grateful smile while her eyes started to blur with tears. The last time she allowed herself to cry was when Sarai died. Since then she had always showed a tough exterior and never allowed anyone glimpse at her true softness. Callum and Ezran were privy to her caring and loving self but she’d never let them see her sad or crying.  
Amaya let a single tear fall before wiping it away. That’s all she was prepared to share at the moment. Then she smiled happily at Janai. Amaya reached for the woman and pulled her into her arms. She was glad they had both taken their armour off already because honestly Amaya did have the energy it would have required to remove them. 

Amaya let herself drop back on the sofa and pulled Janai on top of her into a tight embrace. Janai was a little surprised but had no complaints. As she laid flat against the woman she appreciated the view she had of her face. Janai let her fingertips gently trace the scar bellow Amaya’s right eye, a gesture she just now realized she repeated often and for the first time wondered why. 

It wasn’t as though the scar bothered her. In fact it added to Amaya’s beauty. Janai thought that maybe it comforted her to trace the discoloured raised skin. Why it would she didn’t know. Regardless Janai kept tracing her fingers along Amaya’s skin and when they reached the colour of her tunic she lowered herself into a kiss.

At had been meant to be a chaste and sweet kiss but it wasn’t for long. Even from her position Amaya deepened the kiss and pulled the elf Queen even tighter. When they broke for air Amaya kept staring at the elf. She was so beautiful in so many ways that Amaya found it hard to believe her luck. Instinctually, to speak her thoughts, one of Amaya’s hands left their resting spot on Janai’s hips to sign between their bodies, “you’re beautiful.” 

Janai smiled at the compliment, “so are you,” she replied before kissing her human again.

Their kiss became more heated to the point where Janai had reached for Amaya’s tunic and began unbuttoning the front. When the front was completely open Amaya sat up swiftly and maneuvered Janai on her lap without breaking their kiss. Once in a seated position Amaya pulled Janai’s night grown over her head then let her slid her tunic down her arms. Amaya was still wearing her trousers and breast bindings while Janai was left in her undergarments alone.

Amaya glanced down to appreciate the body of the woman who was straddling her and when she looked back up she smiled absolute content. She thought she could die in that moment and still die a happy woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update but you know how it goes... Life happens :p
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> Cheers.


	12. Assassins before Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long to update. 
> 
> Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Assassins before Peace

The next few days were spent organizing the arrival of all human and elf kingdoms. Janai had much to prepare and was appreciative of the help she received from Amaya and her nephews. 

As Janai had suspected the young King was enthralled by Lux Aurea. The boy gushed over every aspect of the city which she found adorable and also reassuring. Janai wanted Amaya to stay with her and knew this would be easier if the young King was willing to visit. Watching Ezran run around, captivated by every little thing made her concerns evaporate. And one look at Callum in the sunforge told her she’d have to banish him in order to keep him away. The young mage was more then willing to learn from her mages. His thirst and joy for magical knowledge was endearing. The fact that most elf mage regarded him with confusion and sometime mockery did not phase the boy, it even appeared as though he didn’t even notice the looks.  
Though Rayla did notice and whenever the boy wasn’t looking, the Moonshadow elf was quick to set the record straight.

After all the Kingdoms gathered, Janai held a several meetings with all the Royals in order to finalize the Treaty and for all the Pentarchies to finally meet under peaceful term. The first few meetings had been… tensed to say the least. If Janai was being honest, the first had been nearly hostile but now everyone seemed to have come around.

At Callum’s request, Janai had called for a gathering as he had a serious matter to bring to the gathered Royals. He’d said what he needed to discuss would affect everyone.

Once everyone was gathered in Janai’s Court room Callum addressed the small crowd of Kings and Queens along with part of their Councils.

“I’ve been reading about dark magic,” Callum stated and received many nasty looks, mostly from the Elves. “Not to do dark magic,” he specified urgently. “But to understand and find ways to protect us against it.” He explained. What he didn’t say was that he’d been looking for a way to free their father from Pip’s body.

“Go on,” Janai said. She knew the boy well enough by now that indeed he wouldn’t want to practice Dark Magic but she was unable to refrain from feel a certain discomfort.

“I read about the spell Viren did to kill Avizandum,” He says uneasily and paused once many in the room began to whisper in anger.

Ezran looked sadly at his brother, they both knew that the Dragon King’s demise had caused this chain of events to unfold. They knew many had died because of it but they also knew what had started it. The death of their mother had driven Harrow to seek revenge. 

The crowd grew louder, “I think I can undue the spell.” Callum called out and everyone went silent once more.

The gathered humans and elves looked surprised and in disbelief. “What do you mean?” One asked.

“I think it can be undone,” Callum opened his book. “Viren had needed a Unicorn’s horn,” he took a deep breath because the rest wasn’t going to be easy to say. “The dying breath of Avizandum’s victim,” he swallowed hard. It was the dying breath of his mother. “An object or weapon belonging to the victim, which was a spear and…” he paused a moment. “The undying hatred of a person who loved the victim.”

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say.

“Callum,” Ezran was the one to break the silence though his voice didn’t carry much conviction. “How can you undue the spell?” He asked with a hand on his brother’s arm. Ezran had seen the look on his brother’s face when he requested for everyone to meet but he too had no idea what Callum had wanted to discuss.

“I believe the spell can be reversed if a person with undying love for the victim and equal hatred for the Dragon King removes the spear from his heart.” He explained. “But it’s a long shot, I don’t know,” he looked down now uncertain. Callum didn’t say it but the person to remove the spear would need to want to revive Avizandum. It was a strange thing to ask a person to both hate and want to save the same individual.

Amaya had watched her nephew’s lips with undivided attention and when he was done she was unable to pull out of her deep thoughts. This could be a good thing, the return of the Dragon King, it could help with the war against Viren but could he be trusted to support the Peace Treaty. From what Amaya knew of the Dragon King he truly hated and did not trust humans… beyond what any Elves had ever felt for humans. Then there was the matter that he killed Sarai. When she finally looked back up she saw both Ezran and Callum looking at her. 

She saw in their eyes the same conflicting emotions she felt. Amaya had been oblivious to the urgent discussion around her at the prospect of the Dragon King returning. The Elves were speaking with passion, saying there was no question about it and it had to be done while the human leaders voiced their concerns.

Every Elf and Human leaders broke out in a chorus of voices whether it being for or against the return of Avizandum. Janai herself was about to voice her own opinion when she paused. Instead she looked over at Amaya. She saw a pained look on her face as she exchanged eye contact with her nephews. 

She knew this was not a decision to be taken lightly, not for these three, so Janai decided it was time to leave them. “That’s enough,” she called out. “I Understand we all have our own opinions on this matter so I suggest we sleep on it and discuss this tomorrow in a more calmed fashion.” 

Some of the Elves did not seem happy but everyone agreed and began leaving the room, except for Callum, Ezran and Amaya. Janai reached for Amaya’s hand to get her attention. She’d so clearly been somewhere far because she startled at the contact but settled when her eyes focused on Janai.

There was nothing else for Janai to do so she smiled softly and said, “I’ll be outside.” She gave Amaya a soft kiss on the cheek and only began her exit after Amaya returned her smile as best as she could.

When Janai found herself out of the Council room she found her fellow Elf Leaders gathered together in an intense conversation. Janai could hear them state how they did not understand why this matter had to be debated. In their opinions there shouldn’t even be a question about it and Avizandum should be revived. In all honesty, Janai shared the same view but she also understood it wasn’t an easy decision for her three favourite humans.

“Please,” Janai said as she reached the other Kings and Queens. “We must allow them time to discuss this.”

“Why should we, this shouldn’t even be a matter of debate,” the Skywing King stated.

“What if they decide not to attempt the resurrection?” the Tidebound Queen asked with concern.

“If they don’t plan on doing this why even mention it,” the Earthblood Queen mentioned.

“We need to remain calm,” Janai voiced. “We must understand that this is hard for them because the mother of the young King and the young Mage is the victim they speak of.” Janai explained. Finally all her brethrens quieted with comprehension. “Also it can’t be as easy as removing the spear for this to work. We need to give them time to figure it out and come to the decision without us pressuring them.”

“How long should we give them then?” The Startouch King asked.

“However long they need, since it’s only one of them who can reverse the dark spell.” Janai answered.

“What if we make them?” Said the Tidebound Queen.

Janai frowned. She wouldn’t allow any of them to coarse any of the three humans with force or threats of any kind. “I suggest you never ask that again,” Janai said with anger. “Not only it would be drastically detrimental to the Peace Treaty but it wont be necessary.” Janai added.

“How do you know it won’t be?” Asked the Skywing King, who spoke for the first time in this discussion.

“Because they are good hearted and as you mentioned,” Janai said looking at the Earthblood Queen. “They wouldn’t have mentioned it if they were not considering, if not planning, on doing it.” Janai explained. She did not know this for a fact but knowing the three humans she knew they would make the right decision and she believed the bigger issue would be to break the news to the other human leaders.

“You have a lot of faith in these humans,” Said the Tidebound Queen and it wasn’t in a friendly way but more accusing. 

“She should, she took one as a mate,” the Startouch King scoffed.

The Earthblood Queen looked at Janai wide eyed in surprise. “Was it for political reasons? It would make a bold statement to the people.” She added in a calculated thought.

Janai scowled, “it’s not a statement and no,” she nipped. “It’s not for political reasons.” Her snapping took the Earthblood Queen by surprise.

“I meant no offence,” she said with an apologetic look. “It’s just…Elves and humans mating, is unheard of.”

“Well it is now,” Janai voiced with such confidence none of the others said another word on the matter. In this moment Janai wondered why she’d ever doubted her love for Amaya would have been hard to defend against her people’s prejudice. She was in front of the Leaders of Xadia and not for a second would she think twice about fighting any of them if they disrespected her relationship. And it seemed that her tone and responses had silenced them. 

“Let’s all reconvene in the morning as planned. Maybe the humans will have come to a decision.” Said the Moonshadow King, who until now had remained a silent observer.

Janai nodded as did the other leaders. She watched most of them walkaway until someone asked her a question.

“Which one?” Asked the Tidebound Queen.

Both the other Elven Queens hung back. Janai was now alone with them and both awaited her answer. “Which one, what?” Janai asked back.

“Which human is your mate?” The Queen clarified.

Janai regarded her for moment, there was no amusement in her gaze or misguided curiosity. No, instead she sounded like a friend enquiring about a new love interest. So she saw no issues with answering her, “the General.”

“The one with the shield?” Asked the Earthblood Queen. Her eyes baring a little glint of something.

“Yes,” Janai answered while trying to understand the twinkle of, interest maybe, in the other queen’s eyes.

The Earthblood Queen smiled, “a well suited match,” she said. “I observed her fighting skills the other morning and was quite impressed,” she admitted then added. “Though a little rude for refusing to answer me,” she frowned at the memory.

“Are you sure she saw you?” Janai asked.

“What do you mean?” She questioned.

“She’s deaf,” Janai answered, “if she did not see you speak she wouldn’t know to answer you.”

The other Queen seemed to come to the realization as she recalled the moment, “that explains it,” she said with the revelation.

“Though I must warn you she does not conform to proper etiquette most of the time.” Janai said fighting the eye roll she wanted to do at the thought of Amaya’s constant insubordination. Even if it was one of the traits she loved the most about her.

“That’s alright,” the Earthblood Queen said with a little laugh. “Spunk is always fun,” she added with interested amusement. “Would you introduce us to her?” She then asked with a friendly smile.

“Yes, of course,” Janai answered though she wasn’t sure she liked the other Queen’s enthusiasm toward Amaya. “Though maybe another time since I’m sure she won’t be wanting to socialize at the moment.”

“Absolutely,” the Earthblood Queen genuinely smiled at her before giving her a slight bow of the head. “We will speak later,” she said. Janai gave the other two Queens a slight bow of respect and then they departed.

Janai waited outside the Council room but it was not much longer before Amaya exited. Her eyes were down cast but otherwise she was composed. Janai came up to her slowly and waited for her to look up. “Would you like to talk about it?” Janai asked once her lover’s eyes met hers.

Amaya gave her a half smile before signing, “later.”

That night Janai and learned a lot about Amaya’s sister. As promised Amaya had discussed the matter of Avizamdum’s revival. Janai’s suspicion had been correct; Callum, Ezran and Amaya were all in agreement that all should be attempted to bring back the Dragon King. But she could see how that decision was affecting Amaya. 

Janai couldn’t fault her for it either because if she was faced with the same situation, bringing back to life her sister’s killer, she didn’t know if she would be able to do it. 

After Amaya reassured Janai that they planned on saving the Dragon King they spent the rest of the evening sharing fond memories with their respective sisters.

Janai finally learned that Amaya had been born deaf and that her sister had been to one constant in her life. When Amaya felt ready she told Janai the story of how Sarai was killed which also revealed to her how Amaya received that scar on her face.

Although Janai was not too keen on hearing of the demise of a Xadian creature she did not show it. She knew that it had been a different time that had called for desperate measures and which had cost them greatly. Janai listened in silence and offered reassuring smiles whenever Amaya’s hands faltered.

When it was Janai’s turn to share they skipped over the ‘how’ her sister died. Amaya had been witnessed to it. So instead Janai went straight for the happy memories. Which were highlighted by their first fight, them running around causing havoc in the city, her sister’s coronation and when Khessa gifted her her sword when she was named Golden’s Knight of Lux Aurea. 

Amaya had fallen asleep with her arm circled around Janai. But in the heat of Lux Aurea and because for some reason she had opted to wear a long sleeve tunic for the night Amaya had to separate her body from the fiery elf. She was hovering on the verge of sleep and waking when a breeze hit her face. It felt so good that her brain woke itself up the rest of the way although Amaya kept her eyes closed. 

She appreciated the small gush of wind as it cooled her but then she wondered where it was coming from. Her eyes slowly opened as she was still trying to rationalize the presence of wind. Her side of the bed was nearest Janai’s balcony and when her gaze wondered to it she began to frown. Amaya could see the door was open though she was certain she had closed it before climbing into bed. 

Amaya started turning over, slowly as her body still felt asleep, when she caught a metallic glint that did not belong. Amaya’s body bolted on instinct and swept over Janai protectively. Amaya felt something hit her back, the force of it made her fall on top of Janai who was now fully awake. Her eyes were wide as she spoke. Amaya was able to catch the first few words, “Amaya, what—“ before she was on the move again. Amaya jumped to her feet on the floor and turned to face a hooded figure trying to load a crossbow as they stood at the foot of Janai’s bed.

Amaya immediately dashed to the intruder and a fight broke out. The two struggled against each other until Amaya managed to disarm the assailant. She was striking him hard when someone appeared at her side. Reflexively, Amaya was about to defend herself against who she thought could be the hooded attacker’s accomplice when she noticed it was one of Janai’s guards. The elf had come to her aid but looked at her with wide surrendering eyes. Both his hands were up to indicate he was no threat to her. When he saw Amaya wouldn’t attack him he lowered himself until he could take the intruder into custody. Amaya let him as she tried to catch her breath. Everything had moved so fast she was now trying to make sense of what had just happened.

She then felt a hand gently touching her arm. She quickly looked around and saw Janai standing behind her with concern in her gaze. Amaya rushed over the small distance between them, she took the elf’s face in her hands and started looking her over for any injuries. She must have seemed frantic because Janai stopped her one wondering hand and pulled her face up with the other. When Amaya’s eyes were up Janai spoke.

“I’m fine,” Janai said trying to reassure Amaya. She could feel her pulse racing and when her eyes met hers she could see Amaya didn’t believe her. Amaya’s eyes went right back to checking Janai for any injuries. 

Janai had to stop her, she took a hold of Amaya’s face in both her hands and forced her to look up, “Hey!” She said forcefully to get her full attention. “I promise I’m okay,” Janai’s eyes were wide but in a believe me sort of way. Then she said, “but you’re not.”

Amaya frowned in confusion then hissed in pain when one of Janai’s hand reached for her right shoulder. Amaya quickly looked over her shoulder and saw a small bolt sticking out of her shoulder blade. She remembered feeling a hit in her back but she figure her adrenaline had completely dulled the pain…until this moment. Now the pain was most prominent. Amaya let Janai guide her to the foot of the bed so she could sit.

Amaya noticed there were more guards in Janai’s room now and one of them ran out at something Janai had said. Amaya didn’t know what it was since the Elf Queen was looking away from her. 

Janai then directed her attention to Amaya and more specifically to her shoulder. Janai knew the wound was not life threatening but it still bothered her to see Amaya hurt.

She was still fretting over the injury when Amaya’s hand settled on her over her shoulder. Janai directed her gaze at her human and saw Amaya gaze at her with a half smile. Janai rolled her eyes at her lover, “so what, you can fuss but I can’t,” Janai complained as she continued her inspection of Amaya’s shoulder. 

Janai noticed Amaya’s eyes were on her so she decided to distract the woman, “I called for a healer,” she explained. Janai saw the look in Amaya’s eyes and knew she was about to protest but thankfully someone interrupted her.

“Your Radiance,” one of her Royal guards entered her open room with urgency. “My apologizes for the disturbance.” He bowed.

“It alright,” Janai stated and turned to face him. “What seems to be the matter?” She asked with a concerned frown.

Her guard glanced at Amaya before returning his gaze to his Queen and answering, “there have been more attacks.”

“Any casualties?” Janai asked with concern.

“Only two of the attackers,” her guard answered.

“Who was attacked?” Janai wondered. It seemed evident she had been the intended victim of this specific attack but she wondered who else had been the other targets.

“An attempt was made against the Earthblood Elves and Moonshadow Elves,” the soldier explained.

Janai exhaled loudly, this was going to be an issue for the treaty no doubt. They had found out the attacker, just like the one who had been capture from her room were all human. Janai realized that with the news of the possible resurrection of the Dragon King some humans may have tried to compromise the treaty with the attack. It could not be a coincidence, the humans and elves had been gathered in Lux Aurea for nearly a week now and there had been no attack. But now that the possibility of the return of Avizandum any humans with remaining reservations might have orchestrated this attack to prevent his return.

Janai stood in front of her royal guard when she felt soft hand slide in hers. She looked back to the owner of the hand and saw the worry in Amaya’s eyes. Janai turned to face the woman, she knew from the look in Amaya’s eyes that she wanted to say something.

“This isn’t a reflection of all the humans position,” Amaya signed with a begging expression. “We need to investigate further,” she added.

Clearly Amaya knew Janai better then she thought. That or the woman could read minds, because Amaya had spoken to Janai’s internal concerns. Janai gave Amaya a gentle look, “I know, love,” she said before facing her guard once more.

Amaya didn’t see what Janai said to her soldier but watched him bow and take his leave. Janai then turned back toward her and returned to care for her injured shoulder. Before Janai could reach it Amaya stopped her and asked, “what is happening?”

“I’ve asked for the prisoners to be secured and interrogated,” Janai stated and then cut Amaya off when she started pointing at herself. “Yes I know,” Janai rolled her eyes again. “You may question them all you want but in the morning and only after you’ve been seen by a healer,” she added. It appeared as though she too knew the human general well since Amaya gave her an amused smile. It was obvious Janai had known exactly what her lover had been about to say.

Janai was alerted to another visitor when they cleared their throat. She quickly turned toward her chamber door to find the Earthblood Queen looking in on them. Janai noticed she wasn’t alone, a confused elf stood next to her and kept gazing at his queen and at Janai in the room.  
“Queen Alya,” Janai greeted, “I aim glad to see you have not been harmed,” Janai added politely.

“Yes well,” the Queen began to say as she took a step into Janai’s chambers. “I heard you hadn’t been as lucky,” she added with her gaze on Amaya.

Janai could still see the glint of curiosity, or interest maybe, in the eyes of the other Queen. Janai understood that it was a novelty to see a human and an elf as mates but she did not want her relationship to be source of amusement or entertainment for her fellow dignitaries.

The Earthblood Queen saw the look in Janai’s eyes when Alya finally moved her gaze from the human. It was evident was not in the mood for chatting so Alya justified the need for her presence. “I brought my healer to assist,” she explained and waved a hand toward the poor confused mage still standing at Janai’s door.

Janai looked over at the mage, “you help is greatly appreciated,” Janai stated and only then did the Earthblood mage walk into her room. On his approach his eyes flickered over to Amaya and back at Janai. “She took a bolt to the shoulder,” Janai explained and watched as the Mage now seemed confident in his movement. He approached Amaya. Janai saw the questioning look Amaya gave her so Janai gave her a reassuring nod.

Then Amaya looked up at the Earthblood Elf and let him reach for her shoulder. She observed the Elf carefully as he began cutting her tunic to have a better look at her wound. The bolt was still in Amaya’s shoulder to prevent further blood loss until a healer arrived. Now though it was time to remove it and Amaya knew it wouldn’t be pleasant.

“I need to remove this,” the Mage stated and took hold of the bolt when Amaya gave him a nod. The Earthblood Mage then yanked hard on the bolt and removed the offence weapon from Amaya’s shoulder.

She hissed at the pain but gathered herself quickly. Amaya looked over her shoulder; blood started pooling on her sleep shirt but the Mage quickly applied a cloth over her wound. There was a burning sensation there but Amaya held back her response to the pain. Instead her face contorted slightly and watched in silence as the Mage’s lips started to move. Amaya couldn’t understand what he was saying, she assumed he spoke in a foreign language. Soon there was a tingling feeling at her shoulder and when Amaya looked there was a glow under the Mage’s hand where the cloth was.

Amaya’s eyes opened wide in wonder, the pain dwindled and soon it was simply just an ache.

Queen Alya had been intrigued when she heard it had been Janai’s mate who was injured so she had decided bringing along her Mage was the perfect excuse to go visit the Sunfire Queen and the intriguing human General

Queen Alya looked on as the normally stoney Sunfire Queen’s eyes reflected concern and anxiety at the sight of her bleeding mate. 

“I’m afraid this is the extent of what I can do,” her Mage stated once the General’s wound tended to.  
Queen Alya watched as the human’s hands came up and moved in front of her face. She had an expressive look of gratitude on her face. 

“That means ‘thank you’,” Janai explained for Queen Alya and her Mage’s benefit.

The Earthblood Queen looked at Amaya appraisingly. “I can see the appeal for this human,” she said with her eyes roaming Amaya. She saw the startled look on her fellow Queen’s face but didn’t react to it.

Janai didn’t like the other Queen’s eyes wondering over Amaya the way they were and she felt her words were much too forward for her liking. Regardless of the natural candour the Earthblood elves usually showed in this particular instance Janai did not welcome it.

To add to her discomfort Janai saw that Amaya had clearly been able to read the other Queen’s words because she was looking at Janai with laughing eyes and a heavily suppressed smile.

“You realize she understands you, correct?” Janai asked the other Queen, really unimpressed.

“It does not bother me,” Queen Alya stated with a cheeky smile while looking straight at Amaya.

Amaya didn’t know where to look or how to react. She felt like bursting into laughter but didn’t think it would be the best response. It was blatantly obvious the Earthblood Queen was flirting and Amaya didn’t understand why. She thought maybe it was to get a rise out of Janai, so Amaya did her best not to add to what ever scheme the Elf was planning.

“Okay well, thank you for healing her,” Janai said to the Earthblood Mage who once again looked very uncomfortable. Janai then began herding them out. “Now we all need to rest, I will see you in the morning.” Janai said before practically pushing the other elves out. Once the door was closed, Janai dropped the latch then turned to Amaya who hadn’t moved.

The human General was sitting on the edge of the bed with a shit eating grin. Clearly fighting back a laugh. “Don’t,” Janai warned pointing a finger at Amaya. It was obvious Amaya was dying to make jokes about the situation but Janai really couldn’t handle jokes at the moment. Not because of the Earthblood Queen trying to flirt with Amaya, although that angered her more than she would like to admit, but because of the attack. Amaya had been hurt saving her and Janai didn’t want to imagine what could have happened if Amaya hadn’t waken at that exact moment or if she’d taken that bolt between her shoulder blades instead. If it had, it would have pierced Amaya’s heart. Just that thought had her shaking.

Janai was facing the balcony door, deep in thought, when she felt Amaya’s arms circle her body. She let her eyes close in relief and her body sag against Amaya’s solid form as she pulled her closer. Janai wondered if Amaya had read her mind because feeling her this way was exactly what she needed to calm herself. She spent several more minutes like that in Amaya’s embrace before turning to face the human.

“Come to bed,” Janai watched Amaya’s both delicate and strong hands and fingers sign. When Janai looked into her face there wasn’t a hint of humour there now, it was only tenderness and understanding.

The next day

Amaya walked into Janai’s study where she reviewed her city’s reports and what not. Janai looked up when her door opened and was happy to see who it was. “Hey,” Janai said in greeting as she put away her papers so her attention would be solely on her. “How’s your shoulder,” she asked.

“It’s a little sore,” Amaya admitted since she knew there was no point in lying. Then she asked Janai what she had come to find out, “where’s the human who tried to kill you?”

Janai had figured the General would want to know sooner or later. “He’s in the dungeon,” Janai said as she walked around her desk to stand in front of Amaya.

“In the ring of fire?” Amaya asked.

Janai frowned, “no in a regular cell,” she clarified.

Amaya looked surprised at this news, “why not the ring of fire?” She asked curiously.

“Because we reserve it for our worst prisoners,” she explained.

Amaya frowned though she also had an amused crooked smile as she regarded the Elf Queen.

“What?” Janai asked; confused about Amaya’s look.

“You put me in the ring of fire,” she said with a half grin and a jesting glint in her eyes.

Janai straightened, “yes,” she affirmed, “because you were the worst,” she said as a matter of fact though her lips formed a playful smile.

“Okay,” Amaya signed smiling admittedly, “but I didn’t try to assassinate you.” She added jokingly defensive.

“No but you did try to kill me a few times,” Janai responded. Both had a jovial attitude. Actually both thought of their trying to best each other as comical considering how it all ended.

At Janai’s words Amaya looked to the side trying to remember if she had actually been trying to kill her. As she recalled their fights she actually never had tried to ‘kill’, she’d wanted to beat her yes but she couldn’t remember wanting to end her life. So that’s exactly what she told the woman she loved. “I never tried to kill you actually,” she signed her smile going from playful to sweet and honest.

“What do you mean?” Janai questioned.

“I was trying to best you,” Amaya said with an affectionate smile as she took several steps toward her match.

“Oh,” Janai said in surprised, “well…” she then looked at her human with humour, “I was.”

Amaya smiled and winked at her, “I thought so.” She walked up flush against Janai and kissed her lovingly. As she kissed her she continued to move forward, gently forcing Janai to walk backwards until she bumped into her desk. Amaya broke the kiss for a moment to sign, “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“So am I,” Janai whispered her eyes full of emotions. Her hand reached up, her fingers grazed Amaya’s lips and then they moved down to her injured shoulder. The injury she suffered to save her life. They kissed again and only stopped when Janai heard someone knocking on the door. She gently pulled away and when Amaya gave her a confused look she mouthed, ‘someone at the door.’

Amaya pulled away from the Sunfire Queen and let her straighten herself up before walking back to her seat behind her desk. “Enter,” Janai called out before settling in her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I think I have 1 or 2 more chapters in mind for this fic. I cant promise you a deadline because I don't want to disappoint.
> 
> Cheers everyone.


End file.
